A Wolf's Cry An Angel's Tear
by A.Twilight.Love
Summary: Aniela had just moved to the small rainy town of Forks, after her mother's untimely death. But when her new friends, Jacob, Embry and Quil find out about one of her dark secrets the door to her dark past is unlocked putting everyone in danger. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As sad as it is I do not own anything about Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse those all belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

I only own the characters that I made up.

**-x-x- Chapter 1 -x-x-**

**3 and half weeks**

3 and half weeks. That's how long Jacob Black had been gone, just short of a month of running and thinking. Running from his pain, his troubles and himself, while he tried not to think about Bella he couldn't help but to. He ended up thinking about it constantly, but it also helped him reach a conclusion. No matter who got Bella, weather it be him or that blood sucker, who ever it was would only get a piece of Bella's heart and deep down he knew that the part of Bella's heart that belonged to Edward was bigger then the piece reserved for him. He wouldn't deny that coming to this conclusion hurt, but it also made him stop running and go back to where he belonged, La Push Washington; back to the pack.

Forks Washington, it wasn't a very well known place, but she has been dying to move here for years. The sky was dark, which made sense seeing as how it's around 4:30 in the morning. Early for most, but the perfect time for her, the sun not yet arisen and the moon slowly making it's decent behind the darkening clouds.

Aniela drove down the road in her new Ford Explorer, the moving company truck following behind her. She continued with her peaceful drive, the only sound around her coming from the soft music drifting from the car speakers and the light panting of her Siberian Husky, Coal, and her Corgi, Biggie. They were both in the back of the Explorer looking out the windows at the scenery around them, which to be honest wasn't all that interesting seeing as how it only consisted of trees, bushes, grass and some of the houses they passed.

After another few minutes of driving she turned down a dirt road that led up a ways to a large two story house. It looked forgotten; the once white siding of the house was now darkened by layers of dirt, the two big windows in front of had a few mud clots on them and their deep red curtains drawn closed. Looking at the old house made her think a little about the last people who lived in it; Aniela's great grandmother and great grandfather. They had lived there a little over 80 years ago, before they moved to England where they had Aniela's grandmother and where both Aniela and her mother were born. It's also the place where the three of them died and a place Aniela refuses to die. Her great grandmother left this house to her nana and her nana then left it to Aniela's mother who left it to Aniela herself. The second the lawyer mentioned it during the reading of her mother's will, she packed up and left England for Forks within the week.

Pulling her truck up in front of the two car garage that sat to the side of the house Aniela shut off the engine and hoped out of the forest green Explorer, slamming the door closed behind her. She could hear her puppies barking from the back of the truck, wanting to explore their new surrounding. She shivered slightly as the cold air bit at her cheeks, turning her dark skin a soft shade of pink. Her long raven and purple hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail and blew wildly in the small breeze that danced through the trees as she waited for the moving van to park. After what seemed like forever the moving truck came into sight and parked in front of the house. Aniela took the keys out of her pocket and hopped up the stairs to the front door of her new house, opening the door with a little difficulty.

The inside of the house wasn't much better then the outside, at least two layers of dust had settled on the floor and shelves. As she gazed around the empty house she could faintly hear the movers getting ready to unload the stuff in the back of the truck. Aniela turned her attention back towards the moving van waiting for her instructions. Flashing them one of her sweetest smiles she made her way over to the four movers.

"I know it's really early, but all my boxes are labeled so it should be really easy to find where everything goes."

Three of the movers nodded while the fourth just kind of raised his eyebrows in understanding and they all moved to the back of the van.

She stepped out of the way as the four of them began to take boxes out of the van and into the house.

Watching them for a few minutes Aniela let her eyes wander, taking in the fresh vegetation around her. The sun had finally started to show its face, although it was slightly blocked by grey clouds.

"Hmm, looks like it might rain later on." She thought aloud. She could smell the water in the air waiting for its chance to break loose and clean the earth below it. With a small sigh Aniela turned back to her truck where she could see her two puppies looking out the back window. Popping open the back window Aniela couldn't help but laugh at the two struggling pups. They were tripping over themselves as they tried in vein to get out of the truck. They were too small to even reach the top of the tailgate, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Jacob was still laying on his bed, his feet hanging over the edge. His train of thought was broken when his dad, Billy, knocked on the door.

"Jack, Embry's here. He's sitting in the living room." Jake heard Billy call through the door. With a great sigh Jacob heaved himself off his bed, making it squeak slightly under his mass and walked out of his room.

His dark skin hardly registered the warmth of the rising sun that shone through the window. He entered the living room to see Embry sprawled out on the couch even though he was much too tall to fit on it properly.

"Hey Jakey Boy, how are ya?" Embry asked cheekily. Raising an eyebrow at his hyper friend Jacob shrugged a little.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked back, ignoring Embry's question. Standing up Embry looked at the clock then back to Jacob with a smile.

"Sam called telling us to meet at his house. He says he has some news for all of us." Interest peaked Jacob nodded his consent and called into the kitchen to his dad.

"Embry and I are going to Sam's." After getting a grunt in response Jacob turned his attention back to his friend.

"Do you know why Sam wants us to meet him?" He asked as he headed out the front door.

"Don't know, he didn't say." Embry replied as he and Jake got to the end of the drive way. Nodding slightly Jacob tied a pair of folded pants to his calf and looked toward Embry who smirked a little.

"Race ya?"

"You're on." And with that the two teenage pack members were off, leaving a few sheds of clothing material in their wake.

By now the sun was shining big and bright in the sky. The movers had just finished with the last few boxes and Aniela was fishing through her wallet to tip the four men. Finding a few tens she handed them to one of the men with a thankful smile.

"Thank you so much. You guys were a huge help." The guy shook her hand with a smile on his face as well.

"It was no problem." Aniela walked over to her truck, opening the back. With small yips her puppies licked at her hands as she picked them up. Leaving the back of her truck open she walked to her new box filled home, gracefully hopping up the steps.

The house now had a large a large chocolate brown two sectional sofa, mahogany coffee table and a decent sized TV. Aniela walked through the living room and into the kitchen. The small glass breakfast table sat in the far corner of the kitchen. The counters were a soft marble and a light wood. The cabinets above matched. Near the back door was a small towel with three bowls. Two of the bowls were filled with puppy kibble and the third held water. Aniela set the two rambunctious dogs down near the bowls. Biggie sniffed around the area a little while Coal went straight for his food. Walking back to the entry way of the kitchen Aniela picked up a baby gate from the wall it was leaning against. After fighting with it for a minute or so she was able to get the gate up and blocking the dogs off from the living room. Form there she started to unpack a few of the boxes in the room.

About half an hour later there were still boxes stacked in the living room and kitchen, but now they were empty. Walking down the short hall way near the kitchen she opened a door to reveal a laundry room. It was barely big enough to hold the washer and dryer. Above the two machines were a few cupboards. She opened on of the boxes sitting on the washer and began to fill the cupboards with dryer sheets, fabric softener, laundry soap and other things along those lines.

After she had finished with the laundry room she moved onto the spare room and then her room, cleaning as she went. By the time she was almost done her room the sun was beginning to reach a high point in the sky. At least from what she could see of it she had guessed it was.

Everyone was there; the whole pack was currently sitting in Sam's living room. Jacob, Embry and Quil were standing in the back leaning against the wall. Seth and Leah were sitting on the couch. Seth was looking at the ceiling bored and Leah was looking at everything but Sam and Emily, who were sitting together. Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady were various other places around the room. All of them had been sitting in Sam and Emily's room for about ten minutes now, doing nothing. Finally Quill got impatient and groaned rather loudly.

"Can we get to doing whatever it is you called us here for?" He asked impatiently. Leah looked over her shoulder with a playful smile.

"Was that even proper English?" Being the mature young man he is Quil politely retaliated with sticking his tongue out at her. With a small snort from both Embry and Seth, Leah turned around with a roll of her eyes. Sam sighed slightly before speaking to the group in front of him.  
"Ok so as I think all of you know, tomorrow is Emily's birthday. But seeing as Emily and I planned on going to Port Angeles Emily still wanted to have a picnic here to celebrate with you." At this Emily smiled brightly at everyone sitting in her house, her smile looking a little lop sided due to the three scars running through the corner of her lips.

Seth looked around at everybody around him before slowly raising his hand. Sighing Sam rolled his eyes and nodded in Seth's direction.

"Yes?"

"But if the picnic is today what do we do about gifts?" Emily smiled at the younger boy and chuckled a little.

"That's very sweet but I'm turning 20. I don't need any gifts."

"When are we going?" It was Jacob who asked this time.

"We were thinking that everyone could meet down at first beach in about a half hour or so. Does that work for everyone?" Sam was answered with a combination of nods and mumbled 'yeas'.

"Ok well I guess Emily and I will see you guys down there in a little bit. Oh and don't worry, Emily is making enough food to feed everyone and then some." Sam spoke as the nine people in front of him started to stand.

"This is so stupid they didn't give us any warning. And then he just expects us to drop what we're doing to go to some picnic at first beach? Who does he think he is?" Leah ranted as she stepped out of the small house.

"Shut up! God Leah, everyone knows you're jealous and hurt. But he couldn't help that he imprinted on Emily and not you, so pull the bone out of your ass and get over it. No one wants to hear it anymore." Everyone went quiet as Quil finished chewing the only female pack member out, the boys around her smirking slightly with amusement. Leah stood for a moment opening and closing her mouth, looking much like a fish, trying to think of a come back, until finally with a huff she glared at Quil and stomped her way to her car. After a few moments the silence was broken by Embry, who turned to Jacob with his hand held out.

"You owe me ten bucks slow poke." Jacob rolled his eyes but put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled bill.

"You guys' wanna head over early?" Paul asked walking down the drive way.

"I can't I have to go get Kim, she'll want to be there." Jared replied heading towards his beat up truck. Jacob shrugged and headed in the direction of his house as the rest of the pack followed Paul towards his pick-up truck.  
"Where are you headed Jake?" Quil asked.

"I'm gonna go pick up the rabbit." He called over his shoulder with a wave of his hand, "I'll meet you there."

Aniela had just finished vacuuming her living room and was currently sitting on the couch watching Biggie and Coal wrestle on the floor in front of her. She was now wearing a pair of white washed jeans, a black sweater that had a slight v-neck to it and a pair of older tennis shoes. Now she just needed something to do, having showered she felt extremely refreshed. She wasn't used to being in such a mellow environment. Back in England she and her mother lived in a flat in the city, so there was always some type of noise. But here in Forks it was quiet enough to hear the leaves rustle outside her window. It was driving her mad; she needed to do something before she died of boredom. Sighing Aniela stood up walking over to the front door where two leashes hung from a little hook. As she picked them up the ends gently clinked together causing Biggie and Coal to stop playing and run over to her, tripping over themselves as they did so. Smiling down at her boys Aniela quickly attached the leashes to the rambunctious pups and was out the door, locking it behind her. Inhaling deeply she set off at a fast pace down the long drive way of her house and down the road towards La Push. As she walked she started to hum a song her mother used to sing to her, letting herself get lost in her thoughts and the beautiful vegetation around her. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was amazed at the beauty around her. The ancient and tall trees around her were over taken with different shrubs, vines and moss. Her silence was interrupted by the sound of gentle waves lapping at rocks. She was violently snapped out of her peaceful thoughts as a rebellious fallen tree jumped in front of her feet, sending her to the ground. Throwing her hands out in front of her out of reflex, the leashes in her hand fell free as Aniela hit the rocks and dirt with an unattractive grunt. Biggie and Coal took this opportunity to look at their owner for a moment before running after a squirrel that caught their attention.

Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth sat at a picnic tabled watching as Emily and Sam unpacked one of four coolers of food. Leah was standing a few feet away talking on her new cell phone like she had been ever since they got there. Jared and Kim were sitting on a log near the water making goo goo eyes at each other. While Paul and Brady were betting on who could skip rocks the farthest. Seth pulled out a deck of cards smiling at the three older boys around him.

"Anyone up for some poker?" He asked holding the deck up. Quil raised an eyebrow with a snort.

"Since when do you know how to play poker?" Scowling at him Seth began to shuffle the cards like a pro.

"Since last summer when we took a trip to Vegas." He replied triumphantly.

"So do you guys want to play or not?" The younger boy asked again looking at the others. Embry shrugged and nodded his head.

"Sure."

Jacob nodded his head as well followed by Collin who had just approached the table. Finally Quil grumbled under his breath and joined the game.

"You're going down."

They five teens played a few hands of poker until Emily announced it was time to eat, then the game was quickly ended as everyone was more focused on filling their plates then playing. There was a variety of different foods. There was chicken, steak, potato salad, breads and a few different kinds of pie. The enormous amount of food was depleted greatly as everyone hurried to fill their empty plates. Emily and Kim stood back and watched as the nine large boys in front of them huddled around the picnic table. Leah was standing to the side as well, not wanting to get trampled by any of the others. After everyone had a mountain of food on their plate everyone sat down, either around the table or on a log near by. Conversation started as everyone ate.

"Did you guys see the moving truck this morning?" Emily asked casually.

"No, when was this?" Kim looked up interested.

"This morning around seven. I was headed towards the Quickie Mart and I saw a moving truck from a company in Port Angeles. It was leaving that old house that's not too far from here."

"Who in their right mind would be awake at seven in the morning?" Collin asked looking at Emily like she was crazy while Brady and Seth nodded in agreement. Leah rolled her eyes at her brother and flicked a little of her potato salad at him. Looking at the small blob of yellow food on his cheek Seth glared at the others around him as the started laughing at him. He picked up his fork and took a scoop of pie preparing to get his revenge when barking caused him to look to the side along with everyone else. The whole table stopped talking and looked towards a small patch of bushes where the barking was coming from.

"Aw, look how cute they are!" Emily gushed as she got up to pet the two puppies that just tumbled out of the bushes, interrupting their picnic.

"Emily, don't touch them. You don't know where they came from or what they might have." Sam said as he too stood.

"Duh, they came from the bushes." Quil said with a stupid face.

Aniela slowly pushed herself off the ground, wincing and groaning slightly as she did so. Looking down at herself she bit her lip. The knees of her once clean jeans were cut open with dirt on them. Her knees had several scrapes with a few pebbles sticking to the drops of blood that were trying to run down her leg. Her palms weren't even better; they were red and stung from the dirt that was in the bleeding cuts. She could feel the small pieces of gravel rub against her skin as she brushed herself off. Looking at the demon log that tried to kill her she kicked it, doing nothing more then causing a spike of pain to travel from her toes through out her whole foot.

"Bloody tree, I hope someone makes you their camp fire. Not even the good kind that people warm up by and roast marshmallows with." She continued to mumble under her breath as she walked towards were her dogs ran off.

"Biggie, Coal! Boys!" As she walked she continued to call for her M.I.A puppies, hopping they weren't too far off and would hear her. The minutes passed and she started to panic, her steps became quicker and her voice began to squeak slightly. The fear of not finding her two boys made her eyes begin to water as she started to assume the worst. That was until she heard voices and the distinct yappy bark of Biggie.

"Yes." She sighed in relief, speeding up to a slow jog. The voices started to get louder as she walked out of a small mass of bushes.

Please tell me what you think. It's my first fanfic and I want it to be good.

Thank you for reading.  
-A.Twilight.Love


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything that has to do with Stephanie Meyer's series.

I only claim ownership over my characters and the plot of the story.

**-x-x- Chapter 2 -x-x-**

**First Beach**

"Emily will you please not let that dog lick your face. You don't know if it has something." Looking to her left Aniela saw a large group of people sitting at a picnic table. From what she could see there were three girls and nine boys. Nine extremely tall very built boys. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the people. Taking a deep breath Aniela built her courage up and walked close to the table. Biggie and Coal must have heard her because at the same time they both looked over at her before bounding towards her.

"There you are. You guys had me worried." She whispered as she stroked her pups. The people at the table looking up noticing Aniela for the first time.

Everyone around the table looked over at the crouched young woman cooing to the two puppies. Jacob being the farthest from her could barely see her so he didn't pay much attention to what was going on and went back to eating his food. Emily stood up when the unknown girl did and hurried over to her.

"What happened to you?" The girl blushed slightly looking at her feet as she mumbled something that only Emily could hear. The group only heard Emily giggle before she turned to Sam with a smile.  
"Will you go get the First Aid Kit out of the truck, please?" Giving a small nod Sam looked towards Collin with a look that clearly said: 'go get the kit'. Standing immediately Collin made his way towards the car Sam and Emily owned.

"You come sit over here, and I'll clean those out for you." Emily instructed the girl, taking her by the wrist gently.

"Oh, I'm Emily by the way."

Still blushing the girl followed, holding the leashes tightly in her hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Aniela. But it really isn't necessary that you go through all of this." Aniela mumbled quietly, not wanting to be a burden but Emily simply waved a dismissive hand at her. Shooing Brady from his seat at the picnic table Emily motioned for Aniela to sit down, just as Collin came back carrying a blue box. Taking the box from the boy Emily set it on the tabled and started to take various things out from within it.

"Ok while I do this Sam can introduce everyone." Emily said motioning to Sam as she quickly took the leashes from Aniela's hand and tied them to the leg of the table. Sam sighed quietly, but smiled none the less.

"I'm Sam, as you've probably already figured out. Over there sitting on the log is Jared, his girlfriend, Kim, and Paul. Over by the water are Collin and Brady. Sitting next to you on the bench is Seth. And finally behind you are Embry, Quil and Jacob." As he spoke Sam pointed to each person as he said their name.

Aniela looked at each person as Sam pointed to them, all of them except for the three behind her. As Emily finished cleaning up her hand she took a good look at everyone. She couldn't help but notice how large all the boys around her were. They were all easily over six feet tall, which made her five foot five inch stature seem shorter then usual. And most of the boys weren't wearing shirts, making the muscles on their arms and stomachs easily visible.

Aniela smiled at Emily as she finished cleaning and bandaging her scrapes. Emily's brown hair was down around her shoulders as she concentrated on Aniela's hand. Aniela looked over the thin, slightly pale woman in front of her. Her eyes strayed slightly to the three lines that marred the young woman's beautiful face, turning half her mouth into a scowl of sorts. But Aniela looked past that and smiled brightly at the kind soul in front of her.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem." Emily replied as she packed the medical kit back up.

"Are you hungry? You can join us if you'd like, we have more then enough to share." Aniela was a little taken back by the sudden offer; she thought Americans were supposed to be rude. But she couldn't object when her stomach gave a small whine, reminding her that the only thing she had to eat today was a cup of coffee.

"I would love to if it isn't too much trouble." She answered biting her lip lightly looking at some of the food.

"Nonsense, these boys need to eat less anyway." The two girls laughed a little earning them a glare from Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil and Embry, all of whom were going for their second plate.

Aniela gave Emily one more smile before turning in her seat and smiling at the three boys who were now in front of her. The boy to her right was tall with short, light brown hair. He had lighter skin then the rest of the guys, but he was still tan. His muscles were viable on his arms and chest, he was tone. But not as buff as the boy next to him who had more prominent muscles then most of the boys there. He was just as tall as the rest, but had slightly darker hair cut almost to a buzz cut. His skin was darker then the first and he seemed to be slightly bigger in build. And finally the boy to her left. He seemed to be just as tall as the others, but to he had a lankier build. His muscle tone wasn't as noticeable under his dark skin, but his hair was the longest out of all the boys. It hung almost to his shoulders and looked like silk against his bare skin.

It took Aniela a second to realize that two of the three boys were watching her.

"H-hi, I'm Aniela." She stuttered knowing fully well that her cheeks were a soft shade of pink.

The boy right in front of her smiled before nodding his head and speaking in a slightly deep voice.  
"Hey, I'm Quil." The boy to the left of Quil grinned.

"I'm Embry, nice to meet you." he spoke in a deep voice holding a friendly hand out to the blushing girl. She almost jumped when his hand griped hers; it felt as though he had a fever and it almost instantly made her hand sweat.

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied wiping her now moist hand on her jeans and looked over to the only boy who had yet to introduce himself. After a few moments he still didn't look up and Aniela looked over to Quil and Embry nervously wondering if she did something wrong. Quil, being closest, elbowed him. The boy jumped slightly and looked over at Quil.

"What?" Both Quil and Embry looked at him like he was stupid.

"Jake, say no to drugs, seriously. Were you not just listening to us introduce ourselves to her?" Embry asked looking pointedly at Aniela. The boy, Jake, finally looked over at her as well. His dark chocolate eyes stared back at her and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his face, memorizing his features. His lips, his eyes, his cheeks, his chin, all of it was burned into her mind as she continued to run her eyes over his handsome face.

It dawned on Aniela that she was staring and she quickly snapped herself out of her trance. Trying her best not to let her pink cheeks make her self conscious, Aniela held out her hand to Jake with a friendly smile.

"H-h-hi, I'm Aniela." The flustered girl mentally cursed herself for stuttering. She kept her smile in place and her hand out for Jake to shake, but when he made no move to accept it and continued to stare at her she slowly retracted it. Biting her lip she looked over at the other two boys who were looking at Jake with a multitude of emotion on their faces. Quil noticed Aniela looking at them and quickly smiled.

"His name's Jacob. He's just nervous around pretty girls." He explained swiftly causing a new wave of pink to dance across her cheeks.

Jacob new he was staring, but he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. It was like he was seeing for the first time. Everything around him was more defined then ever before, but it was all out of focus. He ignored the strong gazes of his two best friends. The only thing he could see clearly was Aniela. He felt bad that he made no action to accept her hand, but his body was frozen. It refused to move even his brain had momentarily stopped working. His jaw was clenched tight in order to keep his mouth from falling open.

The girl in front of him had to be the single most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long raven hair was tied back in a high pony tail, but it still touched the top of her shoulders, long bangs fell around her face. He had to restrain himself from reaching over and finding out for himself if her hair felt as smooth as it looked. Her eyes had to be the clearest glass blue that he had ever seen. They shimmered slightly whenever the sun touched them at a certain angle. Her dark skin was slightly flushed but looked angel soft all the same. And her pink puffy lips were open slightly as she was getting ready to say something, but she was she was cut off by a slow melody coming from her pocket. This happed to snap Jacob out of his thoughts as he leaned in slightly to listen to her conversation.

Aniela pulled the phone that was playing "Moonlight sonata" out of her pocket, smiling apologetically at the three boys in front of her. As she flipped the phone open the music stopped and she pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ani?" A deep voiced sounded in Aniela's ear making her smile.

"Hey Andrew." She greeted her brother.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Um...hang on one second." She lowered the phone from her ear, putting her hand over the speaker and looked at the three boys in front of her.

"Hey, where are we right now?" She asked no one unparticular.

"First Beach, in La Push." Embry answered. Aniela smiled her thanks and turned back to her phone.

"I'm in La Push, at First Beach."

"What are you doing there? Never mind I called to tell you that my boss talked to me this morning and told me that the soonest he could get me transferred was next Friday." Aniela's smile dropped slightly.

"You mean I'm going to be by myself for five days?" Her voice was slightly sulky as she spoke to her brother.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sis, but that's the fastest the hospital can transfer me. But I promise as soon as I get there we can go find a place to go camping for the new moon." Sighing Aniela smiled half heartedly at her brother's attempt to cheer her up, even though he couldn't see it.

"Ok, promise?"

"Thanks Ani, you're a doll. See you soon, love you. Bye."

"Love you too." Aniela said before pushing the end button on her phone and slipping it back into her pocket. Looking up, Aniela was met with three curious gazes. Clearing her throat softly she smiled at the boys in front of her sheepishly.

"Um...that was Andrew, my brother." She explained realizing that the last part of her conversation could be misconstrued. Embry and Quil both smiled at her and Jacob seemed to relax slightly, though his muscles were still tense and his jaw was clenched.

An awkward silence settled over the group only being interrupted by the mummers of the others and the soft lapping of the waves.

"So," Quil said trying to make small talk, "Did you just move here?"

"Yes, this morning actually." Aniela replied with a smile, thankful for the break in silence.

"I noticed to have an accent, where did you move from?" Seth asked, finally joining the conversation. Looking over at the younger boy Aniela smiled.

"England, a few miles away from London actually." Seth nodded a little smiling back at the friendly girl beside him.

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking, how old are you lot?" Aniela asked sheepishly smiling at the enormous boys around her. Quil was the first to speak a smile spreading across his face.

"Well, Embry, Jake and I are all sixteen." His smile widening at seeing Aniela's eyes widen slightly.

"You're only sixteen. Wow, I would have guessed at least twenty."

"Yeah, well I'm only fourteen." Seth said proud that even though he was younger he was just as tall as the rest of them.

"Same with Brady and Collin. Sam is nineteen and Paul and Jared are both sixteen, too." He continued to tell Aniela, whose eyes only widened further.

"Since we seem to be sharing ages how old are you?" Embry asked looking at Aniela.

"Oh, well I too am only sixteen, but I happen to look it." The girl replied smiling at Embry cheekily causing the boy to laugh.

"She has a sense of humor; I think I'm going to like having you around."

"Who said I'll be hanging around that much?" Aniela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said. Plus we are the coolest people around La Push, so you'll probably be coming looking for us in no time." Embry replied trying to act nonchalant and cool about it. Grinning Aniela only shook her head, laughing softly.

"Well, then I probably won't be around here that much. I live a few miles away, over in Forks."

"Really, where do you live?" Jacob asked, saying something for the first time making everyone around him look at him.

"Umm...that old house a few miles from here." Aniela stuttered out remembering the question was directed at her.

Jacob and the rest of the people at the table turned to Aniela with a curious look.

"I thought that old house was abandoned or something like that." Seth mumbled.

"Well it was my great grandmum's but when she and my grandpa moved to England she decided to keep the property. She left the house to me mum, who left it to me, so here I am." She quickly explained; inadvertently tell them that her mother was no longer alive. Everyone around her seemed to catch on to this and a silence followed. Aniela cleared her throat, hating the sudden quiet and pulled out her phone looking at the time.

"Oh, goodness I should be getting home. I have a little ways to walk." As she spoke Aniela stood, untying her pups from the leg of the table. The rest of the table occupants looked a little startled at the sudden out burst and stood up as well.

"Well, umm...do you need a ride or something?" Embry asked a little unsure.

"No, its ok. I walked here and I'm pretty sure I can find my way back." Aniela replied smiling lightly as she headed towards the group of bushes she and her pups had stumbled out of. Before she disappeared behind the shrubs someone called her name, this someone being Emily.

"Bye and thank you again for fixing me up."

"It was no problem, but I really wish you'd let someone drive you home. It looks like its getting ready to rain." Emily insisted looking up at the darkening sky. Aniela looked to the sky as well and frowned slightly contemplating weather or not she should take a ride home or risk getting poured down upon. After a moment she sighed with a small nod.

"Ok, I guess you're right. A ride would be nice." Emily smiled and walked over to the boys around the picnic table.

"Jake did you bring your car?" She asked looking at Jacob specifically, who nodded in reply.

"Ok, do you think you could give Aniela a ride home? It looks like the sky is getting ready to open up." Emily asked with a sweet smile on her face, trying to butter him up a little. But what she didn't know was that Jacob was more then willing to take the raven haired girl home.

"Sure, why not." Jacob replied standing up and pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey, can you drop me off at home, I don't feel like walking and my dad said he wasn't buying me any more pants." Embry asked, standing when Jake nodded.

"Might as well join in on this bandwagon." Quil said as he too stood up. The three boys looked over at Aniela who had made her way back over to the table.

"Come on Niela, Jake's gonna take you home." Quil said, giving Aniela a new nick name, as he started walking towards where the vehicles were parked.

Aniela struggled a little; trying to keep up with these three boys was not easy. For each one of their steps Aniela had to take two, something that Embry noticed and had no problem pointing out.

"Are you going to catch up sometime today?" He asked with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes Jacob unlocked his Volkswagen Rabbit and got into the front. Both Quil and Embry began arguing over who should be allowed to get shot gun.

"I should, you got it last time."

"I got it because you lost rock, paper, scissors."

"You only one because you cheated, so that means I should get rights to the front."

"No, I should, I'm Jakes favorite anyway."

"Psh, as if, I'm so much better then you."

Aniela had finally caught up and was watching the two argue over who was Jacob's favorite with a smile on her face. They reminded her of two girls at her school, who would fight over every guy that passed by. This thought made her giggle a little, but she stopped when she saw Jacob motion to her to take the passenger seat. Shrugging Aniela walked around the two fighting teens, opening the passenger door and gracefully sat down. Jacob turned on the car, making Embry and Quil look over at him and Aniela before getting the hint and getting in the back.

"Aw man, why does she get the front?" Quil whined.

"Because I'm a lady and ladies get to ride shot gun." Aniela replied while looking back at him with a smug smile on her face.

"Don't you know it the twenty-first century and everyone is supposed to be treated equally?" Embry shot back at her, making her roll her eyes.

"If you want to blame anyone then blame Jacob, he's the one who told me to sit here." She said turning back around as they hit the road. Quil looked at Jacob with mock shock on his face, hitting him in the back of the head.

"How could you? I thought I was your favorite." Quil asked in a dramatic fashion.

"No, I told you I was." Embry looked at Quil causing yet another argument. Jacob sighed a little before looking over at Aniela, absorbing everything he could about her. He barely registered the fact they crossed over into Forks. It wasn't until Aniela lightly tapped him on the shoulder that he was brought out of his stupor.

"Hmm?" He looked over at her.

"Take a left up here." Aniela said quietly, gesturing to a turn-off a little bit ahead with a light yellow mail box.

"Ok."

Turing up the long driveway he heard someone from the back chuckle a little.

"Wow, it's a nice house." Quil said a little sarcastically looking at the dirt and mud on the once white house. Aniela blushed a little and adjusted her pups on her lap.

"Well, I still have some work to do." She mumbled a little looking at the house.

"I'd say."

Jacob pulled up next to Aniela's Explorer.

"Nice truck." Jake commented.

"Thanks it's not really mine. It's my brother Austin's." She replied getting out of the car, Coal and Biggie running around as far as their leashes would let them.

"Do you guys want to see the inside?" Aniela asked not wanting then to make their opinion based on the outside appearance. Quil and Embry were out of the car and standing next to her before she even finished her question.

"If you insist." Quil said smiling. Giggling Aniela nodded making her way to the front door.

"Here, will you hold them?" Aniela asked holding the two leashes out to who ever was closest to her.

Jacob, being that person, took the leashes attached to the two rambunctious puppies. Aniela pulled her keys out and unlocked the door, walking in.

As she took her shoes off the boys stepped inside as well.

"Please take your shoes off. I spent all morning cleaning." Aniela said as she took the leashes from Jacob, their fingers brushing as she did so.

Jacob froze for a moment. Her skin felt like silk, smooth and even though it was colder then his it was still warm to the touch. She flashed him a smile before walking into the living room, unhooking the dogs once she sat down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please leave a review, this is my first story and I'd like to know how I'm doing at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters and story plot.

**-x-x- Chapter 3 -x-x-**

**A Tour and A Movie**

Quil closed the door once he was done taking his shoes off. Right as the door clicked closed the sky decided to open up and pour sheets upon sheets of rain. Embry groaned a little.

"I am so happy we aren't in that." Aniela nodded, grateful that she got a ride home instead of walking.

Coal and Biggie ran into the kitchen, heading straight for the water bowl.

"Ok, let's start the tour." Aniela smiled at the boys, "This is the living room obviously." She motioned around the room before leading them into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen." The boys looked around at the decent sized kitchen.

"Do you know how to cook?" Embry asked randomly, looking at the stove. Aniela smiled leading them out of the kitchen, closing the dog gate behind her, and up the stair case.

"Yes, my mother was a chef so I learned a lot from her." At the top of the stairs was a long hall way with one door at the very end and two other doors on each side.

"At the end of the hall is my brother's soon to be room. The door to the right of that is the bathroom." As she spoke she pointed to each door. Opening the door on her left she let the boys look in.

"This is the spare room."

The room had a full sized bed against the furthest wall with a window right beside it. On the opposite wall stood an entertainment center with a twenty seven inch TV in it. Next to it was a small dresser with a lamp on it and a painting above it.

The painting was of a cliff scene, angry waves below crashing some protruding rocks. The sky was a storm purple with grey rain clouds rolling in.

"Wow, that's an awesome painting." Quil said nodding his head towards the piece of art.

"Thanks. That won me the art contest in ninth grade." Aniela replied looking at her winning painting.

"You painted that?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yeah, I like art. But I tend to use pastels and paints more then pencil though." She replied thoughtfully.

"Ok, onto the next stop." Aniela ushered them out of the room and into the room across the hall.

The room held a small desk in the corner with a lamp beside it. There was an easel in front of a large window over looking the forest around the house. A cabinet sat on the wall next to the door, boxes stacked in front of it labeled 'art supplies'. There was also a large pile of papers piles in the center of the room.

"This is the office slash art room." Aniela said walking in.

"What are those?" Embry asked pointing towards the paper.

"Oh, those are some more paintings that I still have to hang up around the house." She replied motioning them out of the room.

"Where's your room?" Embry asked raising and lowering his eyebrows rapidly with a smirk on his face. Both Jacob and Quil hit him, one on each shoulder.

"Owwww, guys that hurt." He whined rubbing his poor abused shoulders.

"That's what you get you little perv." Quil muttered as he followed Aniela down the hall. She stopped at the door to the left of her brother's door.

"This is my room."

Aniela's room held all dark oak furniture, finished with a black paint. Her queen sized bed was in the right corner of the room. It had a light purple comforter and matching pillows. At the bottom of the bed was a hope chest with a cushioned top, making it look like a bench. A window occupied the wall opposite the door, a dresser sitting to the side. The dresser it's self had a vanity mirror sitting onto of it. Against the other wall was a small stand with a TV. The top of the TV held a DVD player on it. To the side of the stand was a medium sized dog kennel, a book case next to that. The book shelf was rather tall and held a variety of movies and books. The first two shelves were all DVDs and the last four were nothing but books.

"Wow, you like books huh?" Embry asked walking over to the book shelf. Aniela nodded shyly and went over to her dresser.

"What's a so-crates?" Embry asked holding one of the many books from her shelf. Aniela laughed at the confused teen.

"It's pronounced Socrates. He's a Greek philosopher and play write. That book you're holding is called 'Antigone'." She explained sitting on her bed.

Jacob and Quil were looking at the movies she owned. Picking up one that caught his interest Jacob turned around and froze. Jacob couldn't speak as he watched Aniela lift her sweater over her head and toss it on the bed beside her.

Aniela was getting uncomfortable in her sweater and decided it needed to come off. Pulling it over her head she quickly sat it on the bed beside her and quickly fixed her under shirt. Jacob sighed mentally when he realized she was wearing an under shirt, but he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her hour glass figure.

"Do you guys want to hang out for a little, maybe the rain will slow up." Aniela asked the three boys standing in her room. Quil nodded excitedly.

"Yeah and we can watch this." He said holding up one of the DVDs from her collection. Embry and Jacob both looked over to see what movie he had chosen.

"Ok, let's watch it down stairs." Aniela grabbed her comforter from her bed and wrapping it around her shoulders before all four of them migrated from her room to the living room.

Taking the movie from Quil, Aniela groaned slightly when she saw what movie it was.

"Did you have to pick this movie?" She asked holding Saw III up. Quil smiled sweetly at her as he sat down on the couch, sinking into the cushions.

"Jake, Embry and I have only seen the first two and the third is supposed to be really good." Embry nodded agreeing with his friend.

"Why, you aren't scared are you?" He asked tauntingly. Sighing Aniela put the movie in the DVD player.

"You sound like my bloody brothers." She mumbled under her breath walking back to the couch.

"Aw, is Niela scared?" Embry cooed in a baby voice, "Here you can sit right, in-between Jake and me." He said patting the cushion space between him and Jacob. Smiling at him sarcastically Aniela rolled her eyes and un-wrapped her blanket from her shoulders.

"Whoa! Where'd you get those scars?" Quil asked before getting slapped from both Jake and Embry.

"How rude can you be?" Embry hissed at Quil while Jacob couldn't stop looking at the scars Quil was talking about.

On Aniela's back were two vertical scars. One on each of her shoulder blades each started a few inches below the top of her shoulder and stopped about an inch below each shoulder blade. The skin around each scar got lighter and lighter until they hit the scar tissue where it turned to a pinkish white color.

Jacob continued to let his eyes run over the two healed injuries, both Quil and Embry doing the same thing.

"Oh when I was younger I had some kind of muscle condition with my shoulders. I had to have surgery to correct it." Aniela replied nonchalantly to Quil's rather rude question.

"Ouch, it looks painful." Embry said shuddering for extra effect. Aniela just shrugged. She had been asked the same question many times and each time she gives the same lie. She had used the lie so many times that now whenever someone asked it was a reflex to tell them she had surgery.

Sitting down she repositioned her blanket so it was over her lap and in the perfect position to pull up and shield her eyes if need be. As the movie started Jacob could see Quil lie out on the unoccupied section of the couch, his feet barely hanging off the edge, and Embry leaning back into the plush cushions to get comfortable. Aniela, who was sitting a little close to him, was clutching the blanket ready to pull it up if she needed to. Jake wanted to laugh at some of the expressions she made whenever something she thought was scary happened. She even jumped a few times, causing her arm to rub against him. Feeling her skin against his made it difficult to concentrate on the movie other then the friction created between their arms. When there was about fifteen minutes left to the movie Aniela finally gave in and just kept the blanket pulled over her eyes, only listening to the noises. It wasn't until she felt a light tapping and heard Jacob's voice that she lowered the covers.

"It's safe, the movies over." He said getting up to turn off the DVD player for her. Aniela smiled with a sigh.

"Great movie." She commented dryly, making Quil laugh while Jacob and Embry just chuckled. Looking over at the clock she saw it was almost eight.

"Oh, I didn't notice it was getting so late. Are your parents going to be worried?" She asked hopping they weren't gonna be in trouble.

"Its summer and we're teenagers. I'm sure they're used to." Quil waved off her question before standing up. Embry followed suit and headed towards the door where Quil was putting his shoes on. Jake handed Aniela her DVD and joined his friends at the door.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Embry asked tying his shoe. Aniela shrugged a little.

"I'll probably finish unpacking then try and clean the siding of the house. And if there's time I'll go get some paint. Why?"

"Call me when you start on the outside of the house, we'll come over and help." He replied causing Quil and Jacob to look at him strangely.

"Um, ok hand on I'll go get a paper and pen." She mumbled running up the stairs.

"Dude, since when do you offer to do work?" Quil asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Embry looked a little offended but answered anyway nodding towards Jacob.

"I do work, but I offered because Jakey over here has a crush on Niela." Jacob looked at his two grinning friends ready to say something only to get cut off by Aniela returning.

"Ok, write your number on this." She told Embry, handing him a pad of sticky notes and a pen. He did so quickly and handed it back to her.

"Thanks. Oh and do you know a good place to get paint?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, if you're only looking for white my dad has some. You can have it if you want. It's made for outdoors use."

"Oh, no I couldn't -" Aniela started, but Quil cut her off.

"Don't worry they were supposed to paint their house like five months ago, but still haven't done it yet. They won't be needing it." He assured her.

"Then that'd be great!" She replied happily.

"I'll call you around one tomorrow, sound good to you guys?" The three boys nodded knowing they'd be up by then. Opening the door they all said their goodbyes before walking out into the now light drizzle of rain.

Aniela waited until the car was out of sight before closing the door. She opened the gate keeping the puppies out if the living room and picked them up.  
"Come on boys." She spoke softly, "Its bed time." Walking up the stairs she went into her room and put them in her kennel, watching as they snuggled into their fluffy blankets that lined the bottom. She quickly ran down stairs and grabbed her comforter. Throwing it over her bed she went to her dresser for her pajamas. Opening the very last drawer she pulled a pair of black sweat pants out and a large t-shirt she used to wear for gym back in England.

Folding them she grabbed a pair of panties before walking across the hall to the bathroom. Aniela sat the clothes on the back of the toilet and went about running hot water for her relaxing bath. She turned it off after it was filled to her liking.

Slipping out of her jeans and shirt she lowered herself into the now full tub. As the warm water relaxed her muscles Aniela let her mind wander, thinking about everyone she met today. One person continued to pop up in her mind, making her sigh to herself. Jacob was something different. At first she thought he was shy, but now he just seemed a little quiet. But his eyes were sad like something happened to him. She could tell it was something big; his soul was darker and more sorrowful then most. Sighing again she closed her eyes and rested her head against the tiled wall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This chapter is shorter then the others because I haven't gotten any reviews and without them I don't think I'm going to continue to post on here. So please, please, please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and plot, I do not own anything Stephanier Meyer came up with.

**-x-x- Chapter 4 -x-x-**

**Guests.**

Jacob pulled up to his drive way, the lights shinning into the windows as he parked. He hurried out and up to his house, locking the door after he closed it. He could hear the TV playing in the living room and decided to go check on his dad.

"Hey dad, is there a game on tonight?" Jake asked casually. Billy looked from the TV over to his son who was leaning against the wall.

"No, not till tomorrow. I was just watching the news." He said gesturing to the commercial that had just started.

"Where have you been?" Billy asked turning his full attention to Jake.

"I went to Emily's birthday picnic, I told you that when I came home." Jacob said a little confused seeing as he had explained the whole picnic thing to his dad when he picked up the rabbit.

"I know that, but Sam called not too long ago saying you took Quil, Embry and a young lady home. When I called Quil and Embry's houses their mother's said that neither you nor their sons were there, so that only left one option." Billy spoke turning his chair towards Jacob, a sly smile on his face.

"O-oh, well Emily asked me to take Aniela home, so Embry and Quil came along. Then when we got there it started to pour. Aniela was worried and asked if we wanted to hang out, so we did." Jake explained, only giving enough detail to satisfy Billy.

"I see. So who is this girl that got you to stay somewhere else other then sulking in your room?"

"Oh well her names Aniela and she just moved here from England." He decided to leave the little bit about her looks out, knowing he'd say more then needed.

A small silence settled between the father and son.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." Jacob said pushing away from the wall and walking towards his room. But before he reached it he turned around and poked his head back into the living room.

"Oh, dad can I have the paint in the shed?" Billy looked over at his son with an eyebrow raised in question.

"W-well, Aniela is going to paint the outside of her house and I was thinking that since we never painted the house she could just use the paint in the shed." Jake finished, his voice fading off slightly at the look on his dad's face. Billy gave him a knowing smile and simply nodded.

"Thanks." With that Jacob went to his room and flopped down on his small bed, making it groan under him.

After a few minutes of trying to get comfortable he finally gave up and rolled into his back with a sigh. His head was resting in the corner of his bed against the wall and his feet were hanging over the foot of the bed. Closing his eyes he saw a face. A face he thought about constantly. It was her face and it made his stomach churn. It was Bella, she was smiling and he felt a little queasy. But right as he was about to open his eyes a new face began to form. At first it was nothing but a blur. Then as the face started to take shape and became more focused Jacob could feel his heart beat speed up. The face relaxed his body and his mind. That night Jacob ended up falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks. That night Jacob ended up falling asleep thinking of Aniela.

The next morning Aniela woke up at 7:30 and began packing the boxes stacked up in a few places. It was actually a nice day for Forks. Only a few clouds were in the sky and the sun was shining a little every now and then making it warm out. She spent about 2 hours doing that, and then ran to the grocery store to get food for her empty kitchen. When she got back from the store she started to decorate her bland house; hanging a few family pictures in the living room and some of her painting in the different rooms. At 12:45 she was just finishing hanging a picture on the wall in the office, the last room she had to do. Looking at her watch Aniela walked into her room and grabbed her cell phone. She looked up at her vanity mirror where the sticky with Embry's number was stuck. Quickly punching in the number she pressed the call button on her cell and held it to her ear. The line was picked up after the third ring and a woman's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is Embry there?" Aniela asked quietly.

"Mmhm, hang on one second hun." The woman said politely. A few seconds later the silence on the other line was broken by Embry's voice.

"Hey, Niela." He said excitedly.

"Hi Embry. Um if you still want to come over to help that would be great." Aniela could hear Embry chuckle.

"Don't worry; I already called Quil and Jake. Jakes in his way to pick me up then we'll be over there in a little." Aniela smiled; even though he couldn't see it.

"Ok, I'll see you guys' soon. I'll even make lunch." All she heard was Embry whoop before the click of him hanging up. Looking at the phone Aniela laughed and shook her head a little. Hanging up Aniela decided she should change if she was going to clean the outside of the house.

Pulling out a pair of jeans with a hole in each knee and a three quarter sleeved shirt Aniela quickly stripped out of her nice jeans and sweater. She changed into the outfit and headed down stairs to get some of the cleaning supplies they might need to clean the house.

About fifteen minutes later Aniela was just closing the back door after letting her puppies out when the door bell rang. Hurrying over to the door Aniela swung it open and smiled at the unfamiliar people in front of her. There were three people a year or two older then herself; two girls and one boy.

The boy of the group was tall, taller then herself anyway, and extremely pale. He had neatly messed hair, it was a bronze like color. Aniela noticed his eyes were an interesting topaz, it made her wonder weather or not he was wearing contacts. Aniela also noticed he was holding one of the girl's hands. The girl was a little shorter then Aniela herself and had shoulder length brown hair. She was pale but not as pale as the other two people she was with. Even without knowing the two holding hands Aniela already knew they were in love, their souls were intertwined in such an intricate fashion that there was no other way to describe the kind of connection they had. The last girl was very delicate looking and Aniela could only describe her as pixie like. Her hair was a dark brown and was short. It was styled what would be considered very hip by most teens today. The girl was just as pale as the boy but she had an air of mischief about her.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" Aniela asked a little uncertain of what to think.

"Oh, no we saw the moving truck leave here yesterday and thought we'd come over to introduce ourselves." The pixie girl said with a wide enthusiastic smile.

"I'm Alice. This is my brother Edward and his fiancé Bella." Aniela noticed Bella wince slightly at the word fiancé.

"Oh, well that was very kind of you. I'm Aniela; it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to Alice first; suppressing the urge to shiver at Alice's ice like touch.

"It's nice to meet you too." Aniela shook Edward's hand next; noticing touch was just as cold as his sister's. When she shook Bella's hand her skin was warmer then the other two, but not by much. A small silence settled over the group for a few moments. Edward looked like hi was going to say something but stopped suddenly and looked behind him. Alice and Bella looked at him for a second before following his gaze. Aniela had to look around the three to see Jacob's rabbit speeding up the drive way, screeching to a stop in front of the house.

Jacob had gotten a call from Embry at 12:30 asking if he wanted to head over to Aniela's early. Of course Jacob said yes, he had been thinking of her all night. He had showered quickly before grabbing the paint and his keys.

Throwing the paint into the back seat he yelled a quick bye to his dad and was off. Jacob picked up Quil first because his house was easiest to get to.

"Hey man. I can't believe Embry volunteered to do this. Cleaning is such a pain in the ass." Quil muttered getting into the back seat.

"Yeah, I know." Was all Jacob said before he started down the road to Embry's house.

When they got to Embry's Jacob honked a few times before they saw Embry and his mom walk out the front door. Both Quil and Jacob laughed when they saw Embry's mom plant a big kiss on his cheek. Embry made a face at his mom and tried to wipe the lipstick off his cheek as he made his way to the car.

"Shut up. You guys suck." Embry mumbled getting into the passenger seat. This only made Jacob and Quil laugh more.

Jacob started the car and drove away from Embry's house towards Forks. When Quil and Embry started to talk about random things Jacob zoned out. His mind drifted and surprisingly he wasn't thinking about Aniela. His thoughts were focused on Bella right now. He was confused about how he was feeling. Last night when Bella's face popped into his mind he didn't feel anything but guilt, when a few days a go he would have held onto her image as long as he could. Instead he felt as though something was missing, like something should have been different. Just as he was thinking about what could have been missing Quil's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey isn't that the blood sucker's car at Aniela's house?" Quil asked pointing out the window and up the road where Aniela's house was visible through a break in the trees. Jacob looked to where his friend was pointing and lo and behold the blood sucker's Volvo was indeed parked at Aniela's house.

Jacob's mind began to spin, he didn't understand. What was the leech doing at her house? Was he trying to take something else from him, something more then what he already had?

"Hey Jake, you know killing your steering wheel wont do anything to him right?" Embry asked looking at Jacob's hands that were threatening to snap the wheel in half. Jake looked down and loosened his grip before pressing the gas petal down 'til it way touching the floor. The Rabbit sped up even more as they turned at the yellow mail box. Jacob could feel his hand tremble when he saw not one but two leeches standing at Aniela's door. He could hear Embry and Quil growl a little as he screeched to a stop. His heart started to beat faster seeing Aniela peeking around the three people standing on her porch.

Quickly shutting the car off Jacob got out, followed by Embry and Quil. He could tell that his two friends being cautious, but like him their adrenaline was pumping.

Aniela smiled at the three boys, hardly noticing how the people in front of her tensed slightly; Bella the most. Mumbling an 'excuse me' Aniela walked around Edward, Alice and Bella and over to her La Push friends.  
"Hey guys." Embry smiled and surprised her with a hug. Aniela hugged him back after the surprise wore off.

"Hey Niela." Embry greeted. She was passed to Quil who gave her a side hug just as Embry had done.

"Hey Aniela." He said releasing her. When it came to Jacob he gave her a nod, but never took his eyes off her visitors.

"Hi Niela." Jacob said, using her nick name for the first time.

Looking back at her friends she smiled.

"Umm, do you guys know Edward, Bella and Alice?" Aniela asked looking over at her guests.

"Yeah, we've met." Edward said from the porch. He seemed just as tense as everyone around her. Bella looked a little awkward as she looked at Jacob.

Aniela cleared her throat a little looking at Embry for a little help. Embry looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Jacob spoke before he could.

"I brought the paint over. Where do you want us to put it?"

Looking at Jacob she smiled.

"Um, over there would be fine. I have some cleaning stuff in the house." She said motioning towards the house.

Quil walked towards the house calling over his shoulder, "I'll get it." He made sure to leave a wide space between him and the three people standing on the porch as he walked into the house.

Aniela went back to her guests.

"Umm, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but we have a lot of work to do and…" She looked up at them apologetically as she let her sentence fade off. Edward was the one who spoke up.

"Oh, we understand. We'll leave so you can get started." He smiled at Aniela as he, his fiancé and his sister walked back to their car.

"Maybe we'll come by later." Alice said with a smile, earning a quiet growl from Jacob, Embry and Quil.

The Volvo peeled away from the house as Quil returned with a bucket, scrub brush and soap.

"Is this the stuff?" He asked from behind Aniela.

Having not heard him walk behind her Aniela jumped with a squeak, landing on the ground with a rather unattractive "thud". Glaring up at the laughing boys around her she let out an annoyed huff.

"Aren't you a graceful one?" Embry laughed unloading the last thing of paint.

"Are one of you bloody wankers going to help me up?" She asked looking at the three boys around her.

Jacob, taking pity on her, walked over to the distressed girl and grabbed her hand, receiving a smile from her. Aniela was lighter then Jacob thought making him pull her up and into him.

Laughing quietly Aniela took a small step away from him; their hands still clasped together, and looked up at him. Looking down at their hands Aniela couldn't help but notice how well they fit, it was almost like opposites. Her smaller, delicate hand seemed to be almost completely over taken by Jacob's bigger and more muscular hand, but his grip was gentle and caring. Aniela smiled a little and looked back up at Jacob, getting lost in his chocolate eyes.

Someone to the side of the duo cleared their throat loudly, making them jump apart and look to where Quil and Embry were standing. The two boys were smirking devilishly at Jacob as Aniela broke away to get the hose to fill the buckets.

"Jake and Niela-"

"Shut it."

"Sitting in a tree-"

"I mean it guys!"

"F-U-C-K-I-N-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence you will be so sorry." Jacob growled, knowing his cheeks were darker then usual as he glared at his so called 'best friends'.

Quil and Embry were nearly rolling on the ground laughing at Jacob's expense. That was until they were both practically drowned as cold water was sprayed over them. The two looked up and over at the culprit, Aniela. She stood there smiling innocently holding the hose in her hand; kinked so it wouldn't spray water.

"Oops, did I get you guys?" She said biting her lower lip and smiling sweetly. Jacob was now laughing as his two friends glared at him. Giving Aniela a high five Jacob smirked triumphantly.

But in the next instant Quil and Embry retaliated; dumping the water filled buckets over their 'enemies' heads. This was what started the two hour water war between the four teens. Jacob and Aniela had started out on the same team until Aniela turned the hose on him as well, then it was pretty much just the three boys trying to get the hose from Aniela. Surprisingly Aniela didn't win; Embry ended up getting the hose about an hour into the war and doused everyone. The war ended around 3:30 when Aniela decided it was best they start washing the house instead of wasting water. All four of them were soaking wet. Quil and Embry's clothes were sopping and their hair looked damp, unlike Jacob and Aniela whose hair was plastered to their skin. Jacob had to peel his hair away from his neck and face. Aniela could feel hers sticking to her back even though it was still in the pony tail from earlier; it felt heavier then usual thanks to all the water it soaked up.

"Ok, let's get to work now." She said wringing out her hair.

"But I'm huuungrrrryyy!" Quil whined looking at Aniela with a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, you guys wash the house and I'll go make something to eat." All three boys happily agreed to this new plan and quickly began to get bust washing the house.

Jacob watched as Aniela pranced up the porch steps and into the house; leaving a trail of watery foot prints behind her.

Embry cleared his throat trying to get Jacob's attention. Jacob looked over at him only to get him in the face with one of the scrub brushes.

"Ok, just because that doesn't hurt, does not mean you should throw things at me like that." Jacob muttered picking the brush up and scrubbing a section of the house.

Aniela made sure she didn't track any water or dirt on her clean floors as she made her way to her room. Grabbing herself a pair of sweats and a fitted tank top she quickly changed and put her wet clothes down in the laundry room. Walking into the kitchen Aniela looked out the window to check on Coal and Biggie. The pups were playing with a few chew toys, their food and water bowls sitting in the shade only having a little gone.

Smiling she walked over to one of the cupboards and grabbed some long noodles out. She set the package on the counter near the stove before getting a large pot from the cupboard next to the stove. Filling the pot with water she turned the burner of the stove on and set the water to boil. While that heated she bustled around the kitchen grabbing tomato sauce, ground beef, basil, oregano and a few other spices to start her family's special sauce. As the water started to boil Aniela opened the pack of noodles and carefully put them in the bubbling water. Putting the lid on the pot she pulled a pan out from the same cupboard as the pot. Turning on another burner on the stove she set the ground beef in it, breaking it up with a spatula to make it cook faster. While the noodles and beef cooked Aniela went back to preparing the sauce her mom used to make; adding the ingredients by memory.

About an hour and a half later she was just sprinkling a pinch of oregano on top of her finished bowl of spaghetti; a secret family recipe. Smiling triumphantly Aniela set the deep glass bowl the meal on the table before popping in some microwaveable breadsticks into the microwave. While they were heating she grabbed four plates, four forks, four cups and a stack of napkins. She quickly set the table and placed the plate of breadsticks next to the bowl of spaghetti.

Stepping away from the table she looked over her handy work with a smile.

"And Austin said I'd never learn how to serve a meal."

Letting her puppies in she walked into the living room and opened the front door. What she saw made her raise and eyebrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thank you everyone that reviewed, it made me want to update! I love it when I get feedback and all the feedback I've gotten has been positive so that just makes it even better.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my story plot, everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**-x-x- Chapter 5 -x-x-**

A Cruel Woman

All three boys were soaking wet. Jacob and Embry were holding their buckets in front of them, shielding themselves from Quil, who was currently wielding the hose; spraying the other two.

"What is going on here?" Aniela asked amused.

All three boys stopped what they were doing and looked over at Aniela.

"We…were…just…um…washing…"

"Each other?" Aniela finished for Quil. He just laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Anyway I just came to tell you that the food is ready." At this their faces lit up happily as they dropped the things they were holding, Quil turning off the hose, and walking towards the house; only to be stopped by Aniela.

"But you are not tracking water and mud all through my house. Take your shoes off and leave them out here on the porch and roll your pant legs up."

Jacob, Embry and Quil all did as she said and unlaced their shoes, placing them on the side of the porch. After they rolled the end of their pants up they looked at Aniela for more directions.

"Ok, now you guys go wait in the laundry room while I get you something to change into." As she spoke she opened the front door and the three teens hurried down the hall and into the laundry room; doing their best not to leave any water behind.

Aniela headed up the stairs, down the hall and into her room. Digging through her dresser Aniela smiled wickedly as she grabbed three items of clothing for the three boys down in the laundry room. Closing the drawer she walked back down stairs and knocked on the laundry room door. The door was opened a little and a hand jutted out.

"Here, once you guys are changed put your wet clothes in the dryer and them come into the kitchen." Aniela said receiving a muffled 'ok' from the other side of the door.

"Oh and do you guys like Dr. Pepper?" Again she got a muffled answer as the door was shut and she walked into the kitchen, grabbing four Dr. Peppers from the fridge. She opened all of them and poured on into each cup. Sitting down in one of the seats Aniela waited for her dinner guests to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as three very unhappy boys walked into the kitchen looking mortified.

"Those colors suit you well." Aniela said trying to hide her laughter.

Each boy was wearing a pair of her sweats; all of the pants too small and barely reaching the middle of the boys' calf. Embry's were a baby blue color and had two black printed hand prints on the back side. Quil was wearing a pair of lavender sweats that said 'sassy' on the side in dark purple on his hip. Last but most funny was Jacob; he was wearing a pair of Aniela's pink Victoria Secret sweats that had 'pink' in white lettering on the back of them. All three boys looked equally as miserable.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman." Quil said as he sat down across from Aniela. Embry nodded his agreement and sat next to Quil. The only seat left was next to Aniela and Jacob soon occupied it.

"Ok guys dig in. I hope you like it; it's an old family recipe." Aniela said smiling as she took a scoop of spaghetti and a breadstick.

After she took all that she wanted the boys practically dove for the food; pilling their plates high with soft noodles, sauce and bread. Aniela blinked in surprise as the three boys around her started to inhale the food she had made. The boys noticed the shocked look on her face and began to eat at a human pace.

"So Niela tell us about yourself." Embry said after taking a drink of soda.

"Like what?" Aniela asked looking at him.

"Anything."

"Ok, um, I have four brothers." She said, making the guys look up.

"How old are they?" Jacob asked turning so he could look at her.

"Well, I'm the baby of the family, then there's Andrew he's twenty- two. Andre is twenty-four and has a fiancé. Austin is twenty-seven and has a wife with three kids. Last but not least is Ayden who is thirty with a wife and four kids." She said counting each of her siblings on her fingers. All three boys were looking at her with their eyes wide and their mouths slightly ajar.

"Is there a reason why all your names start with 'A'?" Quil asked.

"My mom had her reasons, but I don't really know why." Aniela replied with a small shrug.

"How about you guys; do you have any siblings?" She asked taking a small sip of her drink. Quil and Embry both shook their heads.

"I have two sisters they're both twenty-three. Rachel and Rebecca; they're twins. Rachel goes to Washington State University and Rebecca and lives in Hawaii with her husband." Jacob said.

"Wow, you're the baby of the family, too." Aniela said with a smile making Jacob smile as he took another bite of his food.

"You may be cruel, but you are one hell of a cook." Jacob said taking another scoop of spaghetti. She chuckled a little as both Embry and Quil nodded their heads as well.

The dinner progresses like that until about seven, just the four of them learning a little about each other, laughing and eating.

A little while later the buzz of the dryer sounded through the kitchen. Standing up Aniela smiled at the guys.

"Would you like me to get your jeans and shirts or would you rather stay in my sweats?" She asked smiling playfully.

"Whatever you know you like seeing us practically naked." Embry said flexing his muscles.

Rolling her eyes Aniela walked out of the kitchen and down towards the laundry room. She quickly pulled out three pairs of dry, warm jeans and three shirts. Folding the clothes and laying them on top of the dryer she left the laundry room and went back into the kitchen.

"Ok, your clothes are dry. So you can go get changed." Aniela said walking into the kitchen. Jacob, Quil and Embry nodded and stood up, walking out of the kitchen.

Sighing slightly Aniela went about collecting the dirty dishes and bringing them to the sink. She started to run the water, soaping the sponge up before starting to wash the dishes.

"Hey, do you want some help?" Jacob asked, suddenly appearing behind Aniela.

Spinning around in shock Aniela ended up splashing Jacob in the face with soapy water.

"Oh, bloody hell. I am so sorry. You just scared the death out of me." Aniela said putting a hand over her chest.

Wiping a few suds off his face Jacob smiled a little.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically.

"Hey Niela, I think your phone is ringing." Embry said walking into the kitchen holding the slim black phone that was playing 'Moonlight Sonata'. Hurrying over to him Aniela grabbed her phone flipping it open and hitting talk.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Jacob there?" A deep voice asked.

"Um, may I ask who is calling please?" Aniela was a little curious as to how someone Jacob knows got her cell phone number.

"I'm sorry; I'm Billy Black, Jacob's dad."

"Oh here he is." She smiled handing the phone to a confused looking Jacob, mouthing to him; 'It's your dad'.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Are you guys planning on coming home soon?" His dad asked.

"Why?"

"Embry's mom wants him home." Sighing Jacob nodded mumbling a 'yeah' before saying goodbye and hanging up. Handing the phone back to Aniela he turned towards his two friends.

"We have to go; Embry's mom wants him home." The two boys groaned, but walked into the living room, with Jacob and Aniela following.

Aniela smiled as the three boys walked outside onto the porch and started put their shoes back on.

"I forgot to ask, did you finish washing the house?" She asked, getting nervous chuckles and looks in reply.

"Well about that…" Embry started.

"We'll come by tomorrow and finish." Quil cut in for him.

Smiling she nodded and walked them to the car.

"Ok, I'll see you guy's tomorrow." Embry nodded before pulling Aniela into a hug, squeezing her until she squeaked, making him laugh. Up next was Quil, he gave her a hug as well, but not as hard as Embry's. Aniela let go of him and turned to where Jacob was standing. Jacob hesitated a little before getting her a small wave and getting into the car.

"Bye guys." Aniela called from the porch as she watched the retreating car headlights.

Inside the car Jacob was being verbally abused.  
"Dude seriously! How could you just wave and smile like a loser?" Quil groaned, exasperated at his friend.

"I don't know why you're freaking out." Jacob said keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. As Quil opened his mouth to say something Embry cut him off.

"He's still in denial. Give him a little bit to come to his senses." Quil sighed and sat back in his seat, glaring slightly at the teen driving the car.

"Whatever guys, I'm not in denial of anything." Jacob said getting an eye roll from Embry and a sarcastic 'yeah ok' from Quil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hope you enjoyed it, please I would love it if I got feedback on my stories letting me know what you think about it and if there's anything I can do to improve it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stephanie Meyer, I only own my characters and story line.

**-x-x- Chapter 6 -x-x-**

Meeting the Brother and A Little Pain

The next morning Aniela was woken by the insistent pounding on her front door and her puppies barking. Groaning she rolled out of bed, literally, and onto the small with a small 'oof'. She quickly pushed herself up and stumbled out of her room and down the stairs. She fumbled with the lock for a few moments before swinging the front door open.

Standing there on her porch wearing nothing but jeans was Quil, Embry and Jacob, all of whom were smiling at her.

Embry whistled at the half awake girl in front of them. Aniela blush as she became aware of what she was wearing. She was clad in only a black tank top and a pair of Mickey Mouse boxers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aniela mumbled as she let the three boys into her house.

"I told you we'd be back today." Quil said plopping down on the couch.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall by the TV Aniela looked back at the boys sitting on her couch with a glare.

"So you came over at nine in the morning?" She asked a little annoyed. Quil just smiled, making her roll her eyes.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Aniela asked after a few moments of waking up. All three boys nodes their heads excitedly in response.

Walking into the kitchen Aniela started to collect a few ingredients she was going to need to prepare breakfast.

In the living room Embry grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until he stopped on a random one. Jacob looked at Quil and Embry who were spread out on the couch watching the TV like mindless zombies, and then he looked at the entry way of the kitchen where he could hear Aniela making breakfast. Taking one more look at his two friends Jacob stood up and walked into the kitchen quietly. He smiled when he saw Aniela staring at an ancient looking cook book sitting open in the counter; her face was scrunched slightly in concentration. Her long hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and hung over her shoulder as she traced her fingers down the page of the book, mouthing the words to herself.

Walking up behind her Jake saw that she had a large mixing bowl with what looked like flour, milk and some other things in it.

"Hey, can I help?"

Aniela, who hadn't heard Jacob walk up behind her turned around with a small gasp.

"Jesus bloody Christ, that's the second time you've just about given me a heart attack I hope you know." She said holding hand to her chest and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry." Jacob said smiling a little as he looked down at her. Aniela nodded her head and looked up once she felt her heart beat normally again.

"What was it you said before I had heart failure?" She asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could help." Jake said looking at the mixing bowl on the counter. Nodding Aniela smiled.

"Sure, will you grab me four eggs, please?" Jacob nodded and got her the eggs she asked for, handing them to her. After all the ingredients were added Aniela started to mix the contents of the bowl together.

"Do you want me to set the table?" Jacob asked as he watched Aniela pour the homemade pancake mix into a pan. She simply nodded to his question before flipping the browning dough. She hurried over to the ice box and pulled out a package of bacon and a few more eggs.

It only took about 20 minutes but Aniela successfully made a breakfast for herself and three teen boys.

"Boys breakfast is ready!" Aniela called to Quil and Embry, Jacob was already sitting at the table. The two boys walked into the living room and sat in the same seating arrangement as they did last night.

Aniela soon joined them with a big plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"There's milk and juice in the ice box if you want some." She said as she sat down and took a sip of the tea she had made herself earlier. The three boys got up and poured themselves some milk before sitting back down and eating.

Breakfast progressed with little conversation; the only sounds were the utensils tapping against the plates and a few slurps here and there.

After everyone was finished the boys went outside and began to wash the house. While Aniela let her puppies out and cleaned the dirty dishes sitting on the table. When she was finished with that she walked outside to check on Jacob, Embry and Quil, but they weren't out front. So she walked back into the house and out the back door only to be sprayed with freezing cold water.

"Oi bugger!" She screeched moving her now wet hair away from her face, glaring at the smirking face of Quil.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" She asked shivering now.

"You had a spot of food on your shirt." Quil replied smiling.

"So you decided to spray me in the face?" Aniela asked scowling; "Now I'm freezing."

"Aw, poor Niela, are you cold?" Embry asked with a baby voice. Turning her glare to him she flicked Embry off scowling deeper.

Jacob looked over at the shivering girl to his left and couldn't help but walk over and drape his arm around her slender shoulders. The heat that Jacob's body radiated spread through her body and began to warm her up quickly. Aniela smiled up at him as her shivering started to stop and after a few moments it was like she wasn't even cold in the first place. But that didn't mean she wanted him to stop, his arm around her shoulders made her feel safer and it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Jacob was trying his best to keep himself, and his hormones, under control. Unfortunately he could feel his control slipping and he quickly removed himself from Aniela, not seeing the disappointed look on her face.

Quil and Embry shared a look, a look that Jacob and Aniela didn't see, a look that clearly said 'he's an idiot'.

The rest of the day went much like that; Jacob and Aniela having small moment that Jacob would in the end ruin and Quil and Embry continuing to think about how stupid Jacob was being.

The four of them were able to get the house completely cleaned and decided to paint it the next day. Jacob, Embry and Quil left around 9:30 that night only to return at ten the next morning asking for breakfast. Then Aniela, Jacob, Embry and Quil started to paint the house; getting about a quarter of it done.

And that's how the whole rest of the week progressed. The boys would show up between nine and eleven in the morning wanting breakfast and stay until nine or ten at night.

But when Friday came the boys were a little surprised to see a bright red, brand new Ford Mustang parked in the driveway. Jacob couldn't tell if it was one of the blood sucker's or not, but it didn't reek so he was guessing not. Embry and Quil were practically drooling over it, Jacob would have been to except for the fact he was a little preoccupied trying to figure out whose car it was.

Suddenly the front door was opened and Aniela walked out carrying a large duffle bag over her shoulder, what appeared to be a box with a tent in it and two sleeping bags. She was struggling with the load as she walked down the few steps of the porch. Jacob immediately went over to help her.

"Here, let me help." He said grabbing the tent and duffle bag with no problem. Swinging the bag over his shoulder he smiled at Aniela.

"Thanks." She said returning the smile.

"You guys are here later then usual."

"Yeah, I was up late last night and kind of slept in." Jacob said setting the stuff in the Explorer.

"It's fine, but breakfast is going to be a little delayed." She commented walking over to Quil and Embry.

"We're going camping." Aniela said giving the two hugs, she had learned by now that Jacob isn't the hugging type. She headed towards the house, a small skip in her step.

"We, whose we?" Quil asked following her.

"Andrew and I." She looked at the slightly confused expressions on the boys' faces before sighing.

"My brother, Andrew, remember he's the one looking after me here?" Aniela explained slowly as if they were slow.

Recognition dawned on their faces as they remembered.

"Do you still want breakfast?" Aniela asked.

"Niela, Niela, Niela. Its like you don't know us at all." Embry said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Rolling her eyes Aniela walked into the kitchen. Embry, Quil and Jacob took their designated seats at the table.

Aniela started to take eggs, cinnamon, nutmeg, milk and bread over to the stove. Pulling out a square container she combined the eggs, milk, nutmeg and a few pinches of cinnamon; mixing them together with a wire whisk. She then set a pan on the stove before turning the burner to medium-high and letting it heat. Going back to the counter Aniela took every piece of bread out of the bag and began dipping each side into the light yellow mixture in the container. Turning it over to the other side she repeated the same thing. Then she set the soggy piece of bread in the hot pan and watched as it sizzled on the hot surface before flipping like an expert with her spatula. She did this until it was a golden brown color.

A few minutes later Aniela was setting a plate of hot French toast on the table while the boys poured themselves a glass of milk. Sitting at the table Jacob handed Aniela a cup of apple juice knowing it was her favorite. She smiled at him making him smile back, and took a sip.

Jacob, Embry and Quil learned to let her take her serving of food first so they know she had what she wanted and they could have rest.

Aniela took three pieces of French toast and began to eat after drowning the bread in sugary syrup. As they ate Embry was watching Jacob and Aniela; Jacob would look at Aniela then away quickly whenever she would look his way. It was quite entertaining and Embry elbowed Quil, who was stuffing his face. This went on for about then minutes before the sound of someone calling Aniela's name caused the four of them to look towards the kitchen entry.

"Hey, Ani. Who are your friends?" A kind looking man said.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with hiking shoes and a dark blue button up shirt. His hair was a combination of dark brown and sandy blonde; it was short and quite curly. He was a little lighter skin toned then Aniela with light brown eyes and looked about five inches taller then her as well.

"These are the boys I told you about." Aniela said looking at her brother.

"Andrew, this is Quil, Embry and Jacob." She pointed to each boy as she said their name.

Quil, Embry and Jacob all gave a small sort of head nod as a 'hello' gesture.

Andrew smiled at the boys and would over to the table.

"Hello, I was hoping I'd be able to thank you."

Jacob looked at him a little confused.

"Why would you thank us?" Embry asked exactly what Jacob was thinking.

"You guys were taking care of my baby sister. I wanted to thank you for not allowing her to be alone for the past week. So thank you." Andrew said smiling a bit at the end.

"No, problem, but I think she took more care of us then vise versa." Jacob said taking another bite of his food.

"Yeah, I mean without me they would have to actually make their own food." Aniela smiled playfully at Jacob, who stuck his tongue out at her in return.

Andrew chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Make sure you're ready in half an hour." He called over his shoulder.

"Kay." Aniela took another sip of her apple juice as she ate some more of her breakfast. The boys were already done, considering the fact they lacked the ability to eat at a humanly pace instead of inhaling their food.

Leaving a whole piece of French toast on her plate, Aniela pushed the dish away and stood up to get a little more juice. Hearing Embry and Quil whine she turned around and saw Jacob eating the piece of food she left on her plate that the other two obviously wanted.

"Jake I was going to eat that!" Quil whined watching Jacob place the piece of bread on his plate.

"Too bad, so sad; I got it first." Jacob taunted Quil by slowly eating the piece of French bread, making it look like he was enjoying it more then he really was.

With a roll of her eyes Aniela turned back to the refrigerator pulling out the jug of apple juice. Pouring herself a cup of juice the jug fell from her hand as she dropped it with a small cry. A wave of pain crashed through Aniela's body making her hunch over, clutching the handle of the fridge letting out another small sound of pain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I hope you like the update. Remember to review. Oh and I was wondering if you guys wanted me to post a link so you can see how I picture my characters? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**-x-x- Chapter 7 -x-x-**

Secrets?

Jacob Quil and Embry were all on their feet as soon as they heard the juice container hit the ground. Jacob was the first one to reach Aniela. Her eyes were closed in obvious pain as she tried to take deep and even breaths.

"Go get her brother." Jacob ordered Embry as he tried to get Aniela to relinquish her hold on the fridge.

Embry hurried out of the kitchen, taking the stairs three at a time as he sprinted up them.

"Andrew! Andrew!" He said knocking on the door at the end of the hall. The door was almost instantly opened.

"What is it?" A worried looking Andrew asked.

"There's something wrong with Aniela." With those words both boys were down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen they saw Jacob and Quil hovering over Aniela, who was lying on the floor, her muscles were tense and her teeth and eyes were clenched. Her chest was raising and falling quickly as she took quick, short breaths. Jacob was calling her name and slapping her wrists lightly, looking paler then usual.

Andrew ran back into the kitchen reappearing seconds later with a burgundy bag in his hand. Sitting on Aniela's left side he pulled out a small syringe. Jacob and Quil moved to give Andrew some room as he pulled Aniela's shirt up to just above her belly button. He pulled out a small glass bottle of clear liquid before taking the orange cap off the needle. Filling the needle with the liquid he lightly tapped the base of the shot, getting any bubbles to go to the top. Squirting a little out he brought the needle to Aniela's skin and pressed it into the space to the side of her navel; injecting the shot into her body.

About two minutes later Aniela's breathing settled to a normal pace and her muscles relaxed. She opened her eyes looking up at the people around her. Her head was spinning, but the pain she once felt was subsiding now; it was being replaced by a numbing sensation. She could faintly hear her brother sigh as he stood up.

"Can you get her to the couch?" Jacob nodded and with no effort at all he scooped Aniela up into his arms.

Walking into the living room Jacob carefully sat her down on the couch resting her head on one of the pillows. Aniela opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. So instead she closed her eyes again and held her hand out weakly wanting some kind of human contact. Jacob leaned down to his knees as he took her out stretched hand. Her hand was almost limp in his and he could tell she was out of it.

He stayed like that for a few seconds until Embry and Quil came out followed closely by Andrew, who had a cloth in his hand.

"She's ok, I gave her a weak pain killer, but she will need to sleep for about an hour." He said placing the warm cloth on Aniela's head and walking back upstairs.

"Call for me when she's fully awake." The boys nodded and made themselves comfortable; Quil and Embry on the couch and Jacob sitting on the floor holding Aniela's hand. The three of them sat in a heavy silence as Quil and Embry watched Jacob. He looked more worried then they had ever seen him before. Jacob was worried, he didn't know what was going on and it frustrated him to no end.

But just like Andrew had said about an hour later Aniela opened her eyes and moaned softly. Jacob was the first to notice she was awake and instantly leaned a little closer to her.

"Hey, how are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little thirsty." She said with a dry throat. Embry was up and in the kitchen before anything else was said.

Aniela tried to sit up but her arms felt like they were a sleep. Jacob, seeing her struggle, helped her up and readjusted her pillow. Jacob sat himself on the couch near her feet and watched her to make sure she wasn't going to have another attack. Quil scooted to sit next to his friend and looked at him, seeing the relief wash over his face.

Embry walked in with a glass of water and handed it to Aniela.

"Thanks." Aniela said before gulping down the cool liquid.

"So, um… what happened?" Quil asked after Aniela had finished the water.

"Oh, sometimes my shoulders still hurt every once and a while. I guess it was just one of those times." She replied shrugging it off.

"It was nothing."

"Niela, that was not nothing, that was scary." Jacob said seriously.

"I'm fine, no harm done. It's nothing out of the ordinary." Aniela said wanting to change the subject. And thankfully her prayers were answered when Andrew came down the stairs.

"Hey Ani, are you ready to head out? We have to leave soon."

"Yes!" Aniela said quickly before clearing her throat.

"I mean sure, just let me go change." Jumping up from the couch and rushing up the stairs she avoided eye contact with the boys.

"So where are you guys going camping?" Quil asked casually.

"Um, not to far away from here; it's only like an hour and a half away." Andrew said grabbing a small pile of folded blankets that were sitting by the door.

"That's cool. Are you going to be gone long?"

"No, I have to work on Monday so we'll be gone until Sunday afternoon."

"Where-"

"I'm ready!" Aniela said interrupting Quil as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs with her puppies with her.

She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt that was a size too big for her. Her long raven hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. She smiled at her brother as walked out the door.

Andrew watched as his sister almost jogged out of the house.

"Well um, I guess I have to get going." He muttered a little bewildered as to his sister's strange behavior.

Jacob, Quil and Embry took this as their cue to leave. They headed out of the house Jacob saw Aniela sitting in the Explorer with her puppies rubbing her shoulders. He had a small gnawing feeling in the pit of hid stomach, but he didn't know what it was.

"Man what do you think that was about?" Embry asked out loud as Jacob drove down the road into La Push.

"I don't know, but she was acting really weird." Quil said looking back at Embry who was nodding. Jake could hear his friends talking, but he didn't acknowledge it, his mind was elsewhere. He was trying to plot a mental map to where Andrew and Aniela were going to be on their camping trip. He was so caught up in his thoughts he was a little startled when he pulled up to his house, his subconscious took him to his house.

Quil and Embry jumped out of the car and waited a minute while Jacob collected his thoughts. Being as impatient as always Quil walked over to the driver side door and swung it open, pulling Jacob out by his arm.

"Ok, come on. You can think inside." Snapping out of his form his zoning Jacob stood up and followed his friends into his house.

Aniela mindlessly looked out the window, staring at nothing but the trees blurring by her. It was actually beginning to make her dizzy. She couldn't help but think about what had happened in the kitchen and what was really to come.

"I think you should tell them." Andrew's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"What?"

"Your friends, I think you should tell them." Andrew repeated not taking his eyes off the road.

"No Andrew. I like having friends and I'd like to keep them as my friends." Aniela said scratching Biggie's tummy.

"So that means you can't tell them?" Her brother asked confused.

"Duh, if I tell them they'll be all, 'you're a freak and we don't hang out with people such as you' and I really can't handle that kind of rejection." Aniela replied, changing her voice as she impersonated the boys.

Andrew rolled his eyes at his sister, shaking his head at her logic.

"Whatever Ani." She stuck her tongue out at him before leaning her head back on the seat and closing her eyes.

Andrew looked over at his sister and sighed sadly. She had been through so much that neither he nor his brothers could relate to. The only person who would be able to truly understand, to truly relate was their mother and now she wasn't there to give Aniela support. He wanted to do something for his baby sister, something to take her pain away. But as much as he wanted to he knew there was nothing he could do. Sighing again he looked at her once more. Her breathing had evened out, signaling she had fallen asleep. Andrew smiled sadly at her before turning his full attention back to the road.

Jacob was sitting in his living room listening to Quil and Embry playing a game on his PS2 that his sister, Rebecca, sent him from Hawaii. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on because he was too busy looking at the map in front of him. Scanning over the crinkled paper he was trying to figure out where exactly Aniela and her brother were headed. Something about the whole situation didn't sit right with him. Even though he only knew Aniela for about a week it was pretty easy to tell when she was lying and today she was defiantly not telling the truth. But what she was lying about he didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

As he looked over the lines on the map he traced his finger along the noted hiking paths in Forks. Twenty minutes later he had a pretty good idea where the place Andrew and Aniela were going to be camping.

"Hey Jake, do you have anything to eat?" Embry asked having finished his game with Quil.

"Yeah I think there're some pizzas in the freezer." Jacob said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Andrew sighed as he drove through the dense forest, following the winding road that weaved in and out of the thick tress. They were only about five minutes away from the campsite he had found earlier. He pulled up next to a flagged tree and shut the truck off. Aniela was still asleep and he contemplated just letting her sleep because he knew she was going to be exhausted tomorrow, but then again he could carry everything by himself. Getting out of the car Andrew opened the door to the passenger side slowly and lightly shook Aniela's shoulder.

Aniela could feel herself leaving the hazy world of her dreams as she started to become conscious again; her eyes fluttered open after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"We're here, you have to get up." Andrew said helping his drowsy sister out of the car and into the brisk outside air.

The crisp cool air woke Aniela up quickly as she shivered a little.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up." She said as she picked her puppies up off the passenger seat and set them on the ground.

"Good to see. Now you can either take the bags and tent or the pups and the sleeping sacks." Andrew told his sister as he opened the back of the truck.

"I'll take door number two." Aniela said as she pulled the two sleeping bags out of the back.

"Fine, make me do all the heavy lifting." Andrew said slinging the bag over his shoulders and grabbing both the tent and bundle of wood.

"What else is a brother good for?" She joked with him. Sticking his tongue out Andrew locked up the truck and walked down the trail that led to the campsite.

Jacob, Embry and Quil were sitting in the living room eating semi burnt pizza and watching a movie on PPV. The movie they were watching was suspenseful and had all three boys on the edge of their seats, literally. The door was swung open, startling them and all three boys ended up on the floor. Billy and Sue Clearwater stood in the door way looking down at the mess of boys on the floor curiously.

"What are you boys up to?" Billy asked.

"We're watching a movie." Embry said.

"Mmhm, come on Sue let's go into the kitchen." The two adults went into the kitchen, leaving the boys to get back to their seats.

"So what do you think about going for a run later on tonight?" Jacob asked after the movie ended, trying to sound casual. Both Quil and Embry looked over at him both wearing equally questioning expressions.

"Why?"

"I don't know, we haven't been in a while."

"Mmhm, sure. Once you tell us the real reason then we'll think about it." Jacob sighed and sat back against his chair. He knew that he wouldn't get them to go unless he gave them a good reason. He argued with himself if he really wanted to tell them or not, But after and hour or so he finally decided that today was the day he told them the truth.

Aniela was sitting on a log as she watched her brother getting ready to start a fire. He was collecting a few things as kindle that was lying around the campsite.

"Jeez Ani, don't work too hard now." Andrew said to his sister before throwing the handful of sticks and twigs into the fire pit.

"Hey, I'm not the one who had to go all macho and tell me to sit here while you found some more fire wood. So excuse me for thinking you could lift a few twigs by yourself." Aniela replied bothered.

Andrew stopped what he was doing and looked at his sister. Her face was set into a glare as she stared at him and her voice was harsh, he knew something was wrong.

"Ani, are you ok?" Andrew asked as he walked over to Aniela to get a closer look at her.

Her shoulders were hunched over and she had a small sweat breaking out near her hair-line.

"Do I look ok to you?" She snapped. Spasms ran over Aniela's body as small spurts of pain rippled down her spine. She could already see what her night was going to be like, and it wasn't pleasant.

"It's ok Ani you've done this before and you're still ok. You'll get through it." Andrew tried soothing his sister as he sat next to her on the log.

She continued to glare at the ground for a moment before looking up at the sky. The fading sun had turned the sky a beautiful range of oranges and reds; it would have been an amazing picture.

"Its dusk, we have to get ready." She said in a slight daze.

Andrew sighed as Aniela stood up and started to lay out blankets in the center of the clearing.

"I'll start the fire." He mumbled pulling a bottle of lighter fluid and matches from the duffle bag in the tent. He poured some of the fluid on the logs in the fire pit before tossing a lit match into it.

Jacob sighed, "Guys, will you go on a run with me, please?"

"Not until you tell us the real reason for why." Embry said as he watched TV.

"Fine! I want to go check on Niela, Ok? Are you happy?" Jacob snapped at him flustered.

"Why would you want to do that? She's with her brother." Quil asked looking at Jacob curiously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
I hope you liked it. The next one should be out either this weekend or sometime next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**-x-x- Chapter 8 -x-x-**

Surprises.

It took Jacob a few minutes to answer the question.

"I think I've…I might have…I mean I don't know for sure, but…I think I've imprinted." Jacob mumbled growing redder by the second. He was expecting some sort of surprise, but all he heard was, "Ha, pay up!"

Looking to his friends Jake saw Embry grumbling as he handed Quil a ten dollar bill.

"What?" Jake asked a little confused. Both his friends looked at him.

"Oh, come on! You didn't actually thing we didn't know, did you?"

Jacob stood in front of his friends dumbfounded. He thought he had been doing such a good job at hiding what was actually going on with him; obviously he was wrong.

"You guys knew?" He asked.

"Of course we knew! You haven't phased since the day of the picnic, you've been happier since we started hanging out with Niela, and not to mention Billy says you talk about her in your sleep." Embry listed off, laughing at the end.

"Oh, and we can't forget the waves upon waves of sexual tension that radiates of you two when you're within a five foot radius of each other." Quil added smirking.

Glaring Jacob mimicked his friends silently as he walked over to the small hall closet and grabbed out a small bag.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Well I figured it'd be easier to put out shoes and clothes in the bag instead of tying it to our legs." Jacob explained as he put his shoes in the bag.

"Where are we going?" Quil asked.

"We're going to go find out why Aniela was acting so weird this morning." Jacob said walking back into his room to get some pants. Embry and Quil shrugged a little as Jacob came back out.

"Ok, put your shoes in here. I put a pair of pants in here for each of you." The boys did as Jake said and put their shoes in the black backpack.

It took them a few more minutes to finish getting ready, but as they got ready to head out they were stopped by Billy.

"Where are you three off to?"

"Jacob's girlfriend went camping and he wants to be stalker and see where she is." Quil told Billy quickly before hurrying out of the door. Jacob glared at his friend's back before turning to his dad.

"Aniela was acting strange this morning so I just want to go see what's up with her." Jake tried to explain to his dad, trying to sound as un-creepy as possible.

Billy just nodded and went back into the kitchen where he could hear Sue talking on the phone.

With that Jacob walked out of the door and behind some of the bushes near the side of the house. Five minutes later three wolves took off through the dense forest; running in the direction of where Aniela and Andrew were camping.

The three wolves sprinted through the woods at full speed following Aniela's sent. They had been running for about fifteen minutes and they could see the sun disappear behind the trees.

'Are we there yet?' Quil's whine echoed in Jacob's mind.

'Do you see Niela anywhere?' Embry snapped, tired of Quil's whining. Jacob merely sighed looking at the dark sky.

The night sky was blanketed with stars; the shadow of the new moon only visible if you looked hard. Jacob was pulled from his gazing at the moon by Embry.

'I see a fire about 20 yards in the front of us.' His voice sounded in Jake's head. Jacob quickly snapped his eyes ahead and sure enough he could see the orange glow of a fire.

Smiling all three boys kept their eyes on their target, happy to have found her the site so quickly. But their smile and happiness was shattered by a piercing scram.

Aniela watched sullenly as the last bit of sun vanished, leaving nothing but the small dancing twinkle of the stars. She could hear Andrew untying the puppies from the tree they were hooked to.

"Put them in the tent." Aniela said in a dead tone; her eyes never leaving the fading sun.

The sound of the tent zipping and unzipping reached her ears making her sigh for about the millionth time that night. Standing up she shivered a little since she was in a pair of shorts and a tank top with a low cut back.

Walking closer to the fire she sat on the blankets that were lain out in the ground. Laying down she rolled onto her stomach and readying herself for the night of pain.

It was only a few minutes later that she could feel the small spurts of pain turn ten times more severe then before. Her body began to quiver; only a little at first, but it became faster and faster as the seconds passed until she was practically vibrating. Then all at once Aniela's scream echoed through out the still night.

Jacob, Quil and Embry were running as fast as they could towards the clearing.

'That was Aniela's scream.' Quil said sating what was obvious.

'Thank you Quil, because we thought it was some other teenage girl out in the middle of nowhere.' Embry snapped sarcastically.

Jacob's heart was racing so fast he wouldn't be surprised if he had a heart attack. He couldn't remember a time he had ever been so scared, not even the very first time he phased.

As they reached the outer edge of the clearing they could see two figures; one being Andrew and the other Aniela. Without thinking Jacob phased back into his human form and pulled on his clothes. Quil and Embry followed his example and then huddled at the edge of the clearing, hidden behind the thick shrubs.

What they witnessed made all three of them cringe.

Aniela was laid out on the blankets withering in pain as her back seemed to be mutating. Her shoulder blades moved and cracked with a disturbing sound. Aniela had her face pressed into the blankets under her, but her cries could still be heard. All she wanted to do was pass out from the tormenting sensations running through her, but that was a luxury she was not afforded.

Jacob stood off to the side watching horrified. He didn't know what was happening, but he couldn't do anything but stand with his two friends and watch.

Aniela's shoulders and back continued to morph, the bones under her skin moving upwards until the moment Aniela threw her head back with the loudest, most torture filled scream yet.

At that précised moment Aniela's whole body with agony like none other. The skin covering her shoulders were ripped open with a sickening tearing sound that could mad a sadist flinch. Out of her back two long bone like things sprouted stretching about four or five feet into the air. Blood streamed down Aniela's back in small crimson rivulets, pooling on the blankets beneath her. Pain licked at every part of her not sparing a single nerve in her body. Her voice had long become horse from her screams and cries, now she was left whimpering with torment. Her back felt as though some one poured acid into an already open wound.

The tree boys stood planted where they were; their eyes and mouths six times their original size. As they continued to watch what was happening the bones coming from Aniela's back started to tremble and suddenly what seemed to be a thin layer of skin began to cover them.

Small grey feathers grew at the very base of Aniela's back, while longer black ones took over the rest of the two appendages. It took Jacob a moment to realize that the 'bones' coming out of her back were actually wings.

Aniela collapsed exhausted panting tiredly. Finally having stayed in the cover of the forest long enough Jacob stepped into the clearing fully, followed by Quil and Embry. Andrew, who was sitting on the log saw the tree boys first and stood up quickly. Hurrying over to them Andrew put his finger to his lips telling them to be quiet. He led the three teens a few feet away from Aniela's sprawled out form and finally spoke.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked a little frantically.

"We-" Embry was cut off by Aniela.

"Andrew?" Her soft voice sounded strange and weak.

Andrew hurried over to his sister, kneeling down next to her.

"Can I have some pain killers, please?" She asked, her eyes closed and her voice muffled. Andrew nodded, even though she couldn't see, and walked over to the tent.

Jacob walked over to Aniela, sitting on the ground beside her. He didn't know what to say, heck he didn't know if he even could say something. Aniela looked so delicate lying on a now blood stained blanket. Her usually dark skin looked paler then normal, even with the glow of the fire. Strands of raven hair were stuck to her back, which was raising and falling rapidly with her quick breaths. He continued to stare at her while Andrew gave Aniela a shot in her arm.

"What is that?" Embry asked standing next to Quil a few feet away.

Aniela opened her eyes at hearing the familiar voice. Pushing herself up with her elbows she looked from her brother to the two boys standing a few feet away and then to Jacob.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked hysterically as she sat up on her knees, only to let out a small gasp in pain. Jacob leaned in a little ready to catch her if he needed to, but Aniela only brushed it off.

"Answer me! Why are you here?" Her voiced raised a little as she looked at them, her eyes watering a little.

"Ani, calm down." Andrew said sternly.

"Don't tell me what to do! You told them to come didn't you?" She accused rising to her feet, stumbling as she did.

Once again Jacob grabbed at her before she could fall.

"Niela calm down, your brother didn't tell us to come." He said trying to soothe her a little. This time Aniela didn't pull away.

"What are you doing here then?" She asked again.

"We came here to see if you were ok. You had been acting weird earlier and we wanted to make sure you weren't mad at us." Embry said only telling half the truth.

Aniela stood up on her own, holding onto Jacob and looked at her first friends. She felt bad, not only had she yelled at them she accused her brother of something she knew he didn't do. Letting go of Jacob, Aniela stood up straight, stretching her wings out.

"So, um, I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" She asked nervously.

Jacob, Quil and Embry all nodded their heads.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well as you might have noticed, I have wings." As she spoke she moved her wings to the side of her spreading them out to their full length.

"No kidding." Quil commented sarcastically, getting elbowed by Embry.

Aniela laughed a little, clearing her throat and playing with her hair nervously.

"How about we sit down?"

* * *

Edward was currently leaning against the wall next Alice's bedroom door. He was listening to Alice and Bella's conversation as they made plans for the wedding. Tingles ran up and down his spine just thinking about the day Bella became truly his. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bella calling Alice's name.

"Alice? Alice? What did you see?" Bella's voice drifted from under the door.

Not wasting anytime Edward was in the room at Alice's side.

"What was it?" He asked quickly staring at Alice hard. Alice looked at Edward with a worried expression.

"We need to talk to Carlisle." She said slightly panicky before she turned swiftly and pranced out of the room and towards Carlisle's study.

Edward picked Bella up carefully before following his sister.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella questioned. Edward ignored her as he stepped into the massive study.

Alice, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle were all there; Emmet and Rosalie had gone on another 'honey moon'.

"What's going on?" Bella asked again, irritation lacing her voice. Edward put Bella down near the desk with care as he took his place next to her and looked at his family. Carlisle turned to Alice expectantly.

"There was a clearing, a few miles away from here." Alice spoke, her hand darting across a blank piece of paper.

"Two people, a male and a female." As she continued to describe what she had seen the paper began to turn into the scene she was talking about. Bella leaned in a little bit trying to get a better look at the picture.

The paper showed a clearing in the forest, a fire and tent in the back ground. There was a man sitting on a log in the front of the tent looking towards another figure.

Jasper handed Alice another piece of paper and she instantly began to draw again. A moment later she moved and Bella gasped. Staring back at her was the face of the teenage girl that just moved to Forks.

Aniela; the name had been eating her at her ever since she saw the way Quil, Embry and Jacob acted around her. The way they acted as though they had known Aniela their whole life even though Edward said they had only met her the day before. But what killed her most was the way Jacob was so protective over Aniela. And it wasn't only Jacob; it was Quil and Embry too. It sent a pang of sorrow through her heart when Jacob acted as though he had never known her, like he didn't confess his love for her, like they never shared a lot of the memories they did. It made her feel despicable, she wanted to cry so bad and yell at him, but she had to keep reminding herself that she had turned him down and hurt him first. He was free to act any way he wanted to around her; and she didn't really blame him for ignoring her, especially since Aniela was extremely beautiful and she could never compete with someone like that.

Just as Bella felt a new wave of despair wash over her she was brought out of her thoughts as Alice started speaking again.

"When I saw Aniela she was laying on the ground, screaming in agony while wings sprouted from her back."

Bella's brow pulled together in confusion. She didn't understand, but apparently every one of the Cullens' did as they looked intently at Alice.

"Are you saying that Aniela's a -" Edward asked slowly looking a littler paler then usual. His eyes were hard and held fear in them, not only that but as Bella looked around at the Cullens' she noticed all of them looked grave; even the usually calm Carlisle.

Alice nodded her head sadly as all the Cullens' became extremely serious.

"Aniela's what? What is she?" Bella asked a little frantic about being out of the loop with something that was obviously serious.

Carlisle nodded to Edward. "You can go tell Bella while I make a few phone calls and try to get some information." Edward nodded back at him, picking Bella up again and exiting the study, making his way to his room.

Opening the door he gently set her on the large iron bed that was missing one iron flower; he decided to keep the bed after all. Leaning back he looked up at the ceiling taking a deep breath, before telling her a long story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I hope you like the update, it is a little longer then the last one. And the next one will get into a little bit of her family history. Remember to read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**-x-x- Chapter 9 -x-x-**

History and a few Games.

The fire crackled in front of Aniela as she looked at the three confused faces before her.

"Ok, um I guess I'll start with the history." Aniela said twiddling her thumbs nervously. Taking a deep breath Aniela closed her eyes as she jumped into her long history.

"If you're familiar with the Bible then you know that there are angels and fallen angels. Angels were considered 'good' while fallen angels were 'bad'. All angels were messengers of God, and they followed his commands and requests without a problem. But there were some angels that would do their jobs like they were told, but their pride and the free will God had granted them got the better of them.

Some angels believed themselves to be more powerful then God and told secrets to the mortals that walked earth. While other angels discovered a little thing called lust.

One angel, Antony, had fallen in love with a beautiful woman named Elizabeth. When ever he had to go to earth he would find Elizabeth and spend the night with her. He had lain with her many times before he was cast out of heaven and even after he was cast out he still went to find her, wanting to express his love for her in more then just a physical way. When he did find her he was pleasantly surprised to find that Elizabeth was carrying a child; his child. Not wanting to have a bastard child, or a child out side of wedlock, they married the very next day. Nine months later Elizabeth gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named Annabel.

Annabel grew up a happy, healthy and beautiful baby; she was perfect. She grew into a fair skinned, blue eyed, brown haired beauty. Everything was fine until the night of her thirteenth birthday; that night changed their lives for the worst." Aniela took a deep breath, her throat constricting a little before speaking again.

"That night Annabel had just finished saying her nightly prayers that she felt the first stage of pain. It was a small prickling feeling, like you get when your foot fall a sleep. Not thinking much of it she shrugged it off and climbed into bed. But not even an hour later another spurt of pain swept through her body, jerking her from her sleep. Worried Annabel went to her parent room, shaking them awake and telling them of the pain that plagued her.

Elizabeth took her daughter back into her room, thinking that Annabel was just wanting someone there with her while she fell asleep. But as soon as Annabel lied down in her bed she cried out in pain, shaking and thrashing about. Elizabeth looked at her worried as she tried to keep her daughter still, repeatedly asking her what was wrong. Annabel's struggling only became worse as the minutes passed as did the pain in her back. Finally Elizabeth called for her husband. Antony rushed in having heard his wife's frighten calls for him and kneeled by his daughter as her fit continued. As Annabel's torment reached a new level, her back burned with the fury of a thousand fires and she heard her parents cry out in surprise.

Jutting out of her back were two brown wings. Confused as to what going on Annabel turned to her father for help. Antony was stunned into silence. Seeing his daughter lying on the bed with two big, brown, wings sprouting from her back made him think of some of the angels he used to work with.

Not knowing what to do -and not daring to ask for help lest their little girl be hanged- Antony and Elizabeth stayed with their daughter for the rest of the night and the next day. But through the whole time the wings didn't do anything. They didn't shrink, nor did they go away in what's so ever. The next night, though, Annabel was met with a pain worse then before as her wings began to recede back into her shoulders. The family was stumped as to what was happening and would stay up for nights on end just waiting to see if anything would happen again. And it did. One month later exactly Annabel grew wings, only to lose them the following night. Just like last time.

Confusion was all the family felt for three months straight, as the same thing continued to happen. And it continued to happen for three years. When Annabel reached her sixteenth birthday she had been engaged to be married to a young man named Joshua. And of course living in the time they did, the wedding night was spent consummating the marriage, needles to say Annabel lost her virginity. But a few weeks later, the day she was supposed to go through her transformation, nothing happened. Annabel didn't go through the maddening spurts of pain, she didn't scream out of death, and most importantly she didn't sprout any wings. This happened the following month as well and the one after that. Annabel never got wings again for the rest of her life.

She and her parents were thankful for that, and thought that maybe it was just some strange sign from God, and they were right. But when Annabel's two twin daughters reached their thirteenth birthday, the same weird transformations occurred. Her daughters sprouted yellow wings every month until they were married. And even after that, their daughters had it happen to them and their daughters after that. Every girl borne into the family tree sprouted wings on her thirteenth birthday. And this continued on through the years, until it was down to Grace Madeline Pierce, my mother. Then she had a daughter, Aniela Eedie Elizabeth Pierce, me."

Silence hung thick and heavy over the group as Aniela stopped talking. The only sound was the occasional crackle of the fire.

The Quileute boys sat in stunned silence as their minds took in everything they just heard. It was like hearing the tribe myths all over again. Jacob was trying to wrap his brain around the fact that there was someone else who went through the same thing they did; well in a sense anyway.

"So…um you're an angel?" Embry was the first to talk since the silence had started. Aniela shook her head at the questioned, relieved that the awkward silence was broken.

"No, I'm a fallen angel."

"What does that mean?" Embry asked.

"It means that I am no longer an angel of heaven." Aniela explained.

Another small silence followed only to be broken by Quil.

"Can you fly? Ouch!" Quil rubbed his shoulder that had just been bruised by Embry.

"Yes actually I can." Aniela said, laughing softly at their antics. Standing up she smiled a little while spreading her glossy, black wings into the air before she brought them down with a soft 'whooshing' sounds. After a few graceful flaps of her wings Aniela's feet came off the ground. She continued to rise into the air until she was at the tops of the trees. Smiling Aniela swooped down into the clearing, barely missing the fire and making the boys duck their heads. Her melodic laugh echoed around the empty clearing as she disappeared behind the black clouds.  
Aniela smiled as the cool night air rushed over her blowing her ebony locks behind her. It was only after a few more strokes of her wings that her shoulders began to ache slightly. Aniela slowly lowered herself to the ground, sitting back on her blankets in front of Jacob, Embry and Quil.  
Once she was situated Jacob finally spoke.  
"So you'll always get wings? Like for the rest of your life?" He asked looking at her, a slight sadness touching his eyes.  
"No, weren't you listening? Niela said that she'll stop getting them once she's married." Embry cut in. Aniela shook her head at both boys.  
"No. The women in my family first get their wings when they hit puberty, usually around the age of thirteen. Then they continue to get their wings until the day they lose their innocence."  
"Innocence?" Quil asked tilting his head to the side a little. Blushing softly Aniela nodded her head.  
"Yeah, once they lose their virginity." She clarified, earning a chuckle from both Quil and Embry.  
Jacob blushed a little seeing the devilish smirks Quil and Embry gave him. Clearing his throat Jacob shoved Embry before looking back at Aniela.  
"So when do you lose your wings?" He asked letting his eyes flick to the beautiful ebony wings.  
"Tomorrow night as soon as the moon reaches its highest point in the sky. So, sometime around midnight." Aniela replied wincing slightly at the thought of the immense pain she was going to have to go through. Andrew noticed and rubbed her shoulder lightly smiling at her. Returning the smile Aniela sighed tiredly.  
"Come on Ani, you need some rest." Andrew said standing up and going to fix a bed for his sister. Nodding Aniela stood and smiled at Jacob, Quil and Embry.  
"Night guys." She said yawning softly.  
The three boys stood as well, each of them giving Aniela a side hug.  
"Night Niela." Quil said yawning himself.  
"We'll be back tomorrow." Embry added after letting her go. Aniela smiled at him before she was pulled into Jacob's warm, muscular chest.  
"Sweet dreams Niels." He murmured softly, pressing his lips to her silky hair. Anile was slightly caught off guard by the gesture, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.  
Smiling up at Jacob she waved at them one last time before walking over to the fresh pile of blankets had laid out into a bed for her. Andrew walked with Jacob, Quil and Embry to the edge of the clearing where they first emerged from.  
"We'll be back tomorrow with around eleven with food." Jacob said to Andrew, who merely nodded.  
"That's fine. I'm sure she'll most likely be up by then." He replied as Jacob, Quil and Embry walked into the bushes.  
Andrew went back to his sister, making she was ok before smothering the fire and getting into the tent.

Jacob, Embry and Quil were already running through the dark forest on their way to Jake's house. It only took them about fifteen minutes to reach the small house. They quickly phased back and dressed back into their clothes.  
"Don't think we didn't see that." Quil said giving Jacob a sly smile.  
"What are you talking about?" Jake asked sitting down on his couch.  
"Oh, don't even try and play dumb. We saw you kiss Niela." Embry said from Jake's kitchen as he rummaged through the refrigerator.  
Rolling his eyes Jacob felt his face become a little warmer then usual -he could only guess he was blushing- as he turned on the TV, ignoring his two snickering friends.  
"Mmhm, that's what I thought." Quil said.  
Embry walked into the living room with a sandwich in his left hand and a bag of chips and a coke in his right.  
"What I want to know is where you're going to get the food you told Andrew you were going to make, because you can't cook worth a damn." Embry said sitting on the floor as he took a bite of his food.  
"Excuse me, my cooking is just fine." Jacob said more then a little insulted by his friend's comment.  
"Dude, you burned the hot dogs the one time you tried to boil them." Quil said looking at Jacob with an incredulous expression.  
Frowning at his friends Jacob turned his head to stare at the TV; thinking.  
"Fine then, I won't make it." Jacob spoke after a moment.  
"Then are we going to buy it?" Quil asked.  
"Nope." Jacob shook his head.  
"Then where are we going to get it?"  
"We'll get Emily to make it."

The next morning Aniela was brought out of the hazy world that was her unconsciousness by the sounds of soft talking.

"What happened to making breakfast?" Aniela heard Andrew ask with a small chuckle.

"Emily was sleeping." Embry's voice answered.

"Yeah and Sam wouldn't let us use is kitchen." Quil's voice whined lightly.

Aniela sat up with a small groan. Her shoulders were throbbing with the soreness that always followed after her transformation. Not only that, but her whole body ached with the stress and from sleeping on the frozen ground.

"Ew, gross." She muttered quietly to herself as she felt her blood matted hair. Quickly she used the black hair tie around her wrist to toss her hair up into a fashionably messy bun.

The voices she heard earlier got a little louder as she moved towards the small smoky fire.

"Well, good morning sleeping angel, so nice of you to join us." Quil's voice greeted Aniela.

Rubbing her eyes a little she looked at the four men in front of her.

Sitting farthest from her was Quil and Embry; both of who were eating a donut. Andrew stood a few feet away from the two talking on his cell phone. And finally sitting a little to her left was Jacob. He was seated on a large log with boxes of donuts in front of him.

"Morin' guys." Aniela mumbled taking a seat on the log next to Jacob.

"What kind of donuts do you like?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Chocolate with sprinkles." She answered almost instantly, returning his smile.

He reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a chocolate iced donut topped with blue and pink sprinkles.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Aniela said taking a bite of the sweet breakfast treat.

A comfortable silence fell over the group as they all enjoyed their breakfast, only the sounds of the bird's morning song and the occasional murmur from Andrew.

All three boys were trying their best not to start at Aniela's wings. But they were failing, miserably.

Jacob's eyes flicked over at them, amazed that such beautiful wings could cause so much pain. The morning light that shined off the silk like feathers made it easier to see how dark they actually were. The black that colored them was like nothing Jacob had ever seen, the deepest pit couldn't compare to the dark coloring of her wings. He was mesmerized by them. That was until Jacob noticed the dried rivers of blooded caked on Aniela's thin shoulders. Starting from the base of her wing and going up and out staining her light blue tank top a rich crimson.

Snapping out of his daze Jacob felt a pebble hit him in the cheek. He looked over to see Quil and Embry smirking at him, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop!" Jacob mouth at them frustrated.

Aniela laughed silently to herself, having seen the whole thing.

"So what do you want to do today?" Embry asked going for his sixth donut.

"Oh you guys don't have to stay here, it'll be boring." Aniela said quickly, not wanting them to waste their day in boredom.

"It's not like we have anything better to do- OW! I mean nonsense; we want to hang with you." Quil said smiling goofily at Aniela and Embry.

"Exactly, so anything you want to do?" Embry asked again, sending a small glare in Quil's direction.

Aniela only shrugged a little.

"I can't go too far away."

"Then we'll do something here." Jacob said with a nod.

Smiling Aniela took her second donut and bit into it only to spit gag and spit it out a moment later.

"Ew! Niela, these are some of my favorite pants." Quil complained flicking a piece of soggy bread off his pant leg.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked a little alarmed.

"I hate filled donuts." Aniela said scrapping her tongue dramatically, muttering a soft 'gross' under her breath.

Jacob smiled shaking his head, as Embry laughed pointing at the grumbling Quil.

"Here, this one isn't filled." Jacob said handing a sprinkle covered donut to Aniela.

Jake could feel his heart skip a beat slightly at the smile she gave him as she brushed her fingers over his taking the food from him.

The morning progressed with more conversation and discussion about what they were going to do with the rest of the day; Aniela still insisting they didn't have to stay. Jacob, Quil and Embry only hushed her, telling her they really did want to stay with her. But after about the tenth time of her telling them they didn't have to stay all three of them pulled a puppy face.

"Do you really want us to leave?" Jacob asked making his bottom lip tremble. Aniela caved instantly.

So they ended up doing random contests. Like who could hold their breath the longest, who could stand on one foot the longest and who could go the longest without talking; Quil lost that one in the first six seconds. Now they were seeing who could go the longest without blinking. All four of them were seated in a circle a few feet away from the fire so the smoke from it wouldn't interfere.

Aniela was sitting in-between Embry and Quil with Jacob in front of her. They were about three minutes into the competition and Aniela could already tell the other's eyes were beginning to dry out. A minute later Embry and Quil caved, blinking their eyes rapidly. Now it was only Jacob and Aniela. They both smirked at each other as they stared each other down.

Jacob could feel his eyes begin to close a little on their own accord. Smirking more Aniela watched as Jacob's eyes continued to squint more and more until a few moments later he groaned and brought his hands to his burning eyes.

Cheering Aniela jumped up and down a few times waving her arms in the air.

"Oh yeah, I whooped your arse! Who's your dadd- whoa!" Aniela said, squeaking a little at the end as Quil and Embry lifted her onto their shoulders cheering.

"Ok, ok, ok I get it." Jacob said standing up and shaking his head at his friend's antics.

"Aww, there's no need to be a sore loser Jake." Embry said lowering Aniela back to the ground.

"Niela whooped you fair and square." Quil said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, no shame in losing, you did well." Aniela added playfully.

Rolling his eyes Jacob stuck his tongue out at the three childishly.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Oh I have been meaning to tell you guys that if you want to see a few pictures of how I picture my character and a few from the book you can go check out the links on my profile. Please review, I like to know weather you guys enjoy my stories or not. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**-x-x- Chapter 10 -x-x-**

A Night of Agonizing Pain

They continued with their little games until about five when the sun began to set the sky ablaze with deep oranges and striking reds as it started it's decent below the horizon.

"Ani, you should probably get ready." Andrew murmured as he walked over to the group of laughing teens.

The four of them stopped their joyful banter instantly as a depressing mood began to settle over Aniela.

Nodding she stood up and walked over to her bag of clothes. Pulling out a pair of sweats she hid behind a patch of bushed to change.

Jacob could hear the rustle of clothes as she changed. Sighing quietly he looked over at his best friends. They had the same apprehensive look that he probably wore.

"I should probably warn you," Andrew started making the three boys look at him curiously,

"What you saw last night will be nothing compared to what is going to happen tonight." Andrew continued, his voice taking on a grave under tone.

Jacob looked at him a little frightened of the upcoming events as the image of wings shooting from Niela's back sprung to his mind from the night before and wondering how it could be worse then that. Before any more images of the previous night were able to fill Jacob's mind Aniela's voice broke through him.

"Are you going to stay?" She asked looking at the three boys before settling her eyes on Jacob.

"Of course we are." Jacob said before anything else could be.

The smile that graced Aniela's lips made Jacob's heart quicken.

She nodded and walked towards the same pile of blood stained blankets that she used before. Throwing them on the ground she sat on them looking over to where the others were standing.

"Well? Don't just stand there." She said with a light laugh as she motioned to the logs they had been seated at before.

Jacob, Embry and Quil could already tell that she was masking her feelings by the concentrated look on her face; she got it when ever she tried to lie.

The boys smiled at her and did as she wanted them to. Quil and Embry went and sat on the log while Jacob sat on the blanket in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment. Their eyes tracing over every feature that they could make out in the dancing light of the fire.

"What time is it?" She asked softly not taking her eyes away from the boy in front of her.

"Almost five thirty." Andrew said watching his sister closely.

"Do you want me to get your shot ready?"

Aniela nodded again and finally tore her eyes from Jacob and looked towards the slowly sinking sun.

A moment of silence hung over them as the three boys stared at Aniela intently. It was broken by Jacob's voice.

"What's it like?" He asked quietly catching Aniela's attention.

"Hmm?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"What's it like, going through your transformations I mean?" Jacob asked again keeping his eyes on her.

Aniela looked away from him again and looked up at the dark sky. A distant look taking over her eyes as if she was watching something far off. It was a few moments before she spoke.

"The pain…it's horrifying…absolutely agonizing." She said; her voice barley above a whisper.

"Feeling your bones move within your body is…bad to say the least, but its nothing compared to the wings. How they rip through the tissue in my body before tearing through my back…feeling the blood rush over my skin…knowing that the next night will be even worse. It's the second worst pain I've ever had to deal with. Second only to…my mother's death." Her voice cracked with agony as she whispered the last of her sentence.

Aniela moved her eyes from the dark sky and to her clasped hands in her lap. A moment later she jumped slightly as two strong arms wrapped around her.

Jacob watched Aniela stare lifelessly down at her lap, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. An overwhelming urge to comfort her spread throughout him and this time he didn't deny it. Instead he leaned towards her, bringing his arms around her and pulling her to him. He could feel her hands grab onto his shoulders as she began to tremble.

Jacob's first instinct was to pull away, but a moment later he felt moisture on his chest and a small sob wrack Aniela's small body. He felt her press herself closer to him, burying her head in his chest as more and more sobs shook her whole body, crying silently as she did so.

Embry, Quil and Andrew watched as Jacob closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips to Aniela's head, whispering softly to her as she clung to him like he was her last life source.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Aniela broke away abruptly with a small hiss of pain. Jacob looked down at her, a worry shining in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Shaking her head she nodded up to the sky where the moon was just peaking over the trees.

"Just the burden of being me." Aniela said lightly as she closed her eyes.

Andrew decided it was time to step in.

"Ani, do you want it now?" He asked holding up the previously prepared shot. Aniela nodded, wincing as she felt a prick in her arm.

"Thanks." She said a few minutes later when her body took on a slight numbing sensation.

Sighing she opened her eyes. Jacob was looking at her wings intently for a moment before reaching and picking something off the blanket beside Aniela. In his fingers he held a single ebony feather. He looked at it attentively before he noticed another one gracefully drop to the blanket as well.

"Why are you losing your feathers?" Quil questioned his eyes on the fallen feather in Jacob's hand.

"I always lose my feathers before I lose my wings."

"Why?"

"It's just how it is." Aniela said shrugging a little smiling at Quil.

Soon the once little numbing feeling spread quickly and intensified. Aniela could feel her legs and arm become lazy as the pain killers moved through her system.

"Mmm…move over." She mumbled as she lightly pushed Jacob's arm.

Standing Jake moved over by his friends watching as Aniela lay out on blankets on her stomach. As the time passed more and more feathers floated from the majestic wings they were once attached to and the silence hung heavier and heavier.

Aniela had been lying in the same position for almost three hours, she was relishing in the fact that she couldn't feel anything, but just as she was beginning to doze off the numbing was replaced with the tingling that signaled feeling was returning to her body. Five minutes later small spurts of pain took over the prickling sensation.

"Mmm…what time is it?" She whispered quietly, making the silent boys jump slightly at the sudden noise.

"Umm, it's almost eight."

Sighing Aniela pushed herself up rolling her shoulders getting a few 'pops' as she did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you guys with nothing to do." She said timidly seeing the boys in the same position they were in before she laid down.

"It's ok."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Quil and Embry said waving a dismissive hand at her.

Aniela smiled at them quickly before standing up and walking over to the small cooler that held various drinks. Shuffling through it a little she tried to find a Brisk but after a few times of looking she gave up with a small sigh.

"What were you looking for?" Jacob asked noticing her frustrated face.

"Hmm? Oh, just a Brisk, but I think I drank the last one at lunch."

"Well, we could go buy some if you want." Jake said standing.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a jiff." Quil added a wide smile on his face.

Seeing that they wouldn't take no for an answer Aniela simply smiled at them.

"Thank you guys, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, but I'm the sweetest right?" Quil asked sticking his tongue out at the others.

"Nope." Aniela said cheerfully with a sweet smile.

"Ooo, I think we need to pick some is up for that burn Quil just got." Embry stage whispered to Jacob.

Aniela started laughing, making Quil glare at her.

"Fine then, I can tell where I'm not wanted." Quil huffed dramatically as he made a show of stomping out of the clearing through a cluster of bushes. Embry and Jacob rolled their eyes as they watched their crazy friend.

"We'll be back soon." Jacob said looking at Aniela quickly before the two Quileute boys walked through the buses walked through the bushes Quil had moments earlier.

Aniela giggled a little as Andrew looked at her.

"Next time we go camping, they definitely have to come." She said nodding her head looking back at the fire.

"Ok, but if Quil had six soda's in a row again I am not going to try and calm him down." Andrew muttered walking to the tent.

Moments later Aniela was greeted by her two puppies. Coal simply began to run around the camp, sniffing anything he could get under his nose. Biggie instantly crawled into her lap and stood on his back lets with his front paws on her chest as he tried to make himself tall enough to lick her face. Aniela laughed at her corgi's attempt to be affectionate.

Leaning down she felt his tongue leave a trail of moister on her cheek making her wrinkle her nose a little.

"Hi, babies. Did you have fun this afternoon with Jacob, Quil and Embry?" She cooed in a baby voice scratching Biggies stomach. Biggie only looked up at her with his tongue falling out of the side of his mouth.

"Aww, I'm sure you did." Aniela giggled with a smile. She continued to talk and play with her puppies for about two hours, wondering how long it was going to take Jacob, Embry and Quil to get her Brisk.

Jake was currently at home sitting on the couch on his living room. His knee jittery as it rapidly shook back and fourth, his eyes flicking over to the clock a few times. Sitting beside him were Quil and Embry and in front of the three boys was Billy, Sam and Emily. They had been sitting there for the past ten or so minutes since Jake went home to get some money and it was beginning to get on his nerves as Sam just stared at them not speaking.

"So would you guys like to tell us where you've been all day?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were hanging with Niela out where she was camping. Why?" Embry asked confused.

"The whole pack was trying to get a hold of you. We called your parents and they had no idea where the hell you guys were. There was going to be a meeting, but you were nowhere to be found." Sam said in a very business like voice, a slight glare touching his eyes.

"What did you need us for?" Jacob asked glancing at the clock to the left of the T.V noticing it was already almost ten.

"I'm sorry, are we keeping you from some pressing matter?" Sam asked noticing Jake's frequent glances at the clock.

"Yes, but what was the meeting about?" Jacob asked quickly.

"The meeting was about information we received from Dr. Cullen." Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Jacob's behavior.

"Well can we talk about this tomorrow?" Jacob asked surprising not only his dad, but Sam and Emily as well. It wasn't like him to put off information about the leech family, but Aniela was going through another painful night and he needed to be there for her.

"Well we could, but its important information. Do you have some former pressing issue?"

"Yes." Jacob, Quil and Embry all said at once.

"What?" Sam asked a little angrily.

"Sam!" Emily cut in as she slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. A smile spread across her face.

"Let Jake go and we'll just fill Quil and Embry in tonight and Jake can just come see us tomorrow."

"But Emily…" Sam started to object.

"No, it will be fine." Emily soothed, putting a hand on his shoulder as she sent a wink to Jacob.

Jacob felt his face redden slightly as she stood up.  
"Ok, well I have to go, but I'll be back in a few hours." He said giving a slight wave to the people sitting in the room.

Once he was out of the house he quickly went to the small Quickie Mart for the pack of Brisk for Aniela before heading back to the campsite.

As he whipped past the blurred trees he continuously looked up at the moon that had almost made it to the center of the sky. He had just phased back when he heard a small muffled scream. Looking up towards the clearing he momentarily forgot the twenty four pack of soda he held in his hand letting it fall to the ground as he listened to the sounds of pain coming from Aniela.  
A second scream broke him from his daze. Quickly he scrambled through the bushes and over to where Aniela was laid out on her blankets with her face buried from sight. He sat on the log right across from her, not saying a word, he couldn't think of anything to say that would be able to calm her down.

Aniela clung onto the blankets beneath her as rippling pain washed over her. Moaning in pain she bowed her back. She could feel the bones under her skin shift and move. Slowly she felt her wings shudder, causing her whole body to shake a little as well. Just like the night before her slow shakes become more violent as each second passed as did the pain that tore through her being.

Her muffled cries of suffering became louder and louder until she was screaming bloody murder. No longer was the moving of the bones in her back discomforting; it was torturous. The sound of it alone could make a priest curse. And the feeling was like nothing she would wish on anyone.

Aniela could feel the tissue under her skin rip as her featherless wings started to recede into her back from where they had sprung from.

Then all at once nerves in her back screamed in terror as the bone wings started the painstakingly their slow decent, rubbing against the scarred skin.

Centimeter by centimeter Jacob watched as once magnificent wings started to lower down into her back. He now understood why it was so much more painful for Aniela to lose her wings then to get them. The skin at the base of Aniela's wings tore open again causing crimson liquid life to spill down her back, neck and shoulders.

The sight made Jacob's stomach churn uneasily and he wanted nothing more then to figure out away to make this easier for Aniela, to do something to take her pain away. Finally he had to look away as it became too much for him to handle. It took several minutes for him to collect himself enough to turn back towards the suffering girl before him.

Her wings were now barely two inches long and Aniela could no longer scream out for mercy as her voice had long grown horse. But still she whimpered and cried for a break from the torture that was her curse.

By the time Aniela's wings were totally back under her skin she was completely drained. Her hair and back was soaked with blood and perspiration. The aching in her back wasn't helped any by the fact her lungs were in dire need of oxygen making her chest heave quickly making her lungs burn.

Aniela's heavy pants slowly turned soft after she turned her head to the side. Her eyes were closed as she gulped for precious air. Jacob slowly stood from his spot on the log and kneeled beside Aniela.

Feeling the slight movement of the blankets Aniela cracked her eyes open a little. Her blurry vision cleared slightly and a soft smile turned the corner of her lip.

"Jacob…" Her horse voice whispered. She was elated to know he was there. She had almost been certain he Quil and Embry had used the Brisk thing as an excuse to leave, but seeing him there meant so much to her.

"Yeah Niels, it's me. I'm right here." He said softly.

Andrew walked over to his sister and Jacob, holding his burgundy medical bag and another shot.

"Glad you came back." He murmured to Jacob as he kneeled on the other side of Aniela and injected to pain killer into her arm.

"No problem."

I hope you liked it. Let me know with a review! And to those of you who are reviewing, thank you so much. I love all the feed back I get. It makes me want to post more chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**-x-x- Chapter 11 -x-x-**

Dreams and a Cold shower

Setting the bag down Andrew pulled out some gauze, bandages, medical tape and disinfectant.

They sat there for a few minutes waiting for the pain killers to take affect before Andrew carefully pulled the straps of Aniela's top down. Now the two wounds on her back were easier seen and Jacob had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Andrew, unfazed, by the sight quickly went about cleaning the bloody gashes with the hospital grade disinfectant.

Once that was complete he got a few sheets of gauze ready.

"Ok, will you hold her up while I wrap her?" Andrew asked looking up at Jacob.

Nodding Jacob gently took a hold of Aniela's arms and lifted her up so she was sitting on her knees. His face flushed and he averted his eyes as Andrew pulled Aniela's shirt so it was around her waist.

With a steady hand Andrew layered gauze on his sister's wounds and begun to wrap the bandaging around her tightly. It took him a couple minutes, but once he was done he pulled Aniela's shirt back up and packed his bag back up.

"Do you want me to put her some where?" Jacob asked as he looked back at Aniela.

"Yeah, put her in the tent please. Biggie and Coal are in there, but they shouldn't give you too much trouble."

"Ok." Jacob shifted Aniela so that he had an arm under her shoulders and an arm under her knees.

Raising to his feet her effortlessly brought the unconscious Aniela over to the tent. Jacob opened the zipper and was instantly greeted by two pups jumping around.

He smiled at them as he set Aniela down on one of the sleeping bags, covering her with a blanket. She instantly snuggled into the blankets around her mumbling softly. Biggie and Coal seemed to know something was wrong with her as the quickly scampered over to her, licking her face a few times before nestling beside her.

Jacob watched them for a few moments before getting out of the tent and heading over to where Andrew was picking up the blankets by the fire.

"Hey, I have to head home. But tell Niels that me and the guys well come by tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll have her call you when we get to the house in the morning." Andrew said nodding.

Jake smiled at him and put his hand up in a wave good bye as he walked through the bushes. Once he was out of sight he quickly undressed and packed the backpack with his clothes and the forgotten case of soda. Phasing he dashed through the dark forest, heading towards La Push, Aniela floating in the back of his mind as he raced home.

Aniela awoke with a small sore filled groan. Looking down to her side she found her two puppies curled up with her, Biggie was nuzzled against her chest and coal was under her left arm. Smiling down at them she sat up and looked over behind her back expecting to see her brother sleeping, but instead she was met with an empty sleeping bag. Furrowing her brow in confusion a noise outside the tent caused her to wiggle out of her sleeping bag and crawl over to the opening of the tent.

Unzipping the door Aniela peeked out and looked for the cause of the noise. Her eyes landed on her brother's form as he carried the cooler out of the mouth of the clearing towards where the truck was parked. Aniela unzipped the tent fully as she climbed out into the crisp fresh air. She took a moment to stretch her sore body before kneeling in front of the tent and starting to fold the two sleeping bags.

"Well glad to see you're awake." Andrew's voice startled Aniela.

"I thought I was going to have to roll the sleeping bag with you inside." He said jokingly.

Aniela rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh as she threw one packed sleeping bag at him. Catching it he set it on the ground.

"Ok, you go load these two and the pups in the truck while I pack the tent."

"Ok, just hurry up I don't want to wait on you all day." Aniela said with a joking smile as she stood up with the other sleeping bag.

She set it down next to the other before returning her two rambunctious puppies and hooking them to their leashes. Picking up the two sleeping bags she led the pups out of the clearing and down the small trail for a few minutes before her truck came into view.

"Ugh gross." Aniela complained quietly after she loaded everything and was sitting in the front picking at the dried blood on her shoulders.

"Ani, stop doing that, you're getting flakes in the truck." Andrew scolded as he shoved the tail gate closed. He opened the driver's door and slid in.

"But it's itchy and gross and dried and, and, and ITCHY." Aniela whined at her brother suppressing the urge to scratch her shoulders more.

Andrew rolled his eyes backing up and turning the explorer around.

"So tell me… you and Jacob are close, huh?" He asked slyly glancing at Aniela from the corner of his eyes.

A small frown turned down her lips as she pondered his question. Were her and Jacob close? Aniela though so, seeing as she had only known him for about a week. But she always felt as though there was something he was holding back. And it wasn't just him; it was Quil and Embry too. Anytime she asked about the Quileute tribe they would skitter around answering the questions. Granted Aniela wasn't completely honest about everything either, but her reason was perfectly reasonable.

'No,' Aniela thought. 'I can't be sure what their reasons are.' It wouldn't be fair for her to judge their hesitancy around her.

Aniela continued to file through the thoughts in her head for a few minutes. Andrew watched his sister's face; a small crease appeared between her eyebrows as her expression changed every few moments until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ani?"

"Huh?" She asked jumping a little.

"Are you going to answer my question or continue to make weird faces to yourself?" Andrew asked looking at her.

"Oh, what was it again?" She laughed nervously.

"Are you and Jacob…_close_?" Andrew spoke slowly as if Aniela wouldn't be able to comprehend it.

"I'm close with all the guys, well close for only knowing each other for such a short time." Aniela responded calmly having noticed the small stress he used on close.

"Oh, ok." Andrew mumbled. He dropped the subject quickly having never been good at the whole parental thing, it he wanted to get any information out of her he'd probably have to call Andre's fiancé. But that was going to have to wait for another time.

As they continued the drive home Aniela watched as the lush vegetation blurred by, admiring the beauty of it. After and hours drive they finally pulled into the drive way at about one in the afternoon. While Andrew unloaded the truck Aniela headed inside to take a much needed shower.

The hot water felt like liquid heaven as it ran over Aniela's sore body. The rose colored water washed down the drain, carrying the dried blood that had crusted to her skin and hair with it. After washing and scrubbing herself clean Aniela stood under the hot spray of hot water for a while letting it soothe her tense muscles with it's rhythmical beating. By the time she stepped out the water had begun to run cold.

Wrapping a towel around herself she picked up her discarded clothes after throwing away her bloody bandages. Walking out of the steamy bathroom she hurried into her room, closing the door behind her. Dumping her dirty clothes in the hamper she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black and white toe socks, a pair of boxer shorts a large t-shirt and a pair of panties. Aniela dressed quickly before brushing out her hair.

Just as she finished putting her hair into a big, messy bun a knock sounded on her door.

"Ani?" Andrew's voice asked.

"Yes?" Aniela asked as she opened her bedroom door with a small smile.

"I told Jacob that you would call him when you got home."

"Oh, ok I'll call him now then." She said walking over to her cell phone sitting atop her dresser.

"Hey, did you leave any hot water for me?" Andrew asked with little hope, making his sister look at him with a guilty smile on her lips. Sighing he looked at her with a mock glare.

"Fine I guess I have to wait for my shower, huh? If you need me I'll be in my room."

"Sorry." Aniela smiled at her brother innocently. Andrew only rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to his room.

Walking back to her dresser Aniela grabbed her cell. Flipping it open she quickly punched in the digits to Jacob's home number. With the phone ringing Aniela walked over to her bed and sat down waiting for an answer. Finally right before she was getting ready to hang up a deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice asked politely.

"Hi, umm is Jacob there?" Aniela asked a little intimidated by the roughness of the voice.

"No he isn't. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Um, sure, will you tell him Aniela called please?"

"Ok, I will." The voice replied.

"Thank you, bye."

Aniela heard a gruff 'bye' before a click signaled ending of the call. Sighing she stood up and walked down the hall to the art room. She pulled out a set of her oil paints, brushes and a pallet before she walked over to the fresh easel by the window. She stared at the blank white canvas for a moment after having filled her painting pallet, just letting her mind wander. Furrowing her brow Aniela dabbed her brush in a dull blue pressing it to the white surface she let her hand glide against it on its own free will.

Aniela continued to work on her painting, becoming engrossed in it- her mind blacking out everything that wasn't her art. She was completely focused on the easel and the easel only as the once blank sheet was now becoming marked with a variety of dark blues, greens and hints of purple all blending together to create what she saw in her mind.

The creation captured Aniela's attention for hours and when she had finally finished her eyes were sore and her fingers were an array of smudged colors. But she was proud of what she had finished. The painting the occupied the face of the easel was of a deep purple mountain range, shades of green gave a sense of vegetation on and around the mountains. Light blues and shades of purple surrounded the great peaks, creating a haze over the mountains like one would see before or after a rain storm. The whole painting was done in such away that even though the brush strokes were visible they added a certain beauty and peacefulness.

Stepping away from her wet easel Aniela smiled, happy with her work. Looking at the digital clock sitting atop the desk big red numbers flashed 7:30 pm. Aniela's eyes widened a little.

"Wow, three hours. I bet Andrew's hungry by now." She mumbled walking out of the room. The noise from the TV could be heard from where she was standing in the hall. Heading down the stairs Aniela found her brother lying on the couch with a plate of left over steak resting on his stomach. He seemed to be focused on whatever was playing on the screen of the TV.

"Well I'm glad to see you are out of you're zombie like state." Andrew said suddenly, making his sister jump.

"Yes, well I'm glad to see you know how to feed yourself without my help." Aniela countered taking a seat on the side of the couch her brother wasn't splayed out on.

"I did live by myself in Chicago just so you know."

"Whatever, you lived in a one bedroom apartment and lived off take out." Aniela said with a stern look at her brother. Clearing his throat Andrew looked back at the TV making his sister smile triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah just go make yourself some food so you can come and watch a movie with me." Andrew said smiling at his sister. Aniela returned the gesture and stood up walking into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge Aniela's blue eyes scanned over the contents filling the fridge. Deciding to stick with something simple she pulled out the jug of milk and a sick of butter before bumping the door closed with her hip. Setting everything out on the counter top she walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a blue box. Bringing a pot of water to a boil Aniela started to measure out the required amount of milk and butter she needed. About fifteen minutes she walked into the living room carrying a bowl of steaming Kraft mac-n-cheese and joined her brother on the couch.

"Finally, I almost started the movie without you." Her brother complained now sitting up.

"Oh hush I wasn't even in there twenty minutes. You are such a baby sometimes." She mumbled with a shake of her head. Andrew simply smiled and got the movie all ready and started. Aniela took a small fork full of food and settled back into the fluffy cushions behind her as the beginning of Alvin and The Chipmunks began to play.

It was roughly an hour and a half later that the movie ended and Andrew went straight to bed complaining about going to work at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning. Aniela rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to clean her mess. When she was finished she glanced at the as she stepped into her room seeing it was nearly ten.

Sighing she wondered if it was too late to call Jacob.

'But then again,' she mused, 'He is on summer break.' Biting her lip she stared at the phone sitting on the dresser. Aniela sighed again before grabbing it and sitting on her bed. Her fingers quickly pressed Jacob's number and held it to his ear and waited for someone to pick up. After a moment the same gruff voice from before sounded in Aniela's ear.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Aniela again. I was wondering if Jacob was there." She kept her tone polite.

"Not at the moment, but I'll tell him you called." The voice said, not sounding the least bit irritated.

"That'd be great thank you."

"No problem, goodnight."

"Bye." Aniela sighed as she closed her phone before tossing it onto its usual place on her dresser.

She quickly did all the necessary things she needed to do before putting her puppies in their kennel and hopping in bed. Snuggling into her heavy comforter Aniela was almost instantly asleep when her head touched the pillow.

The next morning Aniela awoke to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock. Groaning softly she rolled out of bed and shut the annoying noise maker off, questioning why she set it in the first place. She opened the small hatch on the kennel and let her two furry balls of energy out.

They rushed down the stairs trying to catch up with Aniela as she headed into the kitchen to let them outside while she made them each one egg for breakfast. A few minutes later the scrambled eggs were fully cooked and Aniela put one in each bowl along with a little bit of wet food and dry puppy food. When she set the bowls out for her babies they almost attacked her trying to get to it. She shook her head and walked back inside, going to her room.

Changing into a pair of jeans and a light green sweater she grabbed her phone and tried Jacob again.

"Hmm…" Aniela sighed sadly closing her phone and shoving it into the front pocket of her jeans. Shrugging she reminded herself that Jacob had a life of his own with other friends and couldn't spend all his time with her, even if she was bored senseless without him, Quil or Embry around.

Heading back down stairs a flash of white caught her eye. Tapped to the front door was a note, Aniela instantly recognized her brother's chicken scratch hand writing.

_Ani-_

_I will be home around eleven; I have to work an extra shift. I expect a hot diner by the time I get home, I have to keep you busy some how, lol. Try not to get too bored._

_Love you,_

_Andrew. _

Aniela smiled a little before tossing the paper and walking out back. Finding her puppies plying with their tug rope she whistled loudly catching both of their attentions. They scurried towards her, panting heavily when they finally reached her.

"Hi boys, you have to go in the kennel for a little." Aniela cooed as she picked them up and carried them to her room. Putting them in the kennel Aniela grabbed her wallet and keys from the dresser and headed out of the house.

Driving to the grocery store she didn't pay much attention to what was going on around her. She was wondering why Jacob wasn't answering her calls. It was a little disconcerting, and she couldn't help but think that maybe she had done something wrong, but she couldn't think of anything she had done. Aniela shrugged it off as she pulled up to the grocer story, reminding herself that it had only been a day.

Getting out of the truck she walked into the store grabbing a cart and picking random items off the shelf whenever she found anything that she thought Andrew might like. She spent almost an hour in the store before she decided that she had a sufficient amount of food to last them a while. Checking out was a pain. Aniela had only about thirty things while the woman in front of her had at least two carts full. By the time the woman was completely checked Aniela was ready to scream at her. Finally after an eternity of standing in line Aniela got back in her truck and set out for the home.

Stumbling through the door Aniela dropped the many bags in her arms onto the kitchen table with a small grunt and began to put away the groceries she had just bought. It took her about twenty minutes to get everything put away and now Aniela found herself curled up on her couch in her comforter with her puppies lying beside her. In her hand she held one of her favorite plays by Shakespeare- the Tempest.

She had read it enough that its spine was creased in several different places, and she could recite the whole play by heart if asked too. But even though she had read it an uncountable amount of times it never failed to capture one hundred percent of her attention.

It wasn't long before she had reached her favorite part, the part where Miranda and Ferdinand confess their love for one another and as her eyes took in the last words of their declaration Aniela felt herself start to doze. As the last bit of consciousness left Aniela her lids fully closed and her head rested against the cushions behind her.

Fluttering her eyes Aniela slowly awoke, blinking repeatedly before letting her eyes scan around her. She was still lying on her couch wrapped in her blanket. Her puppies were on the floor curled up together sleeping. Looking at the clock she was a little confused to see that twelve o'clock was flashing at her. Not thinking about it much longer she stood up slowly and stretched.

Suddenly frantic knocking met her hears making her hurry to the door. Aniela swung the door open to reveal Jacob looking as frantic as his knocking had sounded.

"What are you doing here?" Aniela asked a little shocked and worried at his sudden visit.

"I had to tell you something." Jacob replied, and she took notice that his voice seemed to be a little different then usual.

"Ok, come on in then."

Jacob walked into the living room, his eyes focused intently on Aniela. His brown eyes seemed to bore into hers causing a shiver to race up her spine. After a moments silence Aniela finally spoke.

"Well what did you need to tell me?" She asked a little on edge.

"Admired Aniela! In deed the top of the admiration! Worth what's dearest to the world. Full many a lady I have eyed with the best regarded, and many time the harmony of their tongues hat into bondage brought to my diligent ear: for several virtues have I liked several women; never any with so full soul, but some defect in her did quarrel with the noblest grace she owned and put it to foil: but you o you, so perfect and so peerless are created of every creature's best." Jacob declared dramatically taking Aniela's hand in his and dropping to his knees.

Aniela looked down at him stunned; a little worried about his mental health at this point.

"I didn't know you liked Shakespeare." Aniela said cautiously as she continued to look at him.

"Oh, but admired Aniela, Shakespeare's words cannot compare to the feeling I have for you." Jacob said standing once again and walking towards Aniela.

Standing her ground Aniela looked up at Jacob as he stood right in front of her- their bodies barely centimeters away.

"What are you talking about-" Aniela was abruptly cut off by Jacob's lips crashing against hers.

Stunned Aniela's brain froze, but her body was another story. Her body was reacting on it's own as she tipped her heels up in order to get closer to Jacob. Her arms wound around Jacob's strong shoulder, her hands busying themselves with his hair. Her lips moved against his and parted to allow entrance as his tongue flicked across her bottom lip. Aniela wasn't the only one with a body with a mind of its own- Jacob's hand where low on her hips as he pulled her lower abdomen flush against his. His warm body heating up even more then Aniela though possible as their kiss became more passionate by the second.

Slowly, Aniela felt Jacob begin to walk forward causing her to move back in return. It wasn't until she felt the couch against her knees that she realized what Jacob was trying to do. All too willingly Aniela allowed Jacob to lightly push her onto the couch. Moments later he was on the couch as well, hovering over her with an unreadable look in his eyes. Gazing up at him Aniela smiled as he lowered his lips to hers again, kissing them a moment before leaving a trail of kisses down to the base of her neck.

Suddenly Aniela sat up with a gasp looking around wildly. She was still in the living room. Her puppies were nowhere to be seen and upon looking at the clock she found it was eleven at night. Raking a hand through her disheveled hair Aniela took a deep breath and tried to slow her racing heart.

Her eyes darted to the kitchen door way when she saw movement out of the corner of her peripheral vision. Andrew walking into the living room, still dressed in his boring blue scrubs from work, giving his sister a smile.

"Good to see you're finally awake. I was wondering what kind of nightmare you were having." He said leaning against the wall.

"Nightmare?" Aniela asked confused.

"Well yeah, I mean I got home and you were on the couch twitching and moaning in your sleep. I assumed it was a nightmare."

"Right, a nightmare, yeah that's what it was." Aniela nodded her head, thankful it was dark in the room so her pink cheeks weren't noticeable.

Andrew shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make some diner." He called over his shoulder.

"Ok, I', gonna go take a shower….a cold one." Aniela called back, mumbling the last part as she headed up stairs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, remember to review.


	12. Chapter 12

**-x-x Chapter 12 -x-x- **

The Invite.

As she let the icy water run over her bare back Aniela tried to shake the images from her dream out of her head, but every time she closed her eyes Jacob's face lowering towards her flashed in her head. Finally after a few unsuccessful minutes she jumped out of the shower and quickly dried her cold skin before heading to her room to get into some comfy clothes.

Dressed in a pair of terry cloth shorts and an old Led Zeppelin shirt Aniela walked into the kitchen to see what her brother had thrown together. He was sitting on the table with a bowl of noodles.

"What'd you make?" Aniela asked getting herself a bowl and looking at the pot sitting on the stove top.

"Ramen noodles." Andrew replied slurping a noodle as he did.

Scooping a little into her bowl Aniela joined her brother at the table.

"So how was the first day?" She asked Andrew.

"Oh it was great! I thought it would be really boring, ya know because it's a small town, but I was happily surprised that we were actually pretty busy." Andrew talked on happily making Aniela smile at his enthusiasm.

"That's good, well I guess not for the people who were hurt, but other then that I'm glad it was good." Aniela said making Andrew chuckle at her.

They continued the rest of their meal like that- asking about each other's day and having a generally nice talk.

"So did you do anything with Jacob, Quil and Embry?" Andrew asked.

Shaking her head Aniela swallowed before answering.

"No, I haven't heard or seen them all day." She said a little dejectedly.

"Hmm…maybe they're just busy." Andrew suggested putting the dishes in the sink.

Aniela only shrugged and put away the left over food before kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Maybe, but I'm going to bed. Night love you and don't stay up too late." She called walking to her room.

"Love you too, night." She faintly heard Andrew call up behind her.

Snuggling under her covers it was on seconds before Aniela was out like a candle in a wind storm.

The next morning Aniela woke up around eleven and found another note on the front door upon walking down stairs. She let her puppies outside as she read it over with a smile. Tossing it into the trash can Aniela made herself an easy breakfast and headed into the living room to watch TV and eat her bowl of coco puffs.

That soon became the routine of her week. Each morning she would wake up, let her pups out, have breakfast and either watch TV or read. Sometimes she would try to call Jacob or Embry, but she gave up after getting the same answer every time she did. It wasn't until Friday that her schedule was thrown off course.

Aniela had woken up, like usual and headed down stairs for her breakfast and to let her puppies outside. Oh her way she pulled the daily not from her brother off the door and read it quickly as she headed into the kitchen. After letting Biggie and Coal out she took her bowl of honey comb into the living room Aniela plopped onto the couch and flicked on the TV.

She was just getting comfortable when an insistent pounding reached her ears. Looking over at the door Aniela sighed, slightly annoyed by whoever was trying to break her door down, and set her bowl down on the coffee table before dramatically heaving herself off the couch. As the knocking continued she rolled her eyes.

"Hang on, I'm coming." She called in a surprisingly polite voice that contrasted greatly with her attitude.

Opening the door Aniela looked at the person in front her in shock.

"Hey Niela!" Embry greeted excitedly.

It took Aniela a second to find her voice.

"Oh, ah hey Embry." She said a little confused as to his sudden appearance.

He didn't say anything for a moment and Aniela was becoming a little uncomfortable from bother the silence and the cold wind whipping around outside. After a couple minutes of silence she finally spoke up.

"Do you need something Embry?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, Jacob sent me to come get you and see if you wanted to go to First Beach with us for a barbeque." Embry said smiling excitedly.

"When?"

"Like, later tonight, but you can come hang with us 'til then." He replied.

Aniela thought about it for a moment. She hadn't heard from any of the three boys in almost a week. Not to mention Jacob didn't answer a single one of the ten messages she left for him. But her want to see her friend's won out over her slight hurt. Sighing Aniela opened the door wider and let Embry in.

"Ok, but you're gonna have to give me a little time to get ready." She said walking back over to her slightly soggy bowl of cereal.

Sitting down she heard Embry close the door and take off his shoes and a few seconds later she felt the couch shift slightly.

"So Niela, what have you been up to this week?" Embry asked watching the TV.

"Nothing." Aniela replied a little shortly before taking another spoonful of her food.

"You had to have done something." Looking over at him Aniela raised an eyebrow.

"No, really I didn't do anything besides sit on my butt all day." She said.

"Well, why not?"

"Because I only know four people here and one of them has a job and lives in this house and the other three never answered any of the messages I left for them." Aniela replied curtly, causing a guilty look appear on Embry's face.

"Yeah, umm I'm sorry about that. We've been super busy. But everything will be explained later." Embry said with a nervous chuckle.

Nodding nonchalantly Aniela just continued to eat her breakfast. Once she was finished Aniela stood and took her dish to the sink before filling her puppies food and water dishes outside. Passing through the living room again she looked over to where Embry was seated.

"I have to take a quick shower then we can go." She said as she started up the stairs to the bathroom. Embry nodded and made himself comfortable as he waited.

He was absolutely drained. The whole pack had been barely getting any sleep for the last few days. They were taking turns patrolling the border after the news they received from the doctor blood sucker. It had everyone a little on edge, especially Jacob. Embry felt bad for his friend. Jacob had been extremely stressed due to the news, but even more so because he hadn't been able to visit Aniela and make sure she was ok, everyone in the pack could feel it even without having to phase. But finally Embry, Jacob and Quil were able to convince the pack to take a break so Jacob could finally break two big surprised to not only Aniela, but the rest of the group as well. Embry was so caught up in his sleepiness he hadn't even realized that he had dozed off, but the next thing he knew Niela was standing over him lightly shaking his shoulder.

Aniela had just finished her hot shower and was just turning off the blow dryer when her phone started to play Moonlight Sonata. Turning around she grabbed the sleek black metal and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She answered politely.

"Hey Ani." The familiar voice of her brother sounded in her ear.

"Oh, hey Andrew, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just on a little break and decided to call you." Andrew's voice was a little hard to make out from all the back ground noise.

"That's cool, I'm glad you called actually. Embry, Quil and Jacob invited me to hang out with them and then go to a cook out at First Beach later. Is it ok if I go?" Aniela asked.

"Of course, I'm glad you're getting out of the house." She heard him chuckle a little as he spoke.

"Ok, well I'm gonna let you go so I can finish getting ready. I'll text you when I get to first beach."

"Ok, be careful and have fun. Love ya sis, bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Aniela closed her phone and went to her bed where she had laid out her outfit.

A pair of faded blue jeans hugged her legs until the knee where they bell bottomed slightly. They were paired with a sweater that was as soft in color as it was to the touch, the top of the black tank she was wearing under it was visible under the slight v-neck of the sweater. Running a brush through her hair a couple of times Aniela looked in the mirror of her vanity and decided a bit of eyeliner and a sweep of light purple eye shadow would bring her look together. Grabbing a black and white designed coat, her cell and keys Aniela left her room and went back down stairs.

She almost laughed when she saw Embry splayed out on her couch snoring softly. Deciding to let him sleep for a few more minutes Aniela went and let her puppies in and put then in the kennel before returning to the slumbering boy. Shaking his shoulder lightly it was a moment before his eyes cracked open.

"Are you ready?" Embry asked in a sleep laced voice.

"Yeah I'm ready Mr. Sleepy Head, let's go." Embry nodded standing up.

Aniela locked the door behind them then turned to follow Embry down the porch. As she looked at her driveway she only saw her brother's mustang, since he had taken her truck today. Turning her gaze to Embry she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You walked over here?"

"Yeah, Jake's car needs a new part and he doesn't let anyone ride his bike." Embry said with a little nod.

"Ok, then we'll take my brother's car." Aniela said shrugging and heading over to the red sports car. Unlocking it Aniela slid into the driver's seat gracefully and put the key in the ignition. With a turn of the key the mustang purred to life with a smooth rumble.

Embry's eyes flicked around the inside of the car- tracing over the dark leather seats, the nice dashboard that housed the sleek new stereo system.

"Wow." Embry breathed out in amazement.

Smiling at his reaction Aniela shifted into reverse and carefully backed out of the gravel driveway. Once the tires hit asphalt she shifted in to neutral and buckled her seat belt.

"Buckle up." She said looking over to Embry, who simple shook his head a little.

"I'll be fine."

Raising a doubtful eyebrow at him she shrugged her shoulders and shifted the car into first.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She muttered before stepping on the gas.

With a squeal of the tires they were speeding down the empty road towards La Push, Embry's faint cry of alarm being downed out by the roar of the car's motor.

* * *

This one is shorter then the last, but I hope you still enjoyed it and remember to review.


	13. Chapter 13

The Cook Out

The Cook Out.

The scenery around turned into a big blur of green. Aniela looked over at Embry and laughed. His eyes were wide and his hands were gripping the edge of the seat. Turning her attention back to the road she laughed when they reached La Push in about half the usual time it would normally take.

"Ok, you're gonna need to direct me to Jacob's. I don't know where it he lives." Aniela said as she was forced to slow at a stop light.

"Ok, just go straight and I'll show where to turn." Embry replied sounding a little breathless.

Nodding Aniela stepped on the gas again as the light turned green.

Jacob was nervously pacing in his living room. Embry had left about an hour ago to go ask Niela if she wanted to come attend the cook out and he still had yet to hear anything from Embry. Quil was sitting on the couch lazily flipping through the TV channels every few seconds.

"Dude, calm down. I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Quil said trying to pacify his pacing friend.

Just as Jacob opened his mouth the distant sound of a car speeding towards the house caught both teens attention. Walking onto the front porch Quil and Jake could see a red car turn onto the street. A moment later the speeding car skidded to a stop in Jacob's driveway. The tinted windows made it difficult to see who was in the car and for a moment Jacob thought it was one of the blood suckers until Embry stumbled out of the passenger side. As the car's engine shut off Aniela gracefully stepped out of the driver seat.

Jacob's breath caught in his throat when he first saw her. Even though it had only been six days Jacob couldn't help but be stunned by her. Her long raven hair whipped around in the sudden gust of wind.

"Hey guys." Quil greeted the two, pulling Aniela into a hug.

"Hey, long time no see." Aniela said returning the hug, giving all three boys a very pointed look.

Guilt filled Jacob as he smiled a little at her.

"Yeah, we've been busy." Quil said.

"Mmhm." Aniela smiled at him before moving over to Jacob.

He pulled her to him with his arm around her shoulder and she returned the one arm hug wrapping her arm around his back.

"Did Andrew let you borrow his car?" Jacob asked as they walked into the house.

"Well he took my truck and Embry walked to my house so I had no other choice. But usually Andrew doesn't like me driving it." Aniela replied earning a scoff from Embry.

"Yeah, and for good reason." Embry said glaring at her playfully.

"What'd she do?" Quil asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, she just tried to kill us and a poor old lady!"

"Hey, she was crossing with out a cross walk and you know it. Besides, I missed her." Aniela argued in her defense.

"Mmhm, barely."

"Ok, enough of that. Let's sit down and figure out something to do." Quil suggested as he plopped down on the couch.

Aniela, Jacob and Embry all agreed taking a seat in the living room.

"We can hang out here and watch a movie." Quil suggested, getting shrugs in return.

"Ok, but I get to pick this one and you can bet it won't be scary." Aniela said rising to her feet.

"Fine, but nothing mushy. We're men and chick flicks don't fly." Quil puffed out his chest trying to act 'manly' as he spoke.

Rolling her eyes Aniela went over to the fairly large book shelf lined with DVDs. Scanning over the tiles she smiled and bent down to pick one of her favorite movies. It was a good thing that she had her eyes focused on the movies in front of her other wise she would have seen the way Jacob's eyes traced over the curve of her body as she bent over. A sudden slapping noise followed by a grunt and chuckles caught her attention as she turned around. Both Quil and Embry were laughing at a red faced, scowling Jacob.

Rising her eyebrow again Aniela shook her head.

"I don't want to know." She said walking over to the entertainment center. After putting the DVD in the player she walked back over to the couch only to find her previous spot at the end taken by Quil's feet.

"Excuse you." Aniela said poking him in the leg.

"What I need my room. You can sit over there." He replied with a mischievous grin, pointing to the love seat where Jacob was seated.

Shrugging Aniela walked over to the small couch and sad down next to Jacob. Jacob turned on the TV and got the previews of the movie started.

"Do you have a blanket?" She whispered.

"Yeah, hang on." Jake replied standing up and walking out of the living room.

He returned a moment later with a deep blue comforter.

"Thanks." She said taking the blanket with a smile as she noticed it smell like him.

"No problem."

Everyone settled down as the movie actually started to begin. But as the starting credits for Chicago flashed across the screen Embry groaned.

"Why, oh, why did you have to pick this movie?" He asked in a strained tone.

"I love this movie." Aniela said smiling sweetly at him.

Rolling his eyes Embry let it drop, since he was the only one who seemed to have a problem with her choice. Aniela smiled again snuggling into the blanket, inhaling the tantalizing smell that radiated from it.

Jacob shifted a little and felt Aniela's arm brushed against him. Swallowing hard he tried to keep his eyes focused on the opening of the movie, but it didn't help that Quil decided it would be best to close the curtains for a more movie theater feel. Jacob could feel his heart quicken as a sudden urge struck him. Moving his arm a little he draped it over the back of the love seat. Aniela could feel her lips twitch at the corners into the small smile. Cautiously she leaned closer to him, watching for a reaction out of the corner of her eye. Jacob had to bit the side of his lip to keep the large smile that wanted to break out over his face at bay. He pulled Aniela closer to him and didn't hold back his smile as she rested her head against his chest. He sighed quietly taking in Aniela's sweet aroma and once again tried to focus on the move in front of him. His eyes constantly darted down to gaze at the sleek raven haired beauty at his side as her eyes stayed planted on the screen of the TV.

He could see her lip moving but he wasn't sure what she was saying. It wasn't until the very first song started that he realized she was mouthing the words to the movie.

Aniela was completely oblivious through out the entire movie that as she sang along with the movie quietly that three sets of eyes were watching her. But as the final song ended she heard clapping. Turning her attention to the boys around her a faint blush tinted her tan cheeks.

"What?" She asked bashfully.

"I don't know who sings better, you or Catherine Zeta-Jones." Embry said with a small laugh.

Quil nodded and got up from the couch to turn off the DVD and then headed into the kitchen to raid the fridge. Aniela, Jacob and Embry all told him what they wanted and, after several complaints about him not being a waiter, he got everything and settled back down. They turned the TV on to some random show and just talked and jacked around with one another for a few hours. They were laughing at a particularly funny joke that Quil had just told when the front door opened. The four teens were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the person walk into the room, but Aniela's surprised gasp broke them from their hysterics.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Leah said with a slight sneer as she looked at the position Aniela and Jacob were in.

Aniela noticed and hastily moved away from Jacob, making him frown at the loss of contact. It was Jacob who glared now.

"What do you want Leah?" He asked vehemently.

"Well Sam sent me to see if you were planning to come to the barbeque, seeing as you were the one who called for the meeting."

All four teens looked towards the clock. Aniela's eyes widen slightly when she saw that it was almost 7:30.

"Wow, I didn't even realize that time flew that fast." Aniela said standing up and stretching.

The three boys followed her lead and stood as well.

"Ok, come on let's go." Quil said happily walking to the door, everyone else right behind him.

Jacob locked the door as he stepped onto the porch. Leah quickly jumped into her truck and drove away without a word while Aniela, Jacob, Embry and Quil all went over to the red sports car. Aniela unlocked to door before turning to the boys.

"Ok boys, two of you can sit in the back and one can sit in the front." She said and not a second later a chorus of 'shot gun' met her ears.

Shaking her head Aniela smiled at their childish ways.

"Ok, Embry you got to sit in the front on the way over, so you can sit in the back."

Embry made a small whining noise but complied and got into the back of the mustang.

"Shot gun!" Jacob called quickly, causing Quil to groan in defeat.

"Fine."

Aniela opened the door and got buckled in.

"So, you'll have to give me directions because I have no idea where I'm going." Aniela said as she started the car.

"Don't worry, I will." Jacob said closing his door.

"Buckle up." Aniela said looking at them.

Embry immediately did as she said and pulled the safety belt across his body.

"Do it guys. If you value your life put the damn belt on." Embry said seriously.

Jacob and Quil looked a little frightened, and quickly pulled the black safety belts around themselves. Smiling at them Aniela turned and revved the engine a few times before reversing out onto the street. Then they were flying down the street. Glancing at Jacob Aniela laughed at the look on his face, but quickly turned her attention back to the road in front of her as he pointed to a turn up ahead.

"Turn here. Then there's a quick left right here." Jacob said pointing out each turn as he spoke.

Doing as instructed she turned when necessary and saw the lake a small distance away. After a few moments she saw a collection of cars and pulled into an empty space at the end of the row.

Getting out of the car Aniela followed the three boys towards the same place she had met them just two weeks prior. She was trailing behind them a little looking at her feet lost in her thoughts. But looked up when an arm draped around her shoulder. Smiling down at her was Jacob.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, how many people are going to be here?" Aniela asked smiling at him a little nervously.

"Um, Jared and his girlfriend Kim. Sam and Emily. Seth, Leah, and their mom, Sue. Quil's dad, Ol' Quil. And last but not least my dad." Jacob listed off as they reached the bottom of the small hill and the edge of the lake.

A few feet away Aniela could see a large group of people sitting around a flickering fire. There were four girls, three of whom Aniela recognized as Leah, Emily and Kim and the other seemed to be an older woman, so she assumed that was Sue. The rest of the group was men. Aniela recognized all but two of them, but as she heard one of them speak she automatically recognized the voice as the one she had reached every time she called Jacob's house. The other, she guessed, was Quil's father.

As the new group approached everyone around the fire looked up and greeted them with a multitude of 'hey'. Embry and Quil caught sight of food and immediately headed for the table. Jacob on the other hand kept his arm around Aniela and leaned down to whisper to her.

"Do you want a hot dog?" He asked making her look up at him and smile with a small nod.

Jacob returned her smile and led her over to the many plates filled with raw hot dogs. Grabbing a skewer for each of them and an empty plate Jacob loaded about seventeen hot dogs onto the paper plate in his hand.

"I hope you're planning to eat fifteen hot dogs, 'cause I can only eat about two." Aniela said as she was led to an unoccupied log near the fire.

"Don't worry, I could eat that easily." Jacob replied sitting down.

Taking a seat next to him Aniela smiled as she watched him put a hot dog on one of the skewers for her.

"There you go."

"Thanks." She said leaning forwards a little to cook the raw meat at the end of her skewer.

Jacob did the same thing, but instead of one hot dog he had two on the end of his cooking wire. Soon Aniela and Jacob were brought into the conversation of the whole group. Their peals of laughter rang through the otherwise quiet night. Aniela was having a great time. She found that she and Emily had a lot in common and talked a lot with her for most of the cook out. Kim was a nice girl as well, but she never seemed to leave Jared's side long enough to talk to. The only one who seemed to be having a bad time was Leah- she sat a few feet away from the group and glared at everyone who laughed. Aniela often noticed her glare at the two couples when any of them touched; her glare was especially vicious when Sam would touch Emily.

Jacob was ecstatic to see Aniela fit in so well with every body. She seemed to have captured all of their attention as she told stories of her life in England and laughed at everyone's jokes. He knew she'd fit in- her personality was magnetic and her smile made it impossible for anyone to dislike her.

'Well' Jacob mused to himself, ' anyone other then Leah.'

He hated the female pack member more then anyone else he could think of, but he was quickly pulled from his negative thoughts as everyone stopped talking and looked towards where his dad, Sue and Ol' Quil were sitting.

Aniela was a little startled at the sudden change in mood, but looked towards the three adults like everyone else. Everyone had gone completely silent and Billy seemed to command respect with his posture. She quickly looked over at Jacob questioningly. He simply smiled before leaning down to her ear.

"This is why we came here. It'll explain a lot about us to you." Jacob said quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

The Quileutes

The Quileutes

Nodding Aniela turned her attention back to where Billy, Sue, Ol' Quil and Sam were sitting. To Aniela they looked like royalty as they sat regally in front of the audience of twelve. It was a moment before the silence broken by Billy. He took a slow deep breath before speaking- his voice distant but powerful as though he were living what he was talking about. He began slowly.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning and we are still a small tribe today, but we have never disappeared. The magic that has always been in out blood had insured this. It wasn't always magic of shape shifting- that came later. First and foremost, we were warriors."

Shivers ran through Aniela's body as Billy's deep voice drifted through the still air.

"In the beginning the tribe cam to call this harbor home and developed their skills as ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who settled this land and our numbers were too small to hold it. Another larger tribe had moved against us and we took to our ships for refuge to escape them."

Aniela's eyes closed and Billy's voice painted a picture in her mind's eye.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but the stories before him have been forgotten. The discovery on this power and how it was used before this crisis have also been forgotten, but in our history Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief. Kaheleha used out magic to defend out land."

"He and his warriors allowed their spirits to leave their bodies and ships. While the men's spirits took to the harbor the women watched over their bodies and the waters. Though the men couldn't touch the enemy tribe physically, they had other ways. Our stories tell about fierce winds they could blow into the enemy's camps, screaming into the winds to terrify their foes. Our stories also tell of the animals that did their budding because they were able to see and understand the spirit warriors."

"Kaheleha and his warriors wreaked havoc on the intruding tribe. The enemy tribe had packs of large, thick furred dogs that were normally used to pull their sleds across the frozen ground, but the dogs turned against their masters when asked bay the spirit warriors. The dogs weren't the only animals used to wreak havoc- mighty infestations of bats were sent from the cliffs. The dogs, bats and screeching winds were used to confuse them. The dogs and bats were victorious. As the remaining members of the intruding tribe scattered they cried about our harbor being bewitched- cursing. The spirit warriors released the dogs and allowed them to run wild. Returning to their bodies and wives the Quileutes celebrate their victory."

"The Hohs and the Makahs- near by tribes- made treaties with the Quileutes, not wanting to be on the receiving end of our magic. We were able to live in peace with them. Whenever an enemy tribe came against us they were driven off by the spirit warriors.

Time passed and generations passed. Then came Taha Aki, out last Great Spirit Chief. Known for his wisdom and being a man of peace our people lived happily and prosperous under Taha Aki's care."

"But one man, Utlapa, was not content with the way Taha Aki was running things. He was a strong spirit warrior- on of Chief Taha Aki's best- but he was a power hungry man. He wanted our people to enslave with our magic."

"Utlapa never voiced these thoughts but when they were in their spirit forms they could hear each other's thoughts. Chief Taha Aki was outraged when he saw Utlapa's dreams and commanded he leave the tribe and never enter his spirit form again. Utlapa may have been strong, but the numbers were against him- he had no choice but to leave. Furious he wanted revenge and hid in the woods nearby and waited 'til he could get just that."

"The spirit chief was always protecting his people, even when times were peaceful. He often left to the mountains to a secret sacred place. He would travel in spirit form- leaving his body behind- sweeping across the edge of our land making sure no threat approached our tribe."

"One day when Taka Aki was doing this he was followed by none other then Utlapa. Utlapa had only wanted to kill Taka Aki in the beginning, but it had many draw backs. He was positive the spirit warriors would be out for his blood faster then he could run. Hiding among the rocks he watched as Taha Aki prepared to leave his body and was struck with an idea. After Taka Aki left to watch over his people Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief's spirit self was some distance away before he acted."

"The instant Utlapa joined the spirit world Taka Aki knew about his murderous plan. Rushing with the winds he raced back to his secret place, but his body was already gone and in its place was Utlapa's. A long gash across Utlapa's abandoned body's throat created by Taha Aki's own hands prevented him from any sort of escape. Following his own body down the mountain Taha Aki screamed furiously at Utlapa, but was ignored as though he was the mute breeze over the ocean."

"Taha Aki had to watch as Utlapa took his place as chief. Sorrow being the only thing he knew as Utlapa spent a few weeks doing nothing but protecting and watching over the people like Taha Aki had done. But that didn't last long. Utlapa's first change was forbidding the spirit warriors to enter their spirit form- claming to have a vision filled with danger about the spirit world. In reality he was terrified; terrified because he knew that the instant anyone of them did Taha Aki would tell them what happened. Utlapa was even more afraid to enter himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly reclaim his body. His dreams of conquering land with the spirit warriors were made impossible so he tried to pacify it with being the chief of the Quileutes. He awarded himself privileges that the real Taha Aki would have never before requested. He refused to do any work, even with the spirit warriors and he took a second and eventually third younger wife- something unheard of since his first wife was still living. Taha Aki watched on- his sorrow becoming biting fury."

"Taha Aki tried to kill his body eventually to try and save the tribe from Utlapa's greedy excesses. He brought a fierce wolf from down from the mountains to do the job for him. But being the cowered that he was Utlapa did nothing but hide behind the spirit warriors. A young man gave his life protecting he fake chief causing a great wave of grief to overwhelm Taha Aki and order the wolf away."

"The stories tell us it is frightening to be away from one's body- its no easy feat to be a spirit warrior. This is the reason their magic was only used in times of need. The solitary journey the chief made was both a sacrifice and a burden. Being without a body was horrifying, uncomfortable and extremely disorienting. Taha Aki was in agony due to the amount of time he'd been away from his body. He thought he was doomed to this land forever- never to cross over to the next land with all his ancestors."

"As Taha Aki seeped through the woods the great wolf followed. The beautiful, wild wolf was large for his kind. Jealously soon over took Taha Aki- at least the wolf had a body, at least it had a life. Taha Aki thought that even a life of an animal was better then the agonizing, empty, consciousness that he lived in."

"Taha Aki then did something that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to share its body with him. The great wolf complied and made room for Taha Aki. A feeling of relief came over him as he entered the wolf's body. Even though it wasn't his body he was grateful to be out of the nothingness of the spirit world.

As one, man and wolf returned to the tribe. Upon seeing the wolf people ran in fear, calling for the spirit warriors. The warriors met the wolf with their weapons drawn- Utlapa was hidden like last time."

"Taha Aki did not attack; he retreated trying to communicate with his tribe with his eyes and even by yelping the songs of his people. Soon the warriors began to realize there was a spirit influencing the wolf. One warrior, an older man named Yut, disobeyed the false chief's orders and crossed over to the spirit world.

Taha Aki left the wolf as soon as Yut crossed over. Yut gathered the truth instantly and welcomed Taha Aki, the true chief home.

It was then that Utlapa came to see if the warriors had killed the wolf, but when he saw his warriors protectively surrounding Yut's lifeless body Utlapa pulled out a knife and raced forward. He was going to kill Yut before he could return to his body and tell the truth to his people. 'Traitor!' Utlapa screamed. The other warriors didn't know what to do- Yut disobeyed the chief's orders and now it was up to him to decide how Yut should be punished.

As he watched Yut's spirit slip to the final lands Taha Aki felt a rage- one like he'd never felt before. Again he entered the big wolf intending to make Utlapa suffer as much as he had. But as his spirit entered the wolf a magic of the greatest power happened.

The anger Taha Aki harbored was the anger of man, the love for his people and the hatred for those who oppressed them was too human for the wolf's body. The emotions were too much for the wolf and it started to shudder before the eyes of the warriors and Utlapa. And suddenly the wolf that once stood in front of them became a human- a man."

"The figure before them didn't resemble Taha Aki's body. No, the man in front of them was more glorious then that. He was the flesh interpolation of Taha Aki's spirit form. The warriors instantly recognized him."

"Utlapa, seeing this, ran like the coward he was. But with the strength and agility if the wolf Taha Aki easily caught up to the coward and crushed the spirit in his body before he was able to leave the stolen body."

"The people understood what had happened and rejoiced, welcoming their real chief back. Working with his people and giving the two wives back to their family Taha Aki set everything right again. Everything but the spirit travels- he knew it would be too dangerous now that the idea of stealing life was there. The spirit warriors were no more."

"Taha Aki was more then a wolf or a man. He was known as Taha Aki the Great Wolf and Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He was able to lead the tribe for many, many years, for longer then any other chief for he did not age. The people lived by the harbor in peace. He would frighten away any enemy that threatened the tribe by transforming into his wolf-self. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and when some of them reached man-hood they discovered they too could turn into wolves- each one different because they reflected the man they were inside." Billy Black stopped talking and a small silence fell over the group.

Jacob looked to his side where Aniela was seated. Her eyes were closed and at first he thought she had fallen asleep, but her face held a look of concentration.

Aniela could feel the goose bumps rise on her arms even though she wore a sweater. Slowly she opened her eyes only to find several pairs on her. A small tint danced over her cheeks under their intense gazes. Everyone was looking at her; Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, Emily, Kim, Billy, Sue, Ol' Quil and even Leah. Biting her bottom lip Aniela nervously looked around at all the people sitting before her.

"Well, umm, that was a very, umm..." Aniela was struggling to find something to say.

Jacob could tell that she was feeling slightly uncomfortable, but his curiosity about what she thought was preventing him from comforting her.

"So, are you all like Taha Aki?" Aniela's soft voice inquired quietly a few moments later.

Now all eyes turned to Sam, who gave a slight nod.

"Yes, everyone here except for Emily, Kim, Sue, Billy and Ol' Quil." He replied in a level voice.

Aniela was quiet for a minute, not saying anything. She was letting everything sink in. She could feel Jacob shift beside her uncomfortably and looked up at him. He was looking at her like he was scared, scared that she was going to run away from him screaming at any moment. Aniela couldn't help but laugh a little at his face.

Instantly Jacob was a little confused and looked to his friends asking silently what the heck was going on. But they only shrugged a little. Looking down at Aniela again he found her smiling up at him.

"Sorry, but your face was so funny. You looked like you expected me to run away screaming." She explained still smiling.

"It will take a little more then a furry secret to scare me away." Aniela said earning a few chuckles from those around them.

It seemed that her last comment broke the tension and everyone seemed to loosen up once again.

When Emily stood to clean up everyone else decided it was time to head home.

"Hey Jake, I'm going to take Sue home. Will you be ok gettin' home?" Billy asked Jacob as every one made their way towards the cars.

Jacob nodded at his dad.

"Yeah, Niels brought us here so she had to take us back." He said nodding to the red mustang parked at the end of the cars.

Aniela was lost in her thoughts on the drive to Jacob's- so much so that she nearly drove off the road twice. Finally she pulled into the drive way, shutting off the car before stepping out. The boys practically ran from the car and Quil and Embry even made a show of lying on the ground pretending to kiss it. Aniela only glared at the two.

"Oh, come on! I said I was sorry." She said following Jacob up the porch and into the house.

"Sorry doesn't make up for nearly killing us." Embry muttered quietly.

Rolling her eyes she glanced at the clock before cussing out loud when she saw it was nearly midnight.

"Bugger! I forgot to call Andrew."

"So call him now." Jacob said looking up at her from his seat on the couch.

Nodding Aniela grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly called her brother. It rang a few times and no one answered. Flipping it closed Aniela sighed.

"He's not answering." She said sitting next to Jacob and subconsciously scooting closer to him.

He couldn't help but smile and warp an arm around her shoulders. It was silent for a few moments, but as usual Quil ended up breathing it a moment later.

"Hey, how about we have a sleep over?" He asked excitedly.

Aniela, Jacob and Embry all looked at him blankly.

"Oh, come on guys! Think about it; we could all crash out here, watch scary movies and snack until we pass out!"

"Would you like me to paint your nails and give you a make over as well Quil?" Aniela asked amused with pseudo excitement.

Quil dead-panned while Jacob and Embry had a good laugh at their friend's expense. Rolling his eyes Quil stuck his tongue out at Aniela.

"Seriously guys, please?" He asked looking at all three of his friends- pulling a puppy face at the end.

"Oh, fine! But we can't make a big mess; my dad was not happy last time." Jacob said giving Quil a stern look.

"Let me just tell my brother." Aniela muttered quietly as she pulled out her cell back out and sent a quick text to her brother letting him know where she was going to be.

Quil smiled and started to rub his hands together.

"Ok, now let the fun begin!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-**

Late Night Scandals

A few minutes later Aniela found herself standing in front of Jacob's microwave waiting for the bag of popcorn that was in it to finish popping. Back in the living room Quil was busy trying to decide what movie was scary enough for the sleep fest and only half listening as Embry question Jacob.

"Are you going to tell her?" Embry asked quietly yet forcefully.

"Yes, I'm gonna tell her." Jacob replied, keeping his eyes on the kitchen entry.

"When?"

"Later."

"No, that's not a good enough answer. When are you going to tell her?" Quil asked joining into the conversation.

Sighing exasperated Jacob just shook his head, not knowing himself when he was going to tell her. But he was saved by the angel herself when she walked in holding three big bowls of hot, buttery popcorn.

"Ok, here's one for Embry. Here's one for Quil and one for Jacob." Aniela said handing one to each boy in turn.

Each one of them happily took their bowl and sat back down.

"Good now lets get this sleepover started!" Quil said happily plopping down onto the couch.

Embry took his place in the arm chair and Aniela re-took her spot on the love seat next to Jacob. Pushing all the necessary buttons on the remotes the DVD previously selected by Quil began to play. Jacob shifted so that once again he could pull Aniela close to him. Aniela smiled and happily allowed herself to be pulled against the warm body beside her.

As the movie began Aniela pulled the comforter at the end of the couch up to her- getting it ready to cover her eyes at the first sight of anything overly scary. And not even fifteen minutes later her eyes were hidden behind the deep blue material. Jacob looked down to his side after about half an hour and almost laughed. Aniela was barely peeking over the top of the blanket at the illuminated TV screen. He could see her knuckles clutching onto the edge of the material so tight they were paler then usual. He continued to watch the movie for a few more minutes- glancing at Aniela every now and then- until he decided that now would be as good of time as any.

Bringing his lips level with Aniela's eat he whispered to her quietly- smiling when she jumped.

"Hey, can I talk to you really quick?"

Nodding her head almost instantly Aniela hopped up from the cushion of the love seat and followed Jacob out of the living room and into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath Aniela leaned against the counter before looking at Jacob.

"So, what'd you need to talk to me about?" She asked pulling herself up so she was sitting on the counter.

"Oh, well, I, uh thought you looked a little scared so I figured I'd give you an excuse to take a break from the movie for a bit." Jacob said leaning next to thigh on the counter.

Aniela laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She said smiling at him.

It was quiet in the kitchen the only sound was the slight sounds from the moving playing in the next room. Jacob was nervous, his palms were feeling a little clammy and he didn't know if he was going to be able to go through with this. But the small voice in his head kept reminding him that the sooner he got it out in the open the sooner he could finally be with Aniela. If he told her then she would be his. But there was always the chance that if he told her she might not feel the same way- he didn't want to even imagine that, he'd be devastated- he wouldn't know what to do.

As Jacob tossed around the possible outcomes of telling her his other secret in his head Aniela was watching him closely. His face held a look of concentration and a little uncertainty. But a moment later that concentration transformed into a look of pure determination. Raising an eyebrow at Jacob Aniela watched as he pushed himself away from the counter.

"Actually Niels, there was something I wanted to tell you." Jacob started strongly.

"Ok, what is it?" Aniela asked after he didn't elaborate.

Taking a deep breath Jacob stood a few feet in front of Aniela.

"So, as you know I'm a werewolf, and as such there are certain things that go along with being one. Like all of my senses are heightened, my smell, my sight, and my hearing. Not only that but I'm super strong, my reflexes are quicker and my temperature is higher then most- one-oh-eight degrees. But those are just the physical things that come along with being a werewolf; there are other things as well." Jacob paused his little rant to take a shaky breath before continuing.

"And I don't want it to change the way you act around me."

Aniela looked at Jacob curiously as he had a little battle within his head. She was anxious as to what he was going to tell her. She wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad and his actions weren't giving her any hints. Unable to stand the silent waiting Aniela finally said something.

"Jacob, there's nothing you could say or do that would change the way I act around you. I mean I just found out you were a werewolf and I didn't run away screaming or anything, so I'm sure what ever you have to say won't affect me to that extent." She encouraged leaning forward a little in assurance.

Jacob doubted her statement, but he'd come this far so he saw no point in quitting now. Nodding mentally, he steeled himself and took a few steps forward- stopping when he was close enough to put a hand on the counter top on either side of her legs. Heart racing Aniela watched Jacob closely as he stood in front of her. He was close enough that she could fell the hear radiating off him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she couldn't say she wasn't liking it so far.

Jacob's eyes burned into Aniela's causing a shiver to run down her spine. It was almost like the dream she had, but so much more real. Jacob shortened the distance between himself and Aniela even more- now only about two feet of space separating them.

"There's a thing that happens to us, its called imprinting. It's supposed to be a rare happening, but so far three members from the pack have imprinted, and now I've become the fourth." Jacob spoke in a whisper, a serious look taking over his handsome features.

Aniela took in his words trying to think if she'd ever heard of imprinting, but nothing registered in her mind.

"What is imprinting exactly?" She inquired- her voice just as soft as Jacob's.

All she got in reply was a flash of a smirk before the space between them was lessened once again. Now, with barely a few inches between them, Jacob brought his face level with hers- it being slightly easier with her elevated by the counter top.

Aniela's breath caught in her throat as her azure eyes stared into his warm chocolate ones. There was a look, an emotion, in his eyes that Aniela had never seen before. It was intense and burning, but at the same time let her feeling a cold chill run down her spine as she had trouble placing the feeling. Slowly Jacob lowered his face to Aniela's.

Reacting immediately Aniela moved toward Jacob as well- their lips barely brushing each others before an all too familiar voice rang through the quiet kitchen.

"Jake! Niela! What the heck are you guys doing? You're missing the best part!" Quil's loud voice sounded from the living room causing the two to jump and move away from each other.

Jacob glared at the entry to the living room, cursing under his breath as he left the kitchen. Aniela say frozen on the counter, her heart beating frantically and her mind spinning. She had no idea what just happened, but she was going to find out later.

Walking back into the living room Aniela was suddenly relieved that it was dark in the room, her hot, crimson stained cheeks would be easily hidden. She cautiously took her seat back on the love seat with Jacob- the two of them sitting on opposite sides of the furniture. The space between them was filled with tense and awkward air for the rest of the movie.

Aniela wasn't able to pay attention to the screaming and blood splatter playing on the screen. She was too preoccupied with the thoughts storming in her head. What had just happened in the kitchen? Or at least, what about to happen? Her mind was racing trying to figure out what would have taken place if Quil hadn't interrupted them. Aniela's stomach twisted at the thought alone. She couldn't decide if Jacob wanting to kiss her was real or just her imagination picturing what it wanted.

And even if it was real, Aniela wasn't one-hundred percent sure on her feelings towards Jacob. Did she like him? Well yeah; she liked Jacob, Embry and Quil, but only Jacob made her feel as though there were thousands of butterflies gnawing at the inside of her stomach. Maybe that meant she really did like him.

'Well duh.' Aniela told herself mentally.

It was just the way her mother described the feeling she had gotten around Aniela's father. As Aniela continued to mull around her thoughts Jacob was busy glaring viciously at Quil. He had been so close, he could feel her warm breath wash over his face and almost felt the softness of her lips against his, and then Quil just had to go and do something to ruin it! Jacob was so made he could spit fire. But even more then that he was disappointed. He was so close and then it was all taken away from him and was now left yearning to know what Aniela's lips felt like against his own. Heck, right now he would be happy to just touch her in some way, but with her on the other side of the love seat the eighteen inches them might as well have been miles. Aniela's silence was not helping things any.

Her body language screamed confusion and that was making Jacob tense. He didn't know what she was thinking. It scared him that he may have done something wrong- but he could have sworn that Aniela was reacting in a positive fashion to his advances. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part, or maybe it wasn't. All he knew was he was going to have to find another time alone to confront her.

The rest of the movie was watched in silence; Quil and Embry being the only two actually watching it. But once it was over Quil declared it was time to play one of the many board games in Jacob's closet. When all he got in return were skeptical looks he sighed and told them it was either that or they watch another movie. Begrudgingly everyone followed the hyper teen to Jacob's room.

Aniela looked around at the room. It was very simple and cleaner then she would have expected.

A full sized bed was pushed up against the far wall with a small night stand next to it. A light oak dresser was on the opposite side of the room a few feet away from what appeared to be the closet door, a few things scattered about its surface. Only a few car posters adorned the white walls along with some random pictures of various people Aniela didn't look at long enough to identify. Several articles of clothing were scattered about the floor, but other then that it was very tidy.

Aniela sat lightly on the bed and watched in amusement as Quil began to dig through Jacob's closet. Embry rolled his eyes as Quil finally pulled a deck of cards out of the depths of the closet several minutes later.

"You took all that time just to settle on cards?" Embry questioned annoyed.

"Well it was either cards or candy land." Quil replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked out of the room.

Jacob moved to follow his friends, but stopped when he noticed Aniela hadn't moved from her place on his bed. Quickly he looked down the hall way, catching Embry's eye and silently telling him that he wanted a minute with Aniela. Embry gave a smirk and a nod before turning to corner to the living room.

Moving back into the room, Jacob closed his door softly. He hesitantly sat next to Aniela, not doing or saying anything for a few minutes. He continued to look at his hands that were clasped in front of him. Taking a moment Jacob tried to calm the raging nerves in his chest and work up enough confidence to say something. But when Aniela spoke up he was saved the pressure.

"So, about the kitchen incident...um, what happened?" Aniela got straight to the point, but her timid voice told Jacob she was just as nervous as he was.

Clearing his throat Jacob licked his lips as he tried to think of something to say.

"Well, I was going to...um, to... k-kiss you." He answered shakily, watching her out of the corner of his eye for her reaction.

The small upturn of her lips made his body fill with a sense of relief.

Aniela felt her heart flutter at his words. So she wasn't imagining it at all, it was real. Happiness and a feeling of joy flowed through her body at this realization. She couldn't hold the small smile that graced her lips. But after a moment the small silence that had settled turned tense and Aniela began to nervously play with the tips of her hair. She was wondering if he was going to try the kiss again. They were alone in his room and Quil and Embry seemed to notice they were having a private conversation and weren't interrupting. But Jacob was still staring at his hands doing nothing and it was beginning to annoy her. Usually she wasn't this impatient, but the butterflies in her stomach were making her anxious.

Jacob was trying to decide how to go about his second attempt on Aniela. His body screamed for him to just jump her, but his mind was reasoning that he should be slow about his actions- just to make sure he didn't startle her. Finally after about two minutes of tense quietness Aniela had had enough. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but the words died in her mouth as a pair of warm lips covered hers.

Instantly Aniela's body reacted. Her heart ceased to beat before fluttering twice as fast as normal. The moment her lips met Jacob's every cliché thing from the books and the movies happened to her. Time stopped, her world spun, her heart stopped and she was positive that if she was standing her knees would have gone weak. Leaning towards Jacob she felt him hesitantly place his hand high on her hip- sending pleasant tingles through her side. Aniela wound her arms around his broad shoulders as her eyes fell closed. Their innocent kiss was broken as her the need for air made itself known.

Taking deep breaths Aniela and Jacob stayed in each others arms as the tried to regulate their breathing. With her eyes still closed Aniela smiled softly as she body felt warm all over. She couldn't believe that her first kiss had been so powerful, but she couldn't be any happier.

Jacob watched her as she continued to reminisce over what had just taken place. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking about, but the feeling of her soft lips meshing with his kept running through his head causing her lips to tingle at the memory. Jacob couldn't describe all the emotions that exploded in his chest during the kiss. His heart was still pounding, he needed to feel her lips on his again- it was intoxicating. And this time he didn't waste anytime.

The hand that wasn't on Aniela's waist placed itself on the back of her neck. Aniela opened her icy blue eyes for a moment, her smile still spread over her face before closing them again. Jacob quickly leaned forward capturing her lips with his once more. The kiss started out just as innocent as the first one, but began to escalate quickly.

Aniela felt Jacob's tongue slide along the crease of her lips, quietly begging her to open up for him. Parting her lips slightly she allowed him entrance, which he took full advantage of. Excitedly his tongue dove into her mouth, exploring the unclaimed territory before seeking out its partner and coaxing it to play and drawing a soft moan from Aniela. She was drowning in the feeling running through her at the moment and she had no intentions of calling for help.

Eagerly her tongue began to dance with his as she pressed herself against solid body in front of her. Jacob took her actions as permission to deepen the kiss further and slowly started to lean Aniela back onto the springy mattress of his bed. Aniela was lost in the bliss that was Jacob and made no move to protest against his actions. Their kiss continued to heat up as Aniela found her hands tangled in his silky tassels and Jacob was drawing circles on the little bit skin on her stomach that was exposed by her shirt ridding up slightly.

The slight sound of the phone ringing in the distance barely registered to Aniela as she continuously ran her nails through Jacob's soft hair. She had no intentions of pulling away from the heaven she was in. That was until the handle of the bedroom door began to jingle as someone tried to open it. Surprised she quickly sat up- shoving Jacob onto the floor in her rush- and began to straighten out her shirt and hair.

"Hey Jake, I thought I'd let you know your dad just called to tell you he's on his way home. So whatever you two are doing stop, he'll be home in like ten or fifteen minutes." Embry's voice called through the door before his foot steps trailed down the hall.

Breathing heavily Aniela looked down where Jacob was still sprawled out on the floor- a goofy smile spread across his face. He sat up a moment later and, with his smile still on his face, grabbed Aniela's hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. A small squeak of surprise left her at the sudden action, but she nuzzled into his none the less. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Aniela broke the peaceful silence.  
"Jacob, we need to get out there before your dad gets home." She mumbled quietly, making no move to leave his arms.

Jacob simply nodded and stood up effortlessly- keeping her in his arms- and moved towards the door.

"Wait, do you happen to have clothes I can change into?" Aniela asked before he could open the door.

Setting her back on the bed Jacob walked over to his dresser and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a pair of his basket ball shorts he used for gym.

"Will this work?" Jacob asked holding out the black and red short for Aniela to see.

"Yeah, that's fine. I can sleep in my tank top I have on under this." She said pulling at her sweater a little.

"Ok, you can just leave your clothes in here and come back to the front room when you're done." Jake said to her before walking out of the room.

Once the door was closed Aniela quickly began to change- thoughts of what just happened dancing in her head. Her stomach filled with a giddy feeling once more as she replayed the feeling of Jacob's lips, his hands on the skin of her sides and how his tongue playfully ran against hers. A chill ran down her spine as she once again pictured everything that had taken place just moments before.

Once she was fully dressed in Jacob's short and had discarded her sweater Aniela moved to the door and quietly slipped out of Jacob's room. As she walked into the living room she laughed. Embry and Quil were obviously trying their hardest to get Jacob to tell them what had happened in the bed room, but Jacob was doing nothing other then shaking his head at them. Even though he refused to say anything his face said it all. The goofy smile still had yet to leave and that alone said everything.

When Aniela laughed all three boys looked over to where she was standing. Jacob immediately patted the spot on the floor next to him.

"Come sit, we were waiting for you. We haven't picked a game yet." Jacob told her as she sat down.

"Hmmm... how about we just play B.S?" Embry suggested a moment later.

Nodding Quil began to deal the cards until there were none let in his had. Everyone picked up their hand and looked at their cards.

As Aniela scanned her hand she could feel Jacob's eyes on her. Glancing at him she smiled a little when she saw him smile at her with a subtle wink. A light pink tinted her cheeks all through the game. Embry and Quil could obviously tell what had happened and hadn't been able to keep the devilish looks off their faces.

About five minutes into the game Aniela, Jacob, Quil and Embry heard a car pull up to the house. When the front door opened all four teens turned their attention to who entered.

"Hey Jake, I'm home." Billy said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Quil, Embry and Niela are staying over, ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. But I don't want a big mess. Charlie and I are plannin' to go fishing so I'll be up early." Billy replied as he wheeled himself towards his room.

Jacob called a goodnight to his father before turning his attention back to his friends.

"Ok, on with the game."

They played a whole game, which took about and hour and a half. It turned out Embry was very good at the game and beat everyone, Quil lost since they started to realize everything he put down was B.S.

After the game Jacob looked at the clock and- after seeing it was close to three in the morning- decided that it was time to get the sleeping stuff out. He grabbed a few pillows and blankets from the linen closet and brought them to the front room.

"Ok, who is going to sleep where?" Quil asked.

"I can take the floor, I don't mind." Aniela offered.

"No, you can't sleep on the floor, you're the guest." Jacob interjected quickly.

"Well then I can sleep on the love seat since I'm the shortest on here."

"Jake, doesn't your couch pull out into a bed?" Quil asked.

Jacob nodded a little confused as to why Quil wanted to know. He was confused until Quil gave him a very pointed look at Aniela. Smirking Jacob silently thanked his friend.

"Yeah, it does. So two people can sleep there- who will it be?"

"I vote Aniela gets to sleep there and I'll take the love seat." Embry declared catching onto what his two friends were doing.

"Ok, well then who's going to sleep with me?" Aniela asked.

All three boys looked at each other.

"I kick so, I'll sleep in the recliner and Jake can take the bed with you Niela." Quil said grabbing a blanket and a pillow before flopping onto the cushy recliner chair.

Embry did the same and made himself comfortable on the love seat with his feat hanging off the end of it. Aniela looked at Jacob and smiled softly as he pulled the sofa bed out.

Picking up the blue blanket she had used during the movie, Aniela crawled onto the bed and laid down. Jacob stood on the other side of the mattress and watched her for a moment before lying down as well. Pulling the blanket up and over them Aniela and Jacob looked at one another, silently smiling at each other.

Everything was silent for a little while until the soft sounds of Embry's snoring filled the still air.

Aniela lay awake next to Jacob, close enough that if she shifted a few inches to her left her leg would brush his. As she laid there thoughts continued to swirl around her head. What happened back in the room? Where did that leave them now? Was it a one time thing or were they an item?

She didn't know what was going to happen, bit thinking about it was starting to give her a head ache. Sighing quietly Aniela lightly tapped Jacob's shoulder, jumping slightly when his eyes almost instantly popped open.

"Hmm?" He asked quietly.

"Were you sleeping?" Aniela questioned uncertainty.

"No, I was just thinking." Jake shook his head at her question.

"Oh, so was I. I was wondering, what are we?" She asked quietly.

Jacob gave her a confused look.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're both human, well with the exception of a few things." He mumbled.

Smiling at him she laughed as quietly as she could.

"No, I mean are we friends...or more?"

"Personally I was considering us more the just friends due to a few recent events that just took place, unless you commonly make out with all your friends. And if that's the case, I'm going to have to kill Quil and Embry." Jacob said in a mock serious tone, causing Aniela to once again laugh.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we? So I guess we're going to have to be more then just friends after all." She said still smiling.

Jacob could've jumped up shouting happily, but instead of embarrassing himself and disrupting everyone he chose to lean over and place a soft, sweet kiss to Aniela's lips.

"I guess so."

* * *

Ok, so I know I took a little longer then usual to post this one, but I've decided that I'm going to update every 10-12 days. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh and thank you so so much for all the reviews, they really make me smile. Anyway, don't forget to rate and review.


	16. Chapter 16

-x-x- Chapter 16 -x-x-

**The Phone Call**

The next morning Aniela found herself surrounded by different voices. All of them were hushed, but the number of them made it hard to stay in her dream world. But as all the previous days events rushed back to her Aniela sat straight up with a small gasp.

Her eyes darted around the room, almost frantic, as she tried to make sure everything that happened yester day wasn't just some cruel, twisted joke played on her by her imagination. But as she looked around at the empty living room she noticed that there were pillows and blankets from where Quil and Embry had slept and she was sitting on the pull out couch, tangled in the same blue comforter from the night before, the spot next to her was empty but the blanket was ruffled from where Jacob had been sleeping. Sighing softly in relief Aniela closed her eyes with a small smile. She was now officially more then just friends with Jacob Black. It made her giddy to think about.

"Jacob?" Aniela called quietly just incase she was interrupting something.

Suddenly the voices once coming from the kitchen ceased. It was quiet for a moment before Jacob's smiling face popped into Aniela's line of view.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said still smiling.

Returning his smile Aniela patted the spot on the bed next to her. Jacob complied with her silent request and sat down next to the raven haired beauty. Before she could even say anything two strong arms pulled her into a warm chest. Wrapping her arms around his abdomen in return Aniela smiled as she felt Jacob's soft lips press against her bare shoulder.

Pulling apart a moment later Aniela looked towards the kitchen.

"Who's here?"

"Oh, just the pack. We're having a meeting, but I didn't want to wake you." Jacob replied distractedly as he stared down at the girl in his arms, stroking her silky hair.

"Do you want me to go?" Aniela asked, unsure if she was allowed to be there during a pack meeting.

"No, we're almost done. Besides, its only nine, you need to sleep more."

Shaking her head Aniela stretched a little.

"No, I'm up now. How about you guys move your meeting in her and I'll make some breakfast for everyone? How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, but your going to have to make a lot of whatever you're planning on making. We eat a lot." Jake said standing up and offering a hand to her.

Nodding Aniela accepted the sweet gesture and stood as well.

"Yes, I noticed that last night. You guys ate enough to feed a third world country." She said with a small chuckle as Jacob led her into the kitchen.

Almost instantly Aniela was aware of eight pairs of eyes on her. Looking at the people sitting in the kitchen Aniela smiled nervously, suddenly very aware that she probably looked like a disaster. She self consciously tried to smooth out her mass of dark locks while tugging a little at her tank top.

"Good morning." She said smiling a little.

A murmur or 'good morning' preceded her greeting.

"Do you have any preference for breakfast?" She questioned the boys sitting in front of her, still smiling friendly at them.

"Oo, make those one pancakes!" Quil said excitedly.

"What one pancakes?" Aniela asked confusedly.

"The French ones that are really thin!"

"Oh, you mean crapes?" Aniela asked- smiling as Quil nodded his head eccentrically.

"Yeah those."

"Ok, I'll get started on that." She said walking over to the stove.

She paused a minute to watch all the guys herd out of the kitchen and into the living room. Then she set about trying to locate all the ingredients necessary for making crapes. It took her about an hour and a half to finish the breakfast. She made a huge serving of crapes, toast with jam and eggs.

Walking into the living room Aniela smiled at the group of boys. They were lounging about the living room- the previous nights mess cleaned up- obviously having finished their meeting a while ago.

"Ok, breakfast is ready. But..." Aniela said holding a hand up as everyone started to stand. "...But I will bring it out here for you. I made enough for each of you to have five crapes each." She continued to speak as she walked back into the kitchen.

Quickly she placed nine plates on the counter and put five of the thin French food- sprinkling powder sugar and a dollop of syrup on each- a scoop of eggs and three pieces of toast on each plate. Grabbing two plates at a time Aniela walked back into the living room.

All eyes turned to her then to the dishes in her hands. Deciding to serve the guests first she set the first plate in front of Sam and the second in front of Paul. She continued to bring two plates in at a time until everyone had one. When she was finally done with that she got everyone drinks. It all took about fifteen minutes before Aniela was finally able to join the boys and she was pleasantly surprised to see that they had waited for her before eating. Smiling at the Aniela watched as they began inhaling the home made breakfast.

"This is delicious Aniela, really." Sam said in between bites.

Smiling again Aniela thanked him.

"Yeah, she's one hell of a cook. You should taste her spaghetti." Jacob gloated for her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Rolling her eyes Aniela rested against him and continued to eat. The group ate their breakfast in friendly conversation. It was nearly twelve thirty when everyone was finished.

"I hope you enjoyed it." Aniela said standing to collect the dirty dishes.

A flurries of 'oh yeah' made her smile happily.

"No, you sit down. You cook all of this. I'll do the dishes later." Jacob scolded Aniela, lightly slapping her hand away from a plate.

Nodding she sat back down, only to rise again as her cell phone buzzed. Grabbing it she looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but flipped it open anyway.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this Miss Aniela Pierce?" A professional voice questioned in Aniela's ear.

"Yes it is."

"Are you related to Andrew Pierce?"

Chewing nervously Aniela felt her stomach drop. This could not be good.

"Andrew is my brother." She replied quietly.

"Miss Pierce my name is Dr. Cullen. I work with your brother." The voice spoke slowly.

"Is Andrew ok?" Aniela asked fearfully only to be met with a soft sigh and a pause.

"There's been an accident involving your brother and he is currently in critical cond-" But Aniela didn't hear the rest as she sunk to the floor.

Her brother was hurt, and worse then that he was in critical condition. Tears blurred her vision. Jacob was instantly at her side, holding her shaking form to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her a few times before Aniela finally pointed to her phone.

Grabbing the device off the floor he quickly put it to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this?" Jacob questioned sternly.

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen. I was calling Miss Pierce to tell her that there was an accident involving her brother and that she needs to come down here right away." A cool voice replied.

Jacob automatically froze at hearting it was the leading blood sucker, but he managed to tell the doctor that they'd be there soon. Turning his attention to the group of guys he stood- holing Aniela in his arms- and beckoning Embry with to him.

"Grab her keys from her pants pocket and then meet us outside." Jake instructed Embry before looking at the pack.

"Niela's brother has been in some kind of accident. I need to get her to the hospital." He said feeling Aniela cling to him tighter.

She was sobbing now, Aniela knew that she needed to calm down, but she couldn't. Her brother was in the hospital lying in some overly white, overly clean room fighting for his life. Instead she clung to Jacob, soaking the shoulder of his shirt with her tears. She could feel his stroke the back of her hair over and over as he whispered soothing words to her.

She wasn't sure exactly what was going on around her, but a moment later the warm air that once surrounded her suddenly turned chilly. She could only assume Jacob had taken her outside. Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard the close behind her.

The faint sound of keys caught her attention before she heard the sound of her brother's car unlock. A moment later she felt the cool leather seats against her bare legs and arms as she was set in the back of the mustang. Jacob crawled into the back with Aniela, pulling her to him as soon as he was settled. In the front Embry sat before the steering wheel as Quil slid in beside him. The car purred to life, but no one paid much attention as Embry pulled out of Jacob's driveway.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, except of the muffled sounds of Aniela's sobs and Jacob's hushed words as he tried to soothe her. When they reached the hospital they parked in the first spot they saw and quickly made their way to the front desk.

Aniela was walking beside Jacob, wrapped under his arm. The kind looking woman behind the front counter looked up when they approached.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"I got a call about my brother. His name is Andrew Pierce, he works here." Aniela said quietly.

The woman's expression turned to one of recognition almost immediately. She nodded and stood.

"Your little Andy's sister? Go right down this hall. He's in the fifth room on your left." The grey haired woman instructed.

Not bothering to thank the woman the group of four headed towards where they were directed. Aniela was anxiously counting the doors and when she reached the fifth door she practically tore it off the hinges. She hurried into the stark white room only to stop short.

There was her brother. He was laying on the medical bed in one of those paper gowns. There was an oxygen mask on his face and several different wires and tubes on the rest of his body. There was a machine beeping softly with each beat of his heart and an IV drip extending out to his hand. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked Aniela. Andrew had several blood stained gauze patches taped to his body. There was one on his face- just under his eye- a few on his arms and two Aniela could not ignore. Across his neck a pink tinted gauze strip covered a wound and on his chest, too close to his heart, was another telling patch.

Jacob watched as Aniela stood next to her unconscious brother's bed for a moment before looking towards his two friends. He contemplated for a moment before walking to Aniela's side.

"Hey, were gonna go find the doctor. Will you be ok here?" Jake asked, hesitant to leave her by herself.

Numbly Aniela nodded.

"Yeah, I think I need a minute alone anyway." Jacob nodded back and moved to the door where his friends were.

"Let's go find someone to help us." He murmured quietly walking out with Quil and Embry right behind him.

Aniela stared down at her brother's motionless form. Tears slowly danced down her cheeks, landing on the edge of the bed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know what happened. All she knew was that this was not where her brother was supposed to be. He was supposed to be saving lives, not fighting for his own.

This wasn't right Aniela thought to herself over and over. Andrew, her big brother, he shouldn't be in that bed. Those wires shouldn't be anywhere on him. That bloody gauze was only to be used on patients, not the doctor. None of this should be happening, it wasn't right.

Jacob, Quil and Embry walked down the hall.

"What do you think happened?" Embry asked the question on everybody's mind.

Quil raised a shoulder in a half shrug and Jacob sighed.

"I don't know. We won't find out unless we find a doctor."

Silence was once again upon them as they walked down the hall. They rounded a corner, but stopped when a familiar face met them.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Bella asked walking out of the ladies room.

Calming his emotions Jacob turned indifferent, professional almost.

"There was an accident." He stated.

Bella's face instantly turned worried.

"Was it Billy?"

"No, Aniela's brother, Andrew. We're trying to find the blood sucking doctor so we can find out what happened." Embry said, a not so friendly tone to his voice.

He was very loyal to Jacob and had not forgiven or forgotten what Bella had done to his best friend.

Bella flinched slightly, but took a deep breath.

"I was just headed to Carlisle's office. I could take you if you want." She mumbled gesturing to where she was going.

The three boys exchange looks for a moment before nodding stiffly.

"Lead the way."

The three La Push teens followed Bella back down the hall they just came from. They passed the front desk and went down a much less populated hall until they came to the end office.

Bella knocked hesitantly and almost instantly the door was opened. Icy tension swept through the whole room.

Jacob, Quil and Embry clenched their fists as heat licked at their spines, making their bodies tremble with the restraint they had to use to keep themselves from phasing.

Edward growled the noise coming form deep within his chest.

"What are you doing here? Finally decide to leave your crypt?" Jacob asked, his voice strained as he tried to keep his anger under control.

Edward scowled a little, but it quickly left his face and turned into a polite, yet forced, smile.

"No, we were just come here to speak to Carlisle about something. But I must say I am surprised to see you here. I thought you Quileutes never stepped foot into this hospital."

Embry made a scoffing noise but kept quiet and let Jacob play his role as pack leader.

"Under normal circumstances we wouldn't, but this is personal." Jacob said; his tone once again professionally indifferent.

Edward raised a well trained eyebrow.

"Oh, and what's so personal to you that you'd come down here?" He asked not sarcastically or mocking Jacob, but truly curious.

At this question Jacob exchanged a quick glance with his two right hand men.

"My girlfriend's brother. Your…dad…called and told Aniela that her brother had been in an accident and was in critical condition. Now we're trying to find out what happened."

Edward nodded slightly and, after taking Bella's hand, turned back into the office.

The three pack members hesitated momentarily before stepping into the office.

There sitting behind an ornate desk was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was dresses in slightly formal street clothes with a white medical coat over top. He looked up as the three younger teens entered, smiling politely.

"Hello, what a surprise. What can I do for you boys?" The granite skinned doctor asked pleasantly.

"Don't act as if you didn't hear what we just said. Aniela is sitting in the hospital room with her unconscious and I would appreciate it if you'd go explain to her what exactly is going on." Jacob said- his professional tone gone and his words dripping with frustration and venom.

Carlisle nodded and stood leading the way down the hall with Jacob, Quil and Embry as close behind as they could stand. Edward and Bella, too, were following, but at a farther distance.

When they reached the hospital room where Aniela was sitting Jacob immediately glided to the raven haired girl's side.

Aniela looked up from her brother's still body to the now sudden full room. She instantly recognized everyone but one person. She assumed that, due to his attire, that he was the doctor. He looked remarkably young to be a doctor with his pale skin, blonde hair and caramel eyes.

"Good afternoon Miss Pierce. I am Dr. Cullen; we spoke briefly over the phone." The doctor introduced himself politely holding his hand for her.

Shakily she took it and released it quickly at the icy feel it sent through her body, she could feel Jacob stiffen next to her when she did take the doctor's hand.

"Aniela Pierce. What happened to my brother?" She asked getting straight to the point.

Carlisle looked down at her brother before turning his attention back to the teary eyed girl.

"Your brother was helping to restrain a violent patient for surgery, but the patient got a hold of one of the scalpels. Three other people were injured, but your brother got the worst of it."

Aniela took a sharp breath and Jacob automatically wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"The patient slashed Andrew in the stomach twice, his arms six times in total, his neck and his chest. He lost quite a lot of blood, but he has a very popular blood type so we were able to do a blood transfer quickly. The cut on his throat isn't very deep; it was easy to take care of. The one near his heart was much more serious. The blade pierced his left atrium and Andrew suffered some internal bleeding. He will have to stay for observation for a few more days. Other then that he's stable and doing very well for what he had suffered." Carlisle explained as easily as he could without confusing the young girl.

Aniela couldn't help but tear up again at hearing the details of her brother's injuries, even though she was grateful that her brother was stable and healing.

Sniffing as quietly as she could, Aniela nodded her head.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." She thanked him wholeheartedly as she leaned against Jacob feeling exhausted and emotionally drained.

Carlisle nodded his head back and politely excused himself from the room.

"Jacob, would you, Quil and Embry mind having a quick word with me?" Edward asked gesturing towards the hall.

Jacob's eyes hardened and he was about to decline when Edward cut in swiftly.

"It will only take a moment and Bella can stay with Aniela."

Even with Edward's assurance Jacob was still hesitant about leaving Aniela right now. But Aniela leaned forward in his hold and touched his arm softly.

"It's ok, I'm fine now. You guys go have your talk." She said with a small water smile.

Sighing resigned Jacob looked at his two pack members and the three of them stalked out of the room out of after Edward.

Bella looked at Aniela sadly. The look on the raven haired girl's face was almost heart breaking. Bella herself had never been in a position like this so she wasn't exactly sure how to comfort the sad teen.

"I'm sorry." Bella looked at Aniela.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bella asked surprised.

"We don't even know each other and now you're stuck with me in hysterics." Aniela said with a small sniffle that turned into a small laugh.

Bella laughed a little as well and say in the chair beside Aniela's. She lightly pulled the teary eyed girl into her lap, letting her cling to her body and cry.

Aniela immediately reacted to the embrace. She buried her face in Bella's brown hair, closing her eyes. She was no longer crying, but relishing in the comfort she was getting. It had been a few weeks, way too long in her opinion, since she had been comforted by a woman.

Aniela couldn't help but think Bella was built much like her own mother; the same petite size, similar heights, and the same smooth, warm skin. Ever since her mother died Aniela had been lacking the female comfort and interaction she had gotten from her mom. And even though she had her friends and her brother, nothing could compare to the calming effect that swept through her when she was held by someone so much like her mother.

Bella was at a loss of what to do. She had never had anyone cling to her the way Aniela was. So she did what her own mother, Renee, used to do to her when she was younger. She softly stroked Aniela's long, black hair rocking from side to side slowly.

It seemed to calm the despaired girl and soon Bella couldn't even hear her sniffling. Aniela's breathing was deep and even against Bella's neck and ear. She continued to rock slowly and waited for Edward, Jacob, Quil and Embry to return.

About ten minutes passed and Aniela hadn't moved any so Bella could only assume she had fallen asleep. She was beginning to lose feeling in her legs when the four boys finally finished their talk and returned to the room.

Jacob raised his eyebrows in question as he walked in and saw the two girls.

"She fell asleep." Bella explained in a quiet voice.

Nodding he moved to take Aniela away from Bella, but as soon as he tried to move her Aniela's hold on Bella tightened. Bella gasped a little as her airway was constricted momentarily.

Jacob frowned a little and stepped away after Aniela's hold tightened when he tried again.

"Well?" Bella looked to the boys standing in front of her.

Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've never seen her like this." He said.

"Maybe I could try." Edward offered moving towards Bella and Aniela.

Jacob tensed along with Quil and Embry and emitted a growl so fierce that even Aniela trembled in her sleep.

Instantly Edward froze his movements and stared at Jake for a moment before nodding his head and taking a step back.

"I apologize; I hadn't realized that she… that you had…" Edward trailed off slightly at the end.

"Yeah, well, just don't." Jacob growled getting a nod from the teenage vampire.

"Of course."

Bella watched the whole exchange in confused silence.

"What? What's going on?" She asked looking from Jacob to Edward.

"Jacob seems to have-"

"That is not your news to tell." Jacob's stern voice cut Edward off.

Edward nodded.

"You're right, I apologize again."

Jacob nodded once in satisfaction. Bella, however, was not satisfied and turned her attention to Jacob.

"Jake, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that's any of your business." He replied stiffly.

Bella was so easily deterred.

"Jacob Black, what aren't you telling me?" She questioned again, her voice harder then before.

He glared at her.

"I don't think it's any of your business. But if you must know then you can ask your leech once we're gone." He said through a clenched jaw.

Bella glared back at the shaggy haired teen.

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me." She insisted.

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Because, It. Is. None. Of. Your. Business." He spoke slowly as if talking to someone who couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say.

Bella's glare faltered slightly at his tone, and she seemed to leave it alone.

"Fine, but I am asking Edward once you leave." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Jacob grumbled and stepped up to the two girls once again.

He tried once more to extract his girlfriend from Bella, but this time he whispered in her ear as he did.

"Niels, come on I'm gonna take you home. Come on Niela, let go of Bella, she needs to go." His demeanor had done a total one eighty when he addressed the sleeping girl.

This time she didn't fight him and instead changed her hold from Bella to Jacob. He quickly stood up and shifted her form so he had an arm around her back and the other under her knees.

Cradling Aniela to his chest Jacob turned towards his two friends and nodded to the door. They headed out of the room, but Jacob paused when he was about to pass Edward.

"I'll be sure to tell Sam about our talk." He said not bothering to look at the other boy.

"And I'll inform my family." Edward replied.

Jacob nodded and moved to take another step, but stopped.

"Please have the doctor call my house if anything happens." Jacob whispered quietly, his words having a double meaning.

Edward nodded in understanding.

"Of course."

Jacob left the room, followed by his Quil and Embry, and walked to Andrew's car still carrying Aniela in his arms. After getting situated the group drove back to Jacob's house in silence, Aniela still resting peacefully in Jacob's arms.

Back at the hospital Bella and Edward were walking down the hall hand and hand. Bella was curious as to what Jacob was keeping from her. Finally when they reached Carlisle's office they found it empty and took a seat in one of the plush office chairs.

Bella fidgeted for a few moments before Edward broke the silence.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long without asking what Jacob was talking about." He said with a crooked smile.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

Edward nodded a little solemnly

"Yes I will, but I'm not sure how you are going to react." He admitted truthfully.

Taking a deep breath Bella prepared herself for what ever he was going to tell her.

"Jacob seemed to be very guarded with his thoughts. He was mostly thinking about how he was going to fix is car. But when I moved to try and help get Aniela off you his guard vanished and I heard everything he was trying to hide." Edward paused looking at Bella, trying to see how she was taking it so far.

"What was he trying to hide?" She asked with a shaky voice leaning forward a little.

"He was trying to hide the fact that he has imprinted on Aniela. That's why he reacted the way he did when I tried to touch her." Edward explained.

Bella took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. She was shocked to say the least. She had never thought of Jacob imprinting, she never really thought of him with anyone after what happened. But she had to remind herself that she was being selfish. Jacob wasn't going to mope and pine over her for the rest of his life. She had, after all, chosen Edward over him. It just caught her off guard that it had happened so fast, and not only had he moved on, but he found his other half, his soul mate, the one person perfect for him in a month.

"Are you ok?" Edward's melodic voice brought Bella from her thoughts.

Sighing again she nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's just…I wasn't expecting him to…so soon."

Edward pulled his fiancé into his lap.

"Bella, it's ok to be hurt. You love him on some level and that is always going to be there. This should hurt a little; it's just how it works." He spoke into her hair, rocking her a little.

Bella nodded her head and buried her face in his chest trying to hide the fact that she had tears swimming in her eyes.

* * *

I posted this one because the next one will be a little delayed, I have finals comming up and then the start of summer, so I wish to take a small break for a week or two to enjoy my youth. But never fear the next time I update with be a long one.


	17. Chapter 17

**-x-x- Chapter 17 -x-x-**

Meeting at the Hospital-

A few hours later Aniela awoke, her head throbbing. Groaning softly she held her forehead tenderly, closing her eyes once again. She lay still for a moment trying to remember where she was.

In her mind she ran through the last things she remembered. Kissing Jacob, falling asleep in his arms, waking up, serving breakfast for the pack, the call about Andrew…Andrew!!

Aniela's eyes shot opened as she snapped into a sitting position. Her head spun slightly at the sudden moment, but after a moment the spinning stopped and her eyes began to focus.

Immediately Aniela recognized where she was. She was in Jacob's room. Looking around she found that no one was in the room with her, the door was closed and the light was off. A sudden feeling of loneliness swept through her. Her brother was in the hospital, injured. The last thing Aniela wanted to be right now was alone.

Easing herself off the bed she crept silently to the door and cracked it open. The sound of the TV drifted down the hall from the living room, but that was all she could hear. Aniela pulled the door open completely and headed towards the sound. Quietly she walked into the living room finding Quil, Embry and Jacob.

Jacob was spread out on the couch, Quil on the love seat and Embry reclined on the lazy boy chair. Embry was the first to notice Aniela and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Jacob and Quil both looked over at her.

"Glad to see you awake Niela." Quil said before turning back to the TV show they were watching.

Jacob smiled at Aniela and waved her over to him. Standing in front of him Aniela smiled down at his sprawled out form.

"Lay with me?" Jacob asked opening his arms to her.

Without hesitation she crawled onto the couch and into his heated embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist and almost instantly a feeling of peace, a serene calmness settled around her. She felt safe in his hold; like none of the day's earlier events happened. And it was because of this that she sunk deeper into Jacob.

"How'd you sleep?" He murmured several minutes later.

"Dreamlessly. How long was I out?" Aniela asked turning her body to face him.

"Well, it's about five currently, so about three hours." He replied running his fingers through her black satin locks.

Aniela was quiet for a few moments, Jacob's soft strokes lulling her into a clam mood.

"Oh, has there been any call about Andrew?" She whispered, barely having enough energy to open her eyes.

Aniela hoped there was some news. Some news was better then no news. But she felt Jacob shake his head, pressing his lips to her forehead softly.

Sighing she relaxed against his muscular body, breathing in his comforting smell as Quil and Embry watched TV, the sound of the show turning into nothing more then a mindless hum to her.

It was about seven when Billy got home and, after Jacob explained what happened with Andrew, he offered to let Aniela stay with them until Andrew was out of the hospital. He even let her bring Biggie and Coal over with her.

The rest of the weekend was spent lounging around the living room, sprawled out in their assigned places and watching TV.

Every day Aniela would be sure to call the hospital to check in on her brother, but every time it was the same thing; he was doing extremely well, his brain waves were normal, his injuries were healing, but he just wasn't waking up. Pretty soon days turned into weeks and still no sigh of Andrew waking up. She would go to the hospital to visit Andrew. She would sit at his bed side holding his hand and tell him about things that were going on and call to him, asking him to wake up.

Aniela grew more and more discouraged. It had gotten to the point that she had begun to suffer from extreme nightmares. She woke up most nights screaming, Jacob kneeling over her trying to keep her swinging fists away from his face.

Aniela was falling into a dreary pattern, only when she was with Jacob did she get a chance to release all her stress. He made her forget about her worries, about the bad in her life and it was why she had practically attached herself to his hip.

But Aniela wasn't the only one affected by recent events. Jacob had become noticeably more distracted. He was constantly on edge. Even when he was with the pack he was only half there, his thoughts were usually revolving around Aniela and what was going on. Quil and Embry tried to sympathize with what was going on with him, but only Sam truly knew how hard it was to concentrate when your soul mate was suffering.

What bothered Jacob the most were the nightmares that seemed to be haunting Aniela. The first time it happened he was woken up to Aniela's frantic cries for help. His initial thought was that she was in some kind of danger, but when he opened his bedroom door all he found was Aniela thrashing about, screaming and crying. As the nights progressed so did the vividness of the nightmares. Often when Jacob would wake Aniela up she would look at him with fear and move away mumbling something about arch angels.

But he was getting used to them now; he even had a system that he followed every night. He would lay with Aniela till she drifted asleep then he would move out to the couch, lying awake until the first of Aniela's cries drifted down the hall. After he settled her down he returned to the couch around one in the morning to get a few hours of sleep before waking up in the morning.

Both teens were more tired then usual, but they tried to play it off. This routine continued for about three weeks.

The small flat was dark. None of the windows were open, no lights were on. There was nothing and it wasn't normal.

Looking around in slight confusion Aniela pushed the dark oak door open a little more, moving fully into the quiet apartment. Something wasn't right. The usual soft murmur of the stereo was mission, along with the sweet melody of Grace's saccharine singing.

Frowning she took a few hesitant steps forward, making her way into the living room. Nothing. Turning she peeked into the kitchen. Again, nothing.

A nervous, unsettled feeling became icy in her stomach. She slowly crept down the hall, keeping close to the wall. Her breathing became shallow as she approached the white door at the end of the hall.

It was propped open and she could see a shadow moving, pacing almost, in the room. Swallowing hard she took three deep, calming breaths before steeling herself and pushing open the door.

A terrified scream brought Aniela back to reality; her scream, her cries of fear and sorrow. Sitting up she anxiously looked around, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight on end.

Seeing the familiar setting of the Black's living room Aniela clamed down considerably, closing her eyes with a small groan. Sighing she laid back down, wiping the slight perspiration that had collected on her forehead. Aniela tried to sleep during the day, hopping her nightmares would leave her alone so she could stay up at night, but there was no such luck. The same nightmare she had been having for almost a month just wouldn't leave her alone and she was beginning to fear falling asleep all together.

Jacob wasn't there right now. He was currently at Sam's house along with the other pack members. And for that Aniela was thankful. She knew Jacob was stressing even more then usual and she knew it was her fault. She felt horrible because she could see how it was affecting him.

Suddenly the low rhythm of her cell phone made Aniela jump, a small startled sound coming from her as she fell off the couch. Taking a deep breath Aniela grabbed the phone and flipped it open to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked her voice soft and polite.

"Good afternoon Miss Pierce." A familiar voice greeted the teen.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, it Andrew awake?" Aniela asked attentively; hear heart pounding at any hope of her brother waking up.

"Sorry, but no, I'm calling because I need you, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Sam to meet me at the hospital." Carlisle's usually smooth voice had a slight urgent under tone, peeking Aniela's attention.

Not knowing what was going on, but not wanting to waste time if it was something important Aniela nodded her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can." She said before muttering a quick goodbye.

Pulling on one of Jacob's rain jackets that fell to her thighs Aniela jotted down a quick note for Billy incase he got home early and was wondering where she went.

Then grabbing her brother's car keys she headed out the door, pulling the hood over her head as she stepped out into the icy down poor.

The red mustang started with a smooth purr and Aniela was out of the driveway and down the road on her way to Sam's house.

She turned a fifteen minute drive into a ten minute one. Squealing to a stop in front of the two story house where Sam and Emily lived Aniela hopped out of the car and hastily made her way to the front door. Knocking on the light wood Aniela waited patiently until Emily's beautiful face greeted her.

"Well, hello Aniela. Come on in." The kind woman smiled opening the door to let Aniela in.

"Thanks Emily. Um, is Jacob still with the boys?"

"Yeah, they should be just finishing, they're in the kitchen if you want to see him." Emily said pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Aniela nodded her thanks and, after slipping off her shoes, hurried through the living room. Poking her head into the kitchen she smiled when she saw the group of boys sitting around the breakfast nook, snacking on some coffee and donuts, that she figured Emily picked up.

Walking into the room fully she caught their attention, getting friendly hellos from the pack. Jacob smiled widely and patted his leg as an invitation for her. Complying with his silent request Aniela gingerly sat on the long haired teen's lap, Jacob's arms instantly wrapping around her. A sense of safety flowed through Aniela as Jacob's action, a natural smile gracing her lips.

"Hey Niela. What brings you here?" Sam's voice brought her back to her mission at hand.

Her face became serious; alerting the boys that something wasn't right.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jacob questioned, his chocolate eyes searching Aniela's ocean ones.

"I got a call this morning. Dr. Cullen would like you, Sam, Quil, Embry and me to meet him at the hospital A.S.A.P. It sounded urgent." Aniela said watching as the tables occupants turned quiet.

No one moved for a moment, all eyes on the head of the pack. Sam sat still, thinking over what to do, but finally after a moment he stood up.

"Ok, we'll go. The rest of you keep near a phone incase I need to get a hold of you." Sam instructed, going into leader mode.

The pack nodded and rose to their feet. Aniela walked out of the kitchen and stood near the door, waiting while Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embry pulled on their shoes and coats.

"You guys go a head; I'm going to take my car. I'll meet you there, but don't do anything until I get there." Sam said strictly, getting a nod from Jacob, Embry and Quil.

The four teens left the house, hurrying through the light drizzle to the car. Quil and Embry climbed into the back and Jacob and Aniela sat in the front.

Aniela started up the car, the three boys instantly buckling up, and after checking her mirrors pulled away from the side walk.

"Did Carlisle say why he wanted us to meet him?" Jacob asked.

"No, all he said was that he wanted us to meet him, he sounded serious so I didn't ask any questions." Aniela answered, making a sharp corner onto the main road out of La Push.

It was a quiet ride for the most part. Aniela chanced a glance at Jacob, his face was pensive, his brow furrowed in thought.

Jacob was pretty sure he knew what this little meeting was about, be he was hoping he was wrong. He didn't know if he could handle what was about to happen. But more then that he didn't think Aniela would be able to go through with it.

Jacob hated feeling like this; he was fighting a losing battle because he knew that no matter what he said nothing was going to change.

Heaving a heavy sigh Jacob left his thoughts when he noticed they were pulling into the hospital.

Aniela stepped out of the car, letting Embry out and slammed the door shut. Jacob and Quil were at their side in a moment. As the group of four walked towards the hospital entrance Jacob pulled Aniela close to him, his enhanced sight allowing him to see the three figures waiting for them.

Soon the familiar faces of Carlisle, Edward and Bella greeted Aniela as they approached. Jacob, Quil and Embry stopped a few feet away from the three other, Aniela having to stop because of Jacob's hold on her.

"Good morning." Carlisle greeted the teens, getting nods in return.

Aniela smiled politely at Edward and Bella. Edward returned it as did Bella, but hers was a little more forced.

"Where's Sam." Edward questioned.

"He'll be here soon." Jacob replied, his 'business' voice coming full force.

It was different for Aniela to hear when he always spoke to her is such a soft tone, but when he used his professional tone she couldn't help but admire the way it demanded respect. Plus, if she was being honest, she kind of liked how deep his voice became.

Aniela snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Jacob's arm tighten around her waist.

Looking around she met Edward's eyes watching her intently, a small combination of a smile and smirk on his face. A small blush broke across her face; it was like he knew what she had been thinking about.

She adverted her eyes her eyes, catching sight of Sam striding forward towards them.

"Carlisle." Sam spoke, giving a curt nod as he took his place right next to Jacob.

"Hello Sam. I guess you're probably wondering why we have asked you here."

"We have a pretty good idea." Sam replied.

"Yes, your guess is correct, but there is a little more to it then we know." Edward said, his eyes flickering over to Aniela before turning back to Sam.

By now Aniela was thoroughly confused. She had no idea what everyone was talking about and she wasn't entirely sure she like that. Being left in the dark wasn't something Aniela was comfortable with. But from the look on Bella's face it was obvious that she didn't know what was happening either.

Clearing her throat Aniela interrupted the ongoing conversation.

"Um, may I inquire to what the lot of you are talking about?"

* * *

Ok, so here's an update. It's not the best, but I wanted to give you guys something before I leave for New York on thrusday, so I hope you like it. If I can I'll try to update while I'm on vacation, but if not then I should have two or three updates when I return. And hopefully later this week I will have the first two chapters of my Convenant story out.

But anyway please let me know what you think- REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, so here's chapter 18 it's really long (10 pages in word and the last update for 10 days) so I hope you enjoy it. The title is from a song by Kate Rusby and it's actually in the story and it's on youtube if you want to hear what it souds like. I suggest you do, it will help you get the mood of the song and the setting. This one is sad, well at least I think so. But please let me know what you think.  
And about the sequel or no sequel deal, I've decided to go with the sequel. So this story will be ending in a few more chapters and the I'll start to post the sequel.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Who Now Will Sing Me Lullabies?

The group ignored her, Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embry staring intently at Carlisle and Edward.

"What is it you don't know?" Sam asked.

"That's what we need your help on." Edward replied.

"We need to question her, there are gaps in out theory and she's the only one who can help us fill them in."

At this Jacob began to shake it head, "No, absolutely not!"

"Jacob," Edward tried, but was instantly cut off by Jake.

"No! You are not bringing her to your crypt! I won't allow it!" He boomed, his arms tightening around Aniela in a protective way.

"We don't have to go to our house. We can go somewhere more neutral if you'd like." Carlisle intervened, playing peace maker.

"Where'd you have in mind?" Sam questioned, shooting a scolding look at Jacob.

"How about the clearing where we all met for training?"

The boys seemed to think it over for a moment before Sam gave a curt nod.

"Sound's fine. When did you want to meet?"

Carlisle looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow, to which Edward nodded ever so slightly -it was as if they had a silent conversation before he turned back to them.

"How about an hour, since time is of the essence?"

Sam nodded again, "Fine one hour." He said before turning to Jacob, Embry and Quil.

With one look the three boys turned, Aniela being pulled along with Jacob, and made their way to the car.

"You guys head straight there, I'll call the others and meet you." Sam instructed sternly.

Jacob nodded, Quil and Embry doing the same.

"Ok."

With that Sam turned and strode to his truck.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Aniela questioned as she tried to keep up with Jacob's fast pace.

He had her hand in his and was practically dragging her through the parking lot like a rag doll. When he didn't answer right away Aniela growled, frustrated and tried to wiggle her hand out of his grasp.

"If you're not going to answer me then will at least slow down and stop dragging me?" She demanded.

Aniela usually wasn't one to raise her voice, but being purposefully ignored and then being pulled around was not helping her mood.

At her tone Jacob seemed to snap out of what ever state of mind he was in.

"Sorry, I was just a little preoccupied." He said as he slowed his quick pace so he could walk beside Aniela and wrap his arm around her waist.

Aniela looked up at him as they stopped next to the mustang.

"What are you keeping from me?" She asked again, her tone softer as she ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

Jacob stared down at her; Aniela could see he was having an inner struggle about something. After a long moment he bent forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and simple and lasted only seconds before he pulled away.

"Everything will make sense in a little while. Can you wait until we meet up with everyone else?" Jacob asked against her lips.

Sighing with defeat Aniela conceded with his request with a nod.

"Fine I guess I can wait that long." She said with a small smile.

Jacob returned the smile and moved his right hand to the back pocket of her jeans. Aniela jumped a little at his forward move and smacked him in the arm.

"Jacob!" She chastised him.

He only smirked before withdrawing his hand and twirling her car keys around his forefinger.

"What?" Jacob smiled innocently.

Scowling up at him Aniela shook her head. "Don't do that. I thought…"

"Thought what?" Jacob asked his smile turning into a wicked smirk.

Flushing Aniela's scowl deepened.

"Nothing, just keep your hands and your perverse thoughts to yourself." She said trying to pull away from him.

Jacob only tightened his hold on her.

"Oh you know you love it. And I wasn't the one who started with the perverse thoughts." He whispered before giving her a quick peck.

Moving away from each other Aniela turned towards the car only to find Quil and Embry covering their eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked laughing a little as Jacob unlocked the car.

"We're protecting ourselves from going blind." Quil replied haughtily.

Rolling her eyes Aniela opened the passenger door, letting Embry side in the back before getting in.

Jacob and Quil followed and soon Jacob was pulling out of the hospital and driving away from La Push and towards the outer skirts of Forks. The drive was mostly quiet; the only sound being the soft hum of the radio and the wind rushing past the car. It took them about twenty five minutes to reach a small turn off in the road.

When Jacob took path that led off the road Aniela looked at him a little uncertain.

"Um, are we supposed to be going this way?" She asked glancing out the window.

"Yeah, don't worry I know what I'm doing." Jacob assured her.

"Ok, but you will be the one washing the car, not me." Aniela mumbled making the three boys laugh.

"Aww, don't worry Niela. You should only worry about the car getting dirty if it rains, otherwise it won't get a speck on it." Quil said confidently, and almost as if to spite him the first few drops of rain pelted the windshield.

Aniela looked back at Quil, smirking, "You were saying?"

Quil rolled his eyes and turned to look back you the window.

Fifteen minuets later Jacob turned down another turn off, but this time he pulled to the shoulder of the path and turned off the car.

"This is where we're meeting them?" Aniela asked getting out of the car along with the boys.

"No, we're meeting them about a mile that way." Jacob said pointing into the dense forest.

"We're going to walk blindly into the forest?" She was a little hesitant about going into the forest when she wasn't sure where they were going.

Jacob, Quil and Embry only laughed at her.

"Niela, being part of the pack means we pretty much have a built in GPS when it comes to our surroundings." Embry said tapping his nose softly.

"Yeah Niels don't worry. You're in good hands." Jake teased scooping her up into her arms.

Aniela snorted a little, "Yeah, yeah, you just watch those hands of yours." She warned Jacob pointing a stern finger at him.

Jacob smirked at her as he, Quil and Embry stepped into the edge of the forest. Aniela stayed in Jacob's Arms as they made their way through the trees and vegetation. She wasn't worried about hurting him; he explained all the benefits of being in the pack. But that didn't mean her mind was calm, on the contrary it was the complete opposite.

Her thoughts were running so wild she was sure that if someone were to open her skull they'd find nothing but mush. Aniela couldn't help but feel as though something was terribly wrong. Something big was brewing and heading straight for her.

What was it that had Jacob and everyone else on edge? Try as she might Aniela couldn't for the life of her think of anything that could do that except one thing. But it was unlikely they knew about anything as dark as what she was thinking.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't even aware Jacob had stopped until she found herself on the damp, green ground. With a small 'oof' she scowled at the laughing teens towering over her.

"Oh…my…God! That was…the funniest thing…ever!" Quil choked out through his relentless hysterics.

"You should have seen your face!" Embry agreed with a nod.

The scowl on her face only deepened and with a huff she pushed herself to her feet, glaring at the three boys. As her glare rested on Jacob he immediately stopped his laughing and tried to put on an innocent face.

"Don't take that face with me Jacob Black." Aniela hissed turning and stomping away from him, heading towards the clearing she could see beyond the trees.

Behind her she could hear Quil and Embry snicker at Jacob.

"Aww Niels I didn't mean it. Come on it was priceless." Jacob tried to coax the glaring raven haired girl.

Aniela only raised her eyebrow at him not buying his act for one moment.

"Mmhm, I'm sure. Now where..." She was quickly silenced by a pair of soft warm lips.

"Aww, man enough with the PDA, seriously!" Quil groaned as Aniela quickly wrapped her arms around Jacob's shoulders.

The kiss lasted only a few moments, but it was enough to make Aniela forget her anger towards the guys.

Pulling away from the boy in front of her Aniela smirked a little, breathing heavily.

"Ok, now that you've successfully distracted me- where are we meeting the others?" She asked again.

Jacob smiled at her and pecked her lips a few more times before picking Aniela up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"We're meeting them right here, we just happen to be a little early." He said with a small laugh as he dropped Aniela onto the ground, a little more gently this time.

Aniela laughed and nodded her head, leaning against Jacob as he sat behind her, his arms wrapping around her stomach to pull her flush against him. Aniela relaxed into his hold, yawning softly as the heat from Jacob slowly seeped through hers.

"Tired?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Just a little." She replied, running her hands up and down his muscular arms.

The four teens made a little small talk as they waited for the rest of the pack to get there. But they didn't have to wait long. It was only about ten minutes before Sam emerged from the dense forest a little bit way from where they were seated.

"Been here long?" Sam asked standing next to where Embry was sitting.

"Nope, just a few minutes."

Sam nodded and from behind him Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady walked into the clearing. Aniela waved at them, getting a wave from everyone but Leah, who simply rolled her eyes and stood as far from the group as she could.

"Niela!" Seth, Collin and Brady all greeted excitedly.

The three youngest members of the pack had taken quite a shine to the raven haired girl in Jacob's arms.

"Hello boys." Aniela smiled leaving Jacob long enough to give each boy a hug and brief peck on the cheek.

"So, Niela, have you given any thought to leaving Jake over there and becoming my girl?" Seth asked causally tossing his arm over Aniela's shoulders.

Laughing she simply slipped out of his grasp and moved back to Jacob's waiting arms.

"Seth, she wants a man, not a boy." Jacob chuckled as the younger boy scowled and stuck his tongue out.

He opened his mouth to retort, but before the younger boy could say anything Sam held up a hand he said nodding to the other side of the clearing.

"They're here."

The whole group turned to where Sam was looking.

Aniela's less enhanced eyesight made it hard, but if she squinted she could see a group of small blobs at the other end of the clearing making their way towards them.

Sam looked at the group surrounding him and jerked his head in the direction a little. Instantly Jacob, Quil and Embry were on their feet. The pack as a whole moved towards the center of the field, Aniela trailing behind Jacob and Sam- who were in the front.

As the two groups got closer to each other Aniela could finally make out eight figures instead of a bunch of little blobs. Automatically she recognized four of the figures. Carlisle, Bella, Edward and Alice were the only familiar faces that Aniela could see, the others weren't familiar.

Standing beside Alice was a tall, slender boy. He looked a little older then herself and had blonde hair. Beside Carlisle was a lovely woman. She had thick, brow hair and was taller then Aniela. The woman had a classic beauty about her. Trailing behind the rest of the group was a beautiful, blonde teenage girl. She looked as if she could be a model; her curves were the type that made women green with envy and a face as pretty as the Mona Lisa. The boy next to her made Aniela hesitate in her step a little. He was tall, but it was the mass of muscles that he had that worried her most. Every step he took caused his muscles to flex giving him a very menacing look. The one thing, Aniela noticed, that they all had in common –minus Bella- was the pale, almost granite skin and the golden orbs they had for eyes.

As the two groups reached each other a small uncomfortable silence settled around them.

"Ok, now that we're here. What is it that you don't know?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"We don't know why they're trying so hard to track her. It doesn't make sense." Edward spoke, stepping forward a little and motioning towards Aniela.

Everyone turned and looked Aniela who was standing slightly behind Jacob.

"What?" She asked confused as to why she was suddenly center of attention.

Jacob took her hand and pulled her to stand in front of him.

"Niels, why'd you move here?" He questioned seriously.

Aniela looked at him, confusion etched onto her face.

"What do you mean? I moved here after my mum died, you know that."

"But why move here instead of having one of your brothers' move in with you?" Jacob questioned again.

"It was easier for everyone. Why are you so concerned?" Aniela asked beginning to feel increasingly frustrated that she wasn't getting any answers.

"How'd your mother die?" Edward's voice suddenly interrupted whatever Jacob was about to ask.

Instantly Aniela stiffened, going completely silent. The color drained from her face as her stomach tightened painfully. This was not something she wanted to discuss and everybody took notice as the air around them became heavy.

"Niels?" Jacob prodded her when she didn't answer the question right away.

"Aniela what happened?" Sam asked the girl, a stern look on his face.

"Nothing, my mum was in a car accident. That's it." Aniela answered her tone flat.

Jacob's soft gaze turned hard.

"Do not lie to us Aniela!" Jacob snapped dangerously, his chocolate eyes turning serious.

"What really happened?"

"Why do you care?" Aniela yelled, breaking free of Jacob's hand and stepping away from the group suddenly feeling like a cornered animal.

"Why? Why is it any of your business, hmm? Why do you care? It has nothing to do with you! Leave it alone!" Aniela continued to yell.

She didn't understand why the hell they were all so adamant about making her talk about something that was obviously painful for her. It made no sense and she didn't like being ganged up on.

"Aniela, I know it might be painful, but please, it is very important that you tell us how your mother died." Carlisle tried to calm Aniela down.

"She was murdered! Ok, are you happy?" Aniela screamed, tears swimming to the corners of her eyes.

"She was killed in out flat! Satisfied?"

Jacob moved to pull Aniela to him, but Sam held his hand up to him.

"Who murdered your mother?"

Aniela's face contorted with pain, "I don't know who they were." She said quietly.

"Aniela, can you tell us what happened that day?" Carlisle asked softly, his voice taking on a soothing tone.

Aniela shook her head slowly, biting her bottom lip as it trembled.

"I can't." Her voice was lower then a whisper.

This time Jacob did take her into his arms.

"Please Niels?" He asked, kissing her temple as he felt her shake.

Looking down at her feet Aniela took a deep breath and looked up. Suddenly her face was emotionless and lacked every facial expression it held moments before.

"It was June 20th, my last day of school and I had just gotten home…"

_Happily Aniela stepped off the lift as the doors opened up the level three, her level. Trotting down the hallway the pony tail her hair was in bounced around her back. Her school pack was slung over her shoulders. As Aniela reached the door with the numbers 314 glued in brass markings she pulled out a deep blue lanyard, decorated with a multitude of different key chains, from her bag._

_She quickly found the only key on the key chain and unlocked the thin door before her. Pushing the door open Aniela sat her pack on the floor, taking her shoes off and kicking them next to it. _

"_Mum, I'm home." Aniela called softly, closing the door._

_No answer was returned. Straightening up Aniela looked around, something wasn't right. Something was missing. The hum of the washer was not there. The usual chatter of the radio was silent. No clinks from the kitchen could be heard. Even the sound of Biggie and Coal's pattering feet were missing. But more then that the soft melody of Grace's voice was absent._

_It was utterly soundless in the flat. Everything seemed to be frozen, silence drifted throughout every room._

_Furrowing her brow slightly Aniela took a few hesitant steps into the main part of the stylish flat. Everything in the living room was where it was supposed to be, not one couch cushion out of place. Confusion running through her body Aniela turned to her left and peeked around the wall into the kitchen. Once again nothing was disturbed; everything was in its place. Returning to the den she looked around quietly. _

_Nothing was amiss. So why was her stomach turning uncomfortably?_

_Suddenly a small creak from down the hall startled Aniela. Shakily she pressed herself against the wall. On light feet she slid along the hall, passing the different pictures she either drew or took. The usually short hall suddenly seemed miles long, a heavy, foreboding air haunting it. _

_Aniela's body continued to move forward even though her brain screeched that something was off and that she should be high tailing it out of there and calling the police._

_Slowly she reached the white painted door at the end of the hall. It was opened slightly, enough that Aniela could see the mirror her mum kept in her room on the wall. Taking a deep breath Aniela raised a trembling hand and set it on the gold handle of the door. But movement from in the room caught her eye stopping her from pushing it open._

_A shadow. It seemed to be pacing in front of the mirror, like a tiger paces it cage. Watching it Aniela held her breath not wanting to make any noise. The shadow stopped, standing just to the side enough that Aniela could look at it. _

_The build was too bulky to be Aniela's mother; it's strides too long. It seemed to look off to the side, a small mumbling sound following. Leaning in closer Aniela pressed her ear to the wall beside the door, listening intently. The low mumble stopped for a moment and Aniela thought she simply imagined it, but not a second later another mumble followed. The mumbles were too low for her to make out anything that was said. _

_Pulling away from the wall Aniela could see the shadow had started to pace again and she made up her mind. Taking a steadying breath she used the hand that was on the handle to swing the door open. _

_The sight that met her ripped a scream from her._

_Blood, lot's of blood. It stained the light carpet and walls of her mother's room. Hand prints, smudges, blots and pools of it spotted the area around the bed and the wall closest to the door._

_At that moment everything seemed too happened as half speed._

_Her eyes darted to the end of the bed and her heart stopped. There on the bed laid out as if she were merely sleeping was Aniela's mother, Grace. _

_Aniela was almost sure her mum was simply a sleep, but as she approached the bed she could see blood soaked the coverlet. Aniela choked on a sob as she approached the motionless body on the bed. _

_Grace Pierce was definitely beautiful. Her eyes were closed peacefully, hair black as night fanned over the pillow under her head. But a multitude of scrapes and crescent shaped wounds littered her once flawless skin._

_Another sob strangled Aniela when she stopped at the side of the bed. Blood was no longer spilling from the wounds that Grace's body had sustained and her skin was almost completely white. With a wavering hand Aniela reached for her mom. But before she could touch her icy skin out of the corner of her eye she saw what she had thought to be a shadow._

_Aniela noticed what she thought was a shadow pacing in front of the mirror was actually a man dressed in a black cloak that people in the renaissance era wore. There was a second figure, smaller in stature, in a deep red cloak, the hood pulled down over their face._

_The man looked at Aniela, glowing crimson eyes burning into her as he moved toward her. His speed was incredible. One second he was there and the next he was gone. _

_At first Aniela thought she had imagined the man, but suddenly a cold vice like grip settled around Aniela's throat seconds later, clutching her wind pipe in a constricting hold. The cloaked man was standing in front of her._

"_Well, well, well. What have we here?" The smooth, deep voice sent shivers down Aniela's spine._

"_You must be Aniela, Grace's daughter. Am I correct?"_

_Aniela couldn't say anything if she wanted to, she was busy clawing at the fingers that were slowing killing her._

"_Your name, it's Italian and Polish, meaning the messenger angel if I'm not mistaken. Amusing and very ironic seeing how you no longer are a messenger." The man spoke with a casual chuckle._

"_Stop messing around." The other figure hissed their voice a higher tone belonging to a girl._

_The man in the black cloak chuckled again, "Oh, Jane. Let me have some fun." _

_And suddenly the hand gripping Aniela's throat disappeared and the black cloaked figure was standing next to the girl._

"_You're always so serious." The man laughed at the girl, patting her shoulder._

_Taking this as her chance Aniela pivoted on her left foot and tore through the small flat, hearing the man curse as she did._

_Sprinting out of her apartment Aniela almost cried with glee as she saw the elevator just closing. Skillfully Aniela slipped through the two doors just seconds before they slammed shut. She heard a hand collide with the outside of the lift door and only assumed it was the man._

_Frantically she jabbed the button labeled five. Aniela was praying that the two went down the stairs thinking she would go to the ground level. If she could make it to the fifth floor she could use the service elevator that was on that floor to go down to the basement. Only the service elevator had access to the basement and from there she could take the emergency tunnels and easily make it to the police station that was only two streets away._

_Calming her breathing Aniela prepared herself for another sprint as the doors opened on the fifth floor. And sprint she did, right down the hall, around the corner and to the service elevator._

_Pressing the button she thanked God when it opened right away. As the doors closed shut and the lift began it's decent to the basement Aniela dug into her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the number of the police station. As soon as the line was answered Aniela hurriedly told the woman where she lived and what happened._

"_My mum…she's…she's dead! They…they killed her!" Aniela sobbed._

"_It's ok honey. Who killed her?" The woman asked._

"_I don't know! A guy and a girl…they were wearing cloaks!"_

"_Ok, there are officers on their way over to your home. Where are you right now?" The woman asked trying to keep Aniela talking._

"_I'm in the service lift. They were chasing after me." Aniela choked again trying to stop her tears._

"_Can you…" The phone call was dropped as the doors opened to the basement._

_Stepping out Aniela's eyes quickly scanned the cement room around her. When she didn't see anything she quickly broke into a run, running to the door that led to the small underground tunnel. _

_The tunnel would take her to the stairway that opened up in the back of the next apartment building. The tunnels were in case of an emergency and Aniela was glad they were there._

_She didn't stop running. A minute later Aniela was running up the stairs to the door to the outside world. _

_Flying through the door she didn't pause as she made her way around the side of the building to the front and down the sidewalk. She caught a glimpse of one of the cloaked figures standing in the lobby of her building. _

_Taking one glance at the glaring red eyes was enough to give Aniela a boost of speed. She rammed into several people as she pushed through the crowded London street. The sixth or seventh person she ran into grabbed a hold of her shoulders._

_Instantly Aniela started to fight the person, screaming at them to let go of her, but the person only held tighter._

"_Miss! Miss! Miss calm down. What's wrong? Stop! Stop, calm down! I'm a cop!" _

_Aniela stopped struggling when she heard the last word. Looking up she did indeed find a man dressed in the usual police attire, badge and all._

"_You have to help me! Someone…they killed her! You have to help!" Aniela yelled hysterically, pleading with the man to help her. _

_The officer instantly realized this was the girl that called the station minutes before._

"_Take me to your flat." He instructed quickly._

_Nodding Aniela rushed back to her building._

_Several cop cars were parked out in front of it, the officers themselves just getting out. They followed Aniela into the lobby of the building, Aniela noticing the cloaked figures were nowhere to be seen. Four officers stepped onto the lift with Aniela while the rest took the stairs._

_The officers with Aniela pulled out their guns and stepped out of the lift before her just in case the suspects were still in the flat._

"_There, 314." Aniela said pointing to the still open door of her home. _

_The police officers went in first, checking each room before exclaiming it was clear and allowing Aniela in._

_Aniela made a beeline for the room for the room at the end of the hall. She ran to the bed, collapsing on it next to her mother's unmoving, cold body. Tears spilled from her eyes as she buried her face in her mother's chest, wanting nothing more then to be able to hear her mum's beating heart, to feel the rise and fall of her deep breaths. Then Aniela would be sure she was only stuck in a hellish nightmare and that her mother was really just sleeping._

_But there was no movement of her mother's breathing, no rhythmic 'ba-bump' of her heart. Nothing. There was nothing. Only ice like white skin._

_Her mum was gone and that thought only made Aniela cling to her mother even more._

"_Mommy…" _

_Tears no longer just fell down her cheeks; they flooded out as if someone just opened a dam. Her breathing was racked with stomach aching sobs. The sound breaking the hearts of the officers that stood around the room._

_Clinging to her mother's lifeless body with everything she had Aniela quietly started to sing; the sound slightly muffled by her mother's bloody shirt. _

_It was a song her mother used to sing to her at night when she was young, but now the tune carried such a sense of sorrow it changed the meaning of the words completely._

"Lay me down gently, lay me down low,  
I fear I am broken and won't mend, I know.  
There's one thing I ask when the stars light the skies,  
Who now will sing me lullabies,  
Oh, who now will sing me lullabies?"

_One officer finally moved forward to pull Aniela away from her mother's body as another radioed for back up._

"In this big world I am lonely, for I am but small,  
Oh angels in heaven, don't you care for me at all?  
You heard my heart breaking for it rang through the skies,  
So why won't you sing me lullabies,  
Oh, why don't you sing me lullabies?"

_Aniela's shaking body was finally pried off her mother and she is led to the den and placed on the couch._

"I lay here, I'm weeping for the stars they come,  
I'm not sleeping; now the long night has begun.  
The man in the moon, oh he can't help but cry,  
For there is no one to sing me lullabies,  
Oh, there is no one to sing me lullabies."

_More police officers had begun to walk into the now gloomy flat. People were talking, asking each other what they found, but none of it reached Aniela's ears._

"Lay me down gently, lay me down low,  
I fear I am broken and won't mend, I know.  
There's one thing I ask when the stars light the skies,  
Who now will sing me lullabies,  
Oh who now will sing me lullabies?"

_Now the questions were directed towards Aniela, their voices becoming a jumble of background chatter as her eyes locked onto the black bag two of the officers were carrying out of her flat._

"Who will sing me to sleep?  
Who will sing me to sleep?  
Who will sing me to sleep?  
Who will sing me to sleep?"


	19. Chapter 19

I know it isn't as long as some of the other's but, it's all I felt like typing up at 2 in the morning. Sorry for the long period of time between updates, but I've been working on a couple other stories. Anyway thank you guys so much for all the reviews. They were bloody brilliant. I loved coming back to all of them. Thank you so much. Ok enough rambling here's chapter 19, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Two Weeks

The group was utterly soundless. No one could speak as Aniela cried her story to them. The sound of the fallen angel's tears was something very few have ever heard and at that moment everyone in the group prayed they'd never have to hear it again.

Aniela buried her head in Jacob's chest. Her back heaved as she trembled with the force of her weeping.

Jacob was stunned. He had never thought that what Aniela had been keeping hidden would have been so painful. He knew she was hiding something from what the future seeing leech had told the pack, but he doubted any of them thought it was to that scale.

It was several minutes later that anyone could muster up the courage to break the sorrowful silence.

"Aniela, do you remember what the cloaked figures looked like?" Edward asked softly, caringly.

Aniela took a moment to get her small sobs under control, "Yes, I do. I will never forget them. I will never forget him." Her voice was as sad as her eyes.

"What did he look like?"

Aniela shook her head firmly, her voice suddenly hard, "No, I've answered all of your questions and told you what you wanted. Now it's time someone told me what the hell is going on!"

The group exchanged glances.

"She's right. We do owe her and explanation." Carlisle spoke, nodding a little.

"Aniela, the people you were talking about, the cloaked figures that attacked your mother, they were vampires." The blonde doctor was cut off by Aniela.

"I know what they were. They were arch angels. I want to know how you know about them." She demanded stepping away from Jacob and looking at the eighteen people in front of her.

She noticed that Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Bella and the other four people with them tensed ever so slightly at her question.

When no one answered her right away Aniela glared at them suspiciously and turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, how do you know about vampires?" She questioned him.

Jacob, unable to resist spoke, "That's the whole reason why the pack is here. We first took on our wolf forms to protect our tribe from the blood suckers that had once attacked our people. Now we can turn into our wolves when we wish, but it will always be because of the vampires."

When he was finished he glanced quickly at Sam, hoping he hadn't revealed too much.

"So, how is it they know about them?" Aniela asked looking at the Cullens.

A small feeling of dread began to turn heavy in her stomach as the entire group exchanged hesitant glances. Finally after a moment of thick silence Carlisle and Edward glanced at each other and the doctor got a nod from the bronze haired teen. Aniela took a deep breath as Carlisle took a step forward. She was almost expecting what he was about to say.

"Aniela, my family Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and I know of vampires because we are vampires."

Instantly Aniela's body tensed. She staggered a few steps, her whole body trembling. The color from her face drained and her eyes turned scared and doe-eyed. Flashes flickered in her head, her nightmares walking before her. No longer was it Carlisle and his family standing in front of her; it was the cloaked figures. Red, hellish eyes starting at her, teeth snarling in fury. And Bella; Bella was suddenly her mother's bloodless, lifeless body.

Jacob saw the terror flicker in Aniela's eyes for a split second before she was gone. Everyone blinked stunned, and then Jacob was on the move.

"I'll get her. You guys just wait here." Jacob called over his shoulder.

Aniela was wasting no time as she sprinted through the trees. Stumps, plants, logs and roots were no phase as she practically flew over them. Her lean figure was a shadowy blur, but Jacob had no problem seeing her.

Her speed was incredible; he actually had to work a little to catch her. He couldn't tell if she knew where she was going, but he wanted to stop her from getting any further incase she got lost or ended up falling and hurting herself. Taking a deep breath Jacob crouched low in his running stance, gaining momentum before he lunged himself forward.

Aniela knew who was following her. She wasn't stupid; Jacob was hardly ten feet behind her. But that wasn't stopping her. The moment she found out her worse nightmare had been standing in front of her this whole time, talking with her, close enough to her that if they wanted to they could sink their teeth into her, the moment Carlisle spoke those few words her instincts kicked in. Her legs moved on their own accord and she had no intention of stopping them. The farther away she could run the farther away her past was, and that's what she was hoping to do.

As she continued her sprint something changed around her. She could no longer hear the small sound of Jacob's feet. But in no time at all that was quickly remedied as a great forced crashed into her back.

The ground quickly rose to catch the two teens as they fell. Familiar arms wrapped around her torso becoming a safety belt as they hit the ground. Shaggy, black hair flew into her vision as she rolled a little. And as they rolled to a stop the comforting sent of Jacob washed over her.

Barely jostled by the sudden attack Aniela turned and clung to Jacob, her nails digging into the back of his shoulders and her face taking refuge against his warm neck. Tears slipped down her cheeks silently and once again her body shook.

Aniela was beginning to wonder how many times she was going to cry today before she ran dry.

Soothingly Jacob stroked the back of her head, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Shh…Niels. Come on honey its ok."

Aniela shook her head and pulled away from his chest, her eyes narrowed furiously.

"Ok? No it is not ok! Those…those monsters are just like the ones that…that…my mom." Her voice broke as she spoke, her emotions drowning her.

Jacob pulled Aniela back to him, stroking her hair once again.

"No, no, no. They aren't like that. They're different then the others." He tried to explain.

"How? How are they any different from the blood sucking monsters that killed my mother?" She demanded against his shirt.

"They don't drink human blood." Jacob exclaimed taking a hold of Aniela's shoulders and holding her in front of him.

"The Cullens don't harm humans, they hunt and feed animals." He told her, gently shaking her.

Aniela looked at him highly doubting what he was telling her. She shook her head.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. Angel blood isn't like human blood. They wouldn't be able to resist." She said grabbing his arms.

Again she shook her head, "Jacob, trust me. It's not the same."

Her voice was considerably softer as she spoke, her hysterics calming more then they were before.

Jacob sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. Seeing the girl he loved crying and obviously suffering was torturing him. It took all his self restraint not to yell at everyone- including himself -who pressured her to relive such horrifying memories. But at the same time he had a duty to his tribe and to Aniela to figure out what was going on. He needed to protect his family and his love, but he just wished it wasn't so hard.

"Niels we need to know what's going on, and in order to do that we need you." Jacob said cupping Aniela's tear streaked face.

Sniffling softly Aniela stared into Jacob's chocolate eyes. She knew that if she were to tell him she couldn't that he would nod and take her to his house. Her whole body wanted to so badly just go snuggle in Jacob's comforter and pretend none of this ever happened, but her curiosity wanted different. She was curious as to why all of the sudden the part of her life she wanted to forget was suddenly resurfacing with a vengeance. This was a chance to get some insight into something she knew so little about.

Biting her lip softly she thought about it before nodding her head, "Fine, but I'm not getting too close to them."

Jacob nodded, relief washing through him.

"Of course not, not if you feel uncomfortable" He said shaking his head.

"Now come on honey, let's get back before they come looking for us." He suggested standing effortlessly with her still in his arms.

Aniela welcomed the gesture, resting her head on his shoulder as he moved through the woods.

"Hey Jacob?"

"Hmm?" His reply reverberated in her ear.

"Since when do you call me honey?" She questioned softly.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked trying to look down at her.

"You called me honey like twice while you were trying to calm me down."

"Oh, I didn't even realize I said it." Jacob shrugged a little.

Aniela smiled and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I like it." She said with a small nod.

Jacob looked at her, a smile lighting his face when he saw her smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to call you honey now." He declared making her laugh a little.

"Not all the time, but every once and a while would be nice." Aniela said resting her head back on his chest.

Jacob chuckled at her and stopped walking for a moment. Putting a finger under her chin he tilted her head up and gently pressed his lips to hers. Aniela instantly melted into him, her arms going around his neck and pulling him closer. Her hands wound themselves in his soft hair as his moved to the back of her neck.

The kiss deepened as his tongue parted her lips, both of them battling for dominance. Soon Jacob took over the kiss as it continued to become more passionate. But as much as he wanted to continue where this was leading he knew they needed to get back. Almost as if in pain Jacob pulled away from Aniela.

"Ok, now we have to get back." He said, pecking her pouty lips a couple of times before walking again.

It took almost five minutes to get back to the clearing making Aniela realize just how much she really ran. As they reached the edge of the woods Aniela sighed.

"You can put me down now, I'll walk."

Jacob nodded and lowered her to her feet, but grasped her hand as they walked to the group.

When they approached the two groups Aniela could feel the tension, it only rose as she and Jacob stopped a goo distance away from the Cullens and Bella.

Clearing his throat Jacob nodded his head at Sam. Sam gave a sympathetic nod in their direction and turned back to the issue at hand.

"So what are you guys thinking?" Sam asked Dr. Cullen, his tone business like.

"Well we suspect a clan called the Volturi." Carlisle started.

"Who are they?"

"They are the closest thing our kind has to a royal family. They are a group of old vampires that live in Italy. Usually they are the ones who make sure we stay unheard of to humans. Like when vampires hunt too heavily in one area and start to attract attention from the media and the people the Volturi step in and take care of the trouble makers." Carlisle explained to the pack.

"Why would they go after Aniela?" Embry questioned.

"I know that one." Aniela spoke up, catching the group's attention.

"Angels were the purest beings other then God. Our blood is untouched even though we've lost our heavenly privileges. Pretty much that means our blood is the sweetest blood because we still have some of out divineness from when we were God's messengers." She explained quickly.

"Precisely. The Volturi rarely venture away from their castle, but for something as special as the blood of an angel they just might."

The group was quiet for an odd amount of time as everyone absorbed what was just said. Aniela, who was safely tucked beneath Jacob's arm, was suddenly struck with a thought.

"Wait, if the Volturi do decide to venture out of their castle they're coming after me. Aren't they?" She asked, getting her answer by the expressions most of the Cullens wore.

This time it was Alice who spoke, "That's what they're planning. It isn't exactly clear, but they're getting ready to pay us a visit and knowing you're here they will try and pick you up as well."

"Over my dead body." Jacob growled, pulling Aniela closer to him.

Edward smirked a little.

"That's what we were thinking." The older teen said stepping forward slightly.

"Since you guys helped us considerably when we needed it in a similar situation we figured we'd return the favor and pitch in for you."

Jacob and the rest of the pack seemed to brighten up a little at this.

"You'll help us fight the royal family of your kind?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

Carlisle and his family nodded, Edward chuckling a little at Jacob's comment, "It's the least we can do. None of us want the Volturi coming around here anytime soon."

"How long do we have until they come?" Sam asked looking to Alice.

"It's not for certain, but last I saw they were planning on coming in two weeks."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Remeber to review, they make me smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

An Interesting Night

Aniela winced. Two weeks, that wasn't as long as she thought it would be. She certainly wasn't prepared for any of this, but on top of that she didn't want any one to have to deal with this. It was her problem and she had ended up dragging people she cared about into the whole mess.

Sighing Aniela looked up at Jacob, her eyes taking in his face, committing all of his features to memory. He looked down at her and gave a lop-sided smile. She returned, but suddenly it turned into a grimace as tears sprung to her eyes and small spurts of pain stemmed down from her shoulders.

"Niels?" Jacob questioned anxiously grabbing her elbows.

The whole group seemed to focus on the couple.

"What's going on?" Bella asked staring wide-eyed at Aniela's hunched form.

The pain pulsed a few times, running a course from Aniela's shoulders to her lower back. But almost as quickly as it came it was gone. Taking a deep breath Aniela slowly straightened out her posture and opened her eyes. She met the concerned and quizzical coffee eyes of Jacob.

"What's today?" Aniela questioned aloud.

"Wednesday." Alice replied instantly.

Closing her eyes again Aniela nodded her thanks, already dreading what the rest of the day was going to bring. "Great."

"Niels, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

Aniela opened her eyes and attempted a smile. "Oh, it's just a full moon."

Almost immediately understanding washed over Jacob's face and he quickly pulled her closer to him. "What do we do?" He asked.

With Andrew in the hospital he wasn't sure what they were going to have to do in his place.

"Well I'll just have to deal without the pain killers. It shouldn't be too bad, I hope." Aniela said dreading the thought of having to deal with her pain without the aid of medication.

Jacob could see the trepidation in her eyes as she thought over what was going to happen. Furrowing his brow he tried to think of anything that could help. Suddenly he was struck with an idea and he quickly motioned for Quil and Embry to stay with his love as he made his way over to the Cullens.

He approached Carlisle, the whole family turning their attention to him as he stopped in front of them.

"Carlisle, may I ask a favor from you?" Jacob asked, his voice wavering between business and actually being friendly.

While some of the Cullens looked a little hesitant Carlisle offered Jacob his usual smile. "What is it that you need?"

"Aniela is going through a transformation tonight and usually Andrew's there to watch and make sure everything is alright. But he also gives Aniela shots of some sort of pain killer and with him in the hospital she won't get that. So I was thinking that since you're a doctor and all…" Jacob trailed off as Carlisle finished his sentence.

"You want me there to administer the shot?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, that would be a huge help."

Carlisle looked pensive for a moment. "I don't know if I can." He said with a sigh.

"What?"

"Jacob angel blood is something that even the most controlled vampire can't resist and during their transformations it's intensified. I don't think it would be wise of me to be there because if there's even the smallest chance I might not be able to control the urge then her life is at risk." Carlisle finished his speech giving Jacob an apologetic look.

Nodding his head Jacob let out a frustrated sigh. He was grateful Carlisle wasn't willing to take the chance of endangering Aniela's life, but that didn't solve his problem.

"Can you show me where to give the shot so she won't be in so much pain?" He asked hopefully.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I can."

Jacob smiled a little and walked towards Aniela, Quil and Embry. As Jacob and Carlisle came near Aniela's body stiffened and she took a wary step back.

"Niels it's ok. Carlisle is just going to show me where to give me your pain killer tonight so you don't have to suffer." Jacob said wrapping and arm around her to soothe her.

Still she looked less then thrilled, but allowed Carlisle to use her arm to point out to Jacob where exactly he should give Aniela her shot. When he was done Aniela quickly pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a step back into Jacob. He smiled politely and excused himself back to his family.

Bella had watched everything quietly for the whole time. Only when she had heard Aniela's heart wrenching story did she start to tear up and have to take hold of Edward. All Bella could think about was how the situation last year could have been almost exactly like Aniela's. But even still Bella could see the utter fear, the terror and complete heartbreak shine in the younger teen's eyes.

She watched Aniela as Embry and Quil calmed her. She watched as Jacob took her in his harms and whispered gently in her even. Even as the Cullens conversed around her Bella never pulled her eyes from Aniela. She watched as Jacob embraced her and placed sever small kisses to her tear streaked cheeks.

It made her heart ach softly, but the dull throb was significantly less then it was a few weeks ago. Now it was just a minimal constricting, but nothing more. Bella knew it wasn't fair that her heart hurt at all. She'd put Jacob through much more then this. But she couldn't help the small sliver of jealousy she that panged in her chest every time she saw Jacob and Aniela touch.

She wanted to know more about the raven haired teen that had captured Jacob's heart when not too long ago he confessed to lover her. What about Aniela was so captivating? Of course Aniela was beautiful, Bella had to admit to herself, but she also knew it was more then just beauty that drew Jacob to her.

She continued to gaze at the group for a few moments before she was struck with an idea. Casting a quick glance at the Cullens she found them still talking and made her move. With a deep breath Bella left Edward's side and hesitantly made her way to where Aniela, Jacob, Quil and Embry were. The group immediately noticed her approach.

Jacob looked at Bella with confused interest and let his hold on Aniela slacken just a little.

Stopping a few feet in front of the four teens Bella cleared her throat twice softly and smiled at them. Only Aniela smiled back openly at her, the boys offered more uneasy ones.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted.

They nodded back, Aniela give a polite 'hello'. There was a small uncomfortable silence and Bella wasn't sure she wanted to continue with her plan.

"Is there something you need?" Jacob asked after a moment.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering…I um heard what you asked Carlisle and, um, I was just wondering if I could come along." Bella saw the hesitation in their eyes and she took a deep breath.

"I mean I just wanted to know if I could help with anything…or…" She stuttered quietly, fidgeting nervously.

Sensing there was a further motive for Bella's question Aniela smiled politely and nodded.

"Yeah sure, it's always nice to have a little extra company." She said.

Bella smiled back slightly. Aniela looked at Jacob out of the corner of her eye. He was glaring hard at the group, his jaw clenched.

"Um, do you want to meet us at the camp site or would you rather ride along?" Aniela asked Bella carefully.

But before she could answer Jacob cut in. "She lives in Forks, we can pick her up on the way." His voice was stern, leaving no room for arguments.

Bella nodded. "Ok, well I'll be at my house whenever you guys drop by."

"We'll pick you up in about an hour or so. I've got a few things to pack."

Bella nodded at Aniela with another small smile and turned back towards the Cullens. She automatically noticed Edward watching her intently, question in his eyes. As she reached his side he wrapped an arm around her.

Jacob glared at Bella for a moment. Aniela very carefully observed Jacob's expression, trying to gage what he was feeling. She wasn't sure what was going on, but from what Billy had told her Bella and Jacob had some kind of history. And from what she just saw it was clear they had some unresolved issues.

Sighing quietly Aniela turned to Jacob and lightly touched his shoulder. He looked down at her, his eyes going soft instantly.

"We need to run to my house so I can get my things." She said.

Jacob nodded. Turning to Sam he jerked his chin in the direction of the parked cars. Sam gave a curt nod and Jacob took Aniela's hand in his. Quil and Embry followed quietly.

The four teens opted to walk at a steady pace, one that Aniela could keep up with, to the parked mustang.

Jacob was quiet, he hadn't said a word, and his face was very thoughtful. Embry and Quil kept steeling glances at their friend trying to gage his mood.

The car ride was filled with the soft murmur of the melody drifting from the radio. Aniela wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she could already tell that the up coming night was going to be quite interesting. She didn't really like the thick silence that had suddenly become a fifth wheel in the car. It wasn't until they parked in front of her house that Aniela finally spoke up.

"Are we going to go bask in silence the whole time? Because if we are I don't see the point of you guys coming to keep me company." She said after reaching over the middle console and taking the keys out of the ignition.

With that she opened the door and stepped out into the moist air. With a light slam she closed the door before Embry could try to get out.

The three teens in the car watched as the raven haired girl closed the big oak door to her house. After a second Embry leaned forward and looked at his friend in the front seat.

"You ok man?" He asked.

Jacob gave a small shrug. "I don't know man. I guess I just don't know why she wants to come." Jacob sighed tiredly.

Quil shrugged too. "Maybe she really does just want to see what it's like when Aniela changes."

"No, it's more then that. I just don't want her to raise any trouble." Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"Trouble? What trouble could Bella create?" Embry asked with a little snort.

With a heavy sigh Jacob ran a hand over his face. "I still haven't told Niela about me and Bella's past." He responded defeated.

"Dude, why not? It's not like you still love her." Quil scolded him.

"Besides, it's Aniela. She'd understand. She's taken everything else perfectly fine." Embry added to Quil's defense.

"I know, I know. It's just every time someone brings it up I feel as though I've been unfaithful. Like I've some how cheated on Niels because I loved Bella." Jacob groaned quietly.

His two best friends looked at him with sympathy. Quil clapped a band on his shoulder and nodded his head towards the house where Aniela was hopping down the stairs. She was carrying a duffle bag, a long grey tent bag and what looked like her brother's medical case. On the porch the boys could see a cooler sitting in the door way.

Aniela quietly stepped around the back of the mustang and headed towards the Explorer. As she went about loading the things in the back Jacob, Quil and Embry got out of the car.

"Do you need any help?" Embry asked grinning at her.

Aniela turned to look at the three boys, a small playful smiled gracing her lips. "Aw, so you've figured out how to use those things called vocal cords?" She asked with a joking tone.

Being the mature teen he is Embry's only retort was to stick out his tongue and make a face at her.

Giggling Aniela nodded and pointed towards the house. "Well since you offered, I have pillows, blankets and a cooler by the door."

Bowing dramatically and pretending to doff his hat Embry turned and went to get the things. Aniela turned back to Jacob and Quil.

"Do you guys need to run home and grab anything?"

"Nope, we're good. Besides we don't have time to run to La Push to get anything. We're already running a little late as it is." Quil said glancing at the phone he had pulled out of Aniela's duffle bag.

Snatching her phone back she wagged a finger at him in reprimand.

"Ok guys, get in the truck." Aniela instructed as Embry walked out with the last of the things.

"Niela, how many pillows do you need, for Christ's sakes?" Embry mumbled tossing the bedding in the back followed by the cooler.

"I brought enough for all of us, including Bella incase she doesn't bring any." Aniela replied over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs and locking the door.

Returning to the truck she smiled at the boys and moved to get into the drivers seat, but a tanned, toned arm blocked her attempt. Following the length of the arm she gave Jacob a questioning look.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked almost angry.

Aniela looked at the keys in her hand then to the open driver's door then back at Jacob. "Um, driving?" Her tone was one of sarcasm and confusion.

"No you're not." Jacob said grabbing the keys from her grasp and holding them away from her.

Scowling up at him Aniela reached for them back. "Why the heck not?" She demanded.

"Because you're getting ready to transform tonight and I don't want you to have a flash of pain while driving and kill us all."

Rolling her eyes at Jacob Aniela shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just took some Percocet so the will be dulled. Now give me my keys or you are gonna force me to take affirmative action." She threatened earning a small snort from the boy in front of her.

"What are you gonna do? You can't easily hurt me." He gloated lightly.

Aniela shook her head with a smile. "Oh you are so cute. I wouldn't try to hurt you. That's why I have muscular friends to do it."

Just as she finished Embry came up from the side and gave Jacob a quick elbow to his stomach. Jacob grunted, bowing over with slight pain. Taking her chance Aniela quickly and skillfully plucked her keys out of Jacob's weakened hold.

"Thank you Embry." She said with a sweet smile as she slid into the driver's side.

When everyone was settled Aniela pulled out of her driveway and looked to Jacob who was pouting like a five year old in the passenger seat.

"Come on babe. I need you to give me directions to Bella's house." She cooed giving the brooding boy a peck on the cheek hoping to butter him up.

Jacob couldn't contain the small smile that broke out on his face. "Fine." He sighed in playful exaggeration.

About fifteen minutes later the Explorer pulled to a stop behind a patrol car at Bella's house. Looking at Jacob Aniela waited for a moment.  
"Are you going to go get her?" She asked.

Jacob sat still for a while longer making Aniela sigh and shut off the truck.

"Fine, I'll get her then." She said getting out.

As she shut the door the sound of another door closing echoed with hers. A breath later Jacob stood beside her, his hand on her lower back and pushing her towards the front door. Smiling up at him Aniela knocked on the door firmly, taking a step back after.

The faint sound of heavy foot steps could be heard from inside before the door was swung open by a taller, balding man. Aniela noticed the similarities between this man and Bella almost instantly. They had the same pale skin, the same shape of the face and some of the same facial structures as well.

"Jacob! What a pleasant surprise." The man greeted with a smile that crinkled his eyes.

"Hey Charlie, we're just here to pick up Bella." Jacob replied with a friendly tone.

Suddenly Charlie's eyes moved to Aniela who was standing a little behind Jacob.

"Oh, I didn't see you behind Jake. Who is this?" The older man asked looking to Jacob.

Aniela smiled at him and extended a hand. "Hullo, I'm Aniela Pierce."

"This is my girlfriend Billy told you about." Jacob elaborated Aniela's introduction.

Charlie smiled at her and gave her hand a shake before a hurried step made the three look to who was coming.

Bella smiled as she hurriedly tried to put on her coat and her boots all at once.

"Sorry, I'm ready I just didn't hear you guys." She said slightly out of breath.

Aniela returned her smile and moved to help Bella with her small back pack she had sitting on the floor.

Once Bella had on both her shoes and jacket she turned to Charlie and gave him a quick hug. "Bye dad. I'll be back on Sunday."

With that Aniela, Jacob and Bella made their way to the Explorer. Handing Bella's bag back to Quil he quickly tossed it as the fair skinned girl slid in the back with them. Jacob and Aniela took their seats in the front.

"Are we all buckled up?" Aniela asked revving the engine.

A wave of clicks answered her question.

"Ok, let's get to it then." She said pulling down the street.

All at once the ever hated silence was back with a friend, awkwardness.

'Oh boy,' Aniela thought with a sigh. 'This is going to be quite the little trip tonight.'

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but to make it up to you I'm posting two chapters today. I've been busy with registering for school and I also have to do my summer homework, GROSS! Plus I just got back from Bike week in South Dakota, I was so much fun. Anyway, please, please, please review to let me know what you think. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I Approve

The five teens piled out of the Explorer as Aniela parked near the same place Andrew did last time. Popping the back open Aniela took a deep breath and leaned against the side of her truck.

The Percocet she had taken earlier wasn't strong enough to completely numb her pain. Little shocks of dulled agony had been keeping her on the edge, making her grit her teeth and try to keep steady while behind the wheel. Now that they had finally stopped she could bask in her chance to close her eyes and take a moment to try and calm her aches.

Jacob watched her intently as Aniela took several deep breaths, her shoulders trembling every few seconds. He knew he shouldn't have let her drive, but it was hard to say no to her. Plus the little 'attack' from Embry had left him little choice in the matter.

"Ok guys; let's grab the stuff from the back. The camp site is only about five minutes that way." Aniela instructed, after collecting herself, pointing in the direction of the clearing.

As she reached for her back a hand shot out and grabbed it first. "I've got it honey. You just grab the blankets and pillows. Let us men handle everything else." Jacob said throwing her a smirk.

Rolling her eyes she and Bella collected the pillows and blankets as the three 'men' took care of the rest.

"Pft, boys and their testosterone induced egos." Aniela grumbled as they made their way to the clearing.

The remains of the last fire Andrew had built was still there. Surrounding the pit were three big logs Aniela, Jacob, Quil and Embry had sat and ate their donuts. And when one looked really close they could see several small stains of blood on some of the logs and sticks that laid near the fire pit.

As the boys began to set the tent up Aniela turned to Bella. "You can set those over there." She smiled pointing to a dry patch of ground.

Bella nodded and did as she was told. Aniela quickly set about the task of putting several of the blankets on the ground, one on top of another. Each one of them had a pattered of copper brown blood. The rest of the bedding was layered in the five man tent Jacob, Quil and Embry had set up. The boys went to lock the truck up while Aniela set up everyone's bed.

As Aniela rummaged through her duffle she heard a small thud followed by a feminine grunt from outside the tent. Poking her head out, Aniela's crystal eyes scanned the clearing, quickly locating the source of the thud. Bella lat on the ground on her back, her legs tossed over one of the sitting logs.

Holding back her laughter Aniela scrambled out of the tent and to the fallen girl.

"In the name of the royal family, what on earth did you do? Are you ok?" Aniela asked kneeling down next to her.

Bella was looking up at the sky in a slight daze. She blinked a couple of times before it seemed she finally joined the planet Earth again. "Huh?" The older girl asked looking at Aniela.

"Are you ok?" Aniela asked again, a hint of laughter in her voice as Bella's cheeks turned an impressive shade of scarlet.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just clumsy is all." Bella stuttered as she sat up.

With a small wince she looked down at her elbows, finding a cluster of sharp barb like plants drawing spots of blood from her skin. Helping Bella up Aniela made sure the girl was sitting stably on the log before opening her brother's medical case. Quickly she located and alcohol pad, anti bacterial spray and gauze and medical tape.

"Here let me see." Aniela murmured sitting next to Bella.

Bella quickly lifted her arms so Aniela could clean and cover the small wounds.

"This might sting a little bit." Aniela cautioned as she plucked the sharp barbs from her pale skin.

Bella winced a little, but that was it. "Don't worry I've had worse. Not too long ago I broke my hand."

"How'd you manage that one?" Aniela asked with a light tone.

Once again Bella's face flushed. "Well I was trying to punch Jake, but I forgot he wasn't as soft as he used to be."

At this Aniela couldn't hold her laughter. "What on earth did he do that made you want to strike him?" Aniela asked between her fit of giggles.

Bella's stomach knotted slightly. It was obvious Jake hadn't told Aniela much of their relationship. She couldn't see Aniela taking it this well if he had. But she also didn't want to be the one to tell her. What if Aniela became angry and tried to vent her anger on Bella? No, Bella decided, she would let Jake tell her, but he had better tell her soon. It wasn't right to keep such a big part of him from the one he loved.

Aniela sensed Bella's internal struggle about answering the question and quickly brushed past it. "I'm sure whatever he did he deserved it."

The girls laughed together, Bella's being a little forced.

"Who deserved what?" Embry's voiced called from a few feet away.

"What every man deserves every once and a while; a good slug to the face." Aniela replied with a saucy little grin.

Embry and Quil chuckled walking towards where the girls were sitting, their arms cradling kindling and wood. Jacob was a little more hesitant with his laugh. His eyes quickly flicked to Bella for a second before returning to the fire pit, but Aniela noticed it all the same. As Quil and Embry began to build a fire Aniela went back to the tent to change into a pair of plumb lounge pants and a scoop back tank top.

Jacob quickly took a seat on the log across from Bella. His gaze on her was stern and questioning. "What'd you tell Aniela?" He demanded in a hushed voice.

Taken aback slightly by his tone the older girl sat straighter, her defenses kicking in. "She wanted to know how I had broken my hand. I told her I punched you, but not the reason behind it." Bella snapped.

Jacob seemed to visually relax, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "Ok, good."

"Why haven't you told her?" Bella questioned after a moment.

Sighing heavily the Quileute teen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know; it's complicated." He said in an almost defeated tone.

Bella stared intently at the boy across from her. He looked tired, yet more alive then she'd ever seen him. It seemed as though he'd changed in almost every way, but she could still see her Jacob. That Jacob was still there he just wasn't hers any more. She could see that perfectly as Aniela came out and she saw how Jake's eyes locked onto the younger teen, his eyes lighting up gleefully.

Yes, Aniela definitely held a place a thousand times deeper then Bella had ever held. Part of that thought hurt, but a greater part of her was happy. Bella had been feeling so crummy after what had happen between her and Jake. She had started to self loath when ever she was by herself and thought about the sorrow filled howl that filled the air. That feeling only increased when she first felt the pang of jealousy. She had been jealous of Aniela. She knew she had absolutely no right to fee like that, but it was just how it was.

But now was she watched Jacob and Aniela together Bella had to smile. The spark she could see between them was the same one she'd seen between Sam and Emily, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme. It was strong; it was love in its prime. And knowing that made the jealousy and loathing dissipate. Bella was happy to see Jacob happy. She approved.

Jacob was currently held Aniela to his side, her legs draped over his knees. She was smiling as she watched Quil and Embry fight about the right way to light a fire.

"No, you're supposed to light a piece of paper first and let it catch the kindling." Embry said wit ha frown.

Quil shook his head. "No, you light one of the logs first and that will light the kindling and everything else." He argued.

They continued to their bickering unaware that Aniela had rolled her eyes, gotten up and was pouring a fair amount of lighter fluid on the fire wood. Stepping up to Quil she grabbed the box of matches from his hand. Both boys watched as she struck the match and tossed it into the pit. Seconds later a fire was burning bright.

"Now that boys, is how you light a fire."

Bella and Jacob laughed at the sulking teens.

It was around 11:30 when Aniela's pains began to come back with resound vigor. She was stretched out on her pile of blankets, her body quivering every few minutes as a new tremor of electricity raced through her. The moon was at its highest point when Aniela's first out cry of pain sounded. Instantly Jacob was at her side questioning her if there was anything he could get her. Aniela smiled at him shakily and shook her head. Feeling a little useless Jacob nodded and, after giving her a quick kiss, sat back next to Embry.

Bella watched Aniela shove her face in the blankets muffling another sharp cry. Looking to Jacob she worried her lip. "What's going on?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Her transformations are painful. We've only seen it once, but it was horrific." Jacob replied his eyes locked on Aniela's prone figure.

"Yeah it was the sickest thing I've ever seen." Quil added, a shiver running through his body as he thought about it.

"I can hear you Quil." Aniela said through clenched teeth, laughing softly.

Her laugh stopped abruptly as she cried out in anguish.

Bella jumped, tempted to cover her ears against the nerve wracking scream. She started as she watched Aniela clutch the blankest with white knuckles. Again she forced her face into the blankets and, Bella noticed, bite down on the soft cloth. Even with her face hidden it did nothing to stifle the misery laced sound that continued to flow from the quaking girl.

A sudden urge to turn her head came over Bella as the bones in Aniela's back started to crack and move under her tan skin. The quakes turned even more violent, screams turning into jaw clenching shrieks and Aniela's back arched off the ground moments before two long white bones shot out of her back. The sickening sound so skin splitting made Bella's whole body shake with revulsion. Red rivers flowed from the new wounds. The smell of the coppery blood instantly sent a wave of nausea through Bella and she would have looked away if she wasn't staring at Aniela in shock and horror.

Slowly the two bones coming from Aniela's back shook ever so slightly as small black feathers over took them. After Aniela's wings were fully covered and completely formed Bella chanced a quick look in the boy's direction.

Quil and Embry were looking at Aniela, their jaws and fists clenched. Jacob on the other hand had is head turned from the scene. His eyes were slammed shut, the muscles in his jaw tighten and Bella could see his fisted hands trembling.

When she turned back to Aniela the teen was shaking with pain and the sobs that left her lips. Her eyes were scrunched closed and her breathing was extremely rapid, laden with heaves. Blood now ran down her back, over her shoulders and neck to pool on the blankets beneath.

It was obvious that Aniela was in tremendous pain and Bella stood from her spot on the log to catch Jacob's attention. "Hey, I think you should give her the shot now." Bella whispered quietly to Jacob who nodded and stood as well.

"You're right."

He opened the maroon medical case that belonged to Andrew and quickly filled the syringe like Carlisle had instructed him to. He triple checked to make sure he had the right amount of the right medicine before he approached Aniela. Pulling her left arm away from her hurting body Jacob lightly tapped the junction of her elbow and poked the pain killer filled needle into her arm.

It only took a few minutes for the drugs to take affect and Aniela smiled in relief as she teetered between consciousness and oblivion. Jacob quickly tossed the used syringe in an orange hazard bag from the case before picking Aniela up. He cradled her lip form as though she was a china doll, able to break at any moment.

After he laid her on a blanket outside the tent the long haired boy gently washed the drying blood from Aniela's skin with a damp cloth. When he finally finished taking care of his other half Jacob returned to fire where Quil, Embry and an awfully pale Bella were sitting. Stillness engulfed the four as everyone reflected on their own thoughts. No one spoke as minutes pass and they stared into the fire. Even the crickets seemed to silence their songs.

It was Bella who spoke first. Her voice cracked a little and sounded somewhat horse for her quiet tone. "That must be really hard for you." She hadn't taken her eyes from the dancing flames, but her statement was directed at Jacob.

He looked at her for a moment before looking back to the fire. "What?"

"Watching the person you love go through such a painful thing and being able to anything 'til after its over." Bella shook her head.

She couldn't help but picture Edward hunched over, grunting with pain in front of Jane. That alone was scary, but watching Aniela's transformation was ten times more painful. She couldn't even imagine what Jacob was feeling.

He grunted his reply and nodded. "It's the worst feeling in the world." His voice was strained as he tried to keep all the emotions that were crashing over him in check.

Bella nodded and after a deep breath stood up and warped her arms around him. Jacob froze for a moment, but gradually relaxed into Bella's affection.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered quietly, her words being two sided.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Jacob asked pulling away from her and drawing her onto the log next to him.

Bella wiped her watering eyes. "For everything, for hurting you, for being a jealous baby…for what you have to go through. I'm just sorry." She sniffled a little and looked away from Jacob to wipe her scratchy eyes once again.

Smiling softly at the girl in front of him Jacob pulled her to him, wrapping her in a light hug. "It's ok Bella, its ok. The whole Edward thing is nothing to me anymore. I'm not mad at you." He tried to soothe her, but his soft words just made tears fun down Bella's cheeks.

"And the whole jealousy thing, you really shouldn't feel too bad about it. I'm irresistible; girls can't get enough of me." Jacob smiled when Bella gave him a watery laugh, hitting his shoulder as she pulled away from the hug.

"You're so full of yourself Jake." She scolded jokingly with a sniff.

Jacob only rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Sure, sure."

Bella smiled over at him. "She's good enough."

"What?" Jacob asked, furrowing his brow at her sudden seriousness.

"Remember when I told you no one would ever be good enough for you? I was wrong. Aniela is perfect for you." Bella said nodding to Aniela's resting body, her smile still on her face.

Jacob's only lips turned up in a smile and a soft look came to his eyes. "Thanks Bells."

* * *

See I told you I'd post two, hehe. I hope you liked it! Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

I am so, so, so SO sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I've been mega busy. Schools been catching up with me and now I work at JC Penny's in the shoe department. (You guys should be nice to people who work in shoes, it's HARD pleasing everyone.) My feet started to bleed from all the running around I've been doing, and no, I'm seriously not joking. Anyway no worries becasue I have the next chapter written already (you guys are gonna love it *wink* *wink*) and it should be up by wednesday at the latest. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just a little on the short side, I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Confessions

The next morning Aniela had woken up with someone's arm around her. Jacob had slept next to her all night to keep her warm and to be close to her. The morning was better than the night before. Bella and Jacob seemed to make a total 180. They were laughing and joking about thing Aniela couldn't follow. Nevertheless, she smiled as she watched them. She was happy that they were happy with each other, so much better than the distant, awkward coldness that was present earlier.

The five teens found themselves sitting around the fire around three in the afternoon, eating some of the chips and other lunch snacks Aniela had packed. Jacob and Aniela sat together on one log, Jacob's knee touching Aniela's and his hand laid on her thigh. Bella sat next to Quil on the next log and Embry sat by himself on the last log in the circle.

For the past hour Aniela had been explaining the history of the fallen angels and Bella had been asking questions whenever one came to mind.

"So, you'll stop getting your wings when you lose your…um virginity?" The elder girl asked, stumbling over her words a little.

A small blush bloomed over Aniela's cheeks. "Yeah, it's the whole loss of innocence and sin of the flesh type of thing. "

Bella nodded, taking in everything for a moment. Using the lapse in conversation Aniela stood up stretching with a flurry of cracks and pops.

"I think I'm going to stretch my legs a little." She said walking down one of the paths in the trees. Jacob watched her for a moment before heaving himself off the log as well. "I'll come with you."

Aniela nodded and waited for him to reach her and take her hand. The couple walked hand in hand through the lively and lush woods in comfortable silence. Both were wrapped in their own thoughts. Aniela was thinking circles around the upcoming threat of the Volturi. Jacob was trying to push himself mentally to get some guts to talk about what had been bothering him for weeks.

"Niels, I need to talk to you about something."

Looking up at him Aniela nodded her head. "Ok, what is it?" She asked feeling the slight tremble of unease.

Jacob stared hard at the ground, releasing her hand as her started to speak. "Well, uh, I know you aren't stupid and have probably figured out that Bella and I had, um, problems with our friendship." He paused at the last word wiping his clammy hands on the front of his jeans.

Aniela was suddenly unsure whether or not really wanted to hear this.

"Well, uh, it was a lot more complicated than that. We met at First Beach when I was fourteen, but didn't start hanging out until the next year. That was after Edward and his family left for a little while." Jacob's voice stayed a steady pace, though his fidgeting contradicted the calmness.

"Bella was torn to shreds over it and became depressed, well not really depressed, just numb. But when we started hanging out she was becoming herself again. Charlie was so happy; he had been so worried about her. Anyway, we spent most of our time together and we were practically best friends. But friendship wasn't the only thing I wanted from her."

Aniela bit her lower lip, not meeting Jacob's eye as her continued.

"She had told me multiple times that we couldn't be more then friends, but I didn't care; I was persistent. Bella dealt with me when I was going through the whole wolf thing and that just made me even more drawn to her." Jacob took a heavy breath, glancing at Aniela for a quick second before picking up his story.

"Then some things happened and the Cullens' came back and obviously vampires and werewolves aren't the best of friends. So Bella and I had a rough falling out. But then we started hanging out again and doing things together. I thought that I might be able to convince her that she really did love me more than the blood sucker so I kissed her; that's when she broke her hand trying to hit me. After that things got bad.

A vampire, Victoria, came after Bella because Edward killed her mate. But it wasn't just the one leech, she had about thirty or so with her, and the pack helped with the fight. The day before the fight I confessed my love to Bella and…and she told me she loved me, too, but that Edward was her main love and that she belonged with him forever. And then I got their wedding invitation a few days after the fight and I just couldn't handle it. I phased and took off and didn't look back." Jacob finished heavily.

Aniela was silent throughout the story; her stomach tightened at every word out of his mouth. Jacob looked at Aniela, his heart pounding in his chest at her silence.

"Niels, say something, please." He pleaded quietly.

Aniela took a deep breath, "How long ago was this?"

"About two months."

Two months? Aniela took a sharp breath, her chest constricting painfully.

"Wow, that's, um…that's not too long ago." She mumbled looking at the ground again.

"Niels you have to understand that I don't think about her like that anymore." Jacob's tone was bordering desperate as he moved to Aniela's side.

She nodded her head slightly. She knew, from what Jacob and the boys had told her, that Jacob could never feel anything remotely romantic toward anyone because Aniela was his imprint. She knew it meant they were supposed to be together. But still, knowing that Jacob had been head over heels for another girl only a few weeks before was a lot to take in all at once.

Taking a deep breath Aniela tried to calm her emotions. Jacob watched his girlfriend's face closely, trying to gage her feeling, but her face was closed off. He went to wrap an arm around her shoulders, but feeling his movement Aniela opened her eyes and moved out of his reach.

Staring at the girl he loved Jacob tried not to let the gesture hurt too much. Aniela met his brown eyes with her blue and bit her bottom lip a little. "Um, I want to be alone for a little bit." She mumbled quietly.

"But Niels," Jacob started but was quickly stopped by Aniela.

"I just need to think about everything. I won't go far." She added at the end seeing him hesitate. Sighing sadly Jacob nodded relenting to her wishes and going back to camp.

"Hey Jake; where's Niela?" Embry asked seeing his friend return missing his raven haired hip attachment. The two other teens looked up as Jacob sat heavily on the log.

"I told her about me and Bella." The long haired pack member sighed again. The three around him looked at him curiously. "She said she needed some time to be by herself and think." Jacob replied to their looks, his voice soft and sounding absolutely miserable.

"Oh, Jake." Bella worried her lip moving to put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. But Jacob wasn't in the mood to be comforted. He just wanted to sit and stare mindlessly into the fire until Aniela came back.

~*~*~*~*~

Aniela wasn't sure how long she had been wandering around the dense wood. All she knew was that the son hadn't been visible for some time now and that her wings had started to lose feathers only minutes after Jacob had left her. After that Aniela couldn't tell you what happened. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed as she wandered further and further into the woods.

Even though she wasn't completely sure where she was, the time spent walking aimlessly had allowed her to think about everything Jacob had told her and finally decide how she felt about it. Shock was the biggest emotion that had assaulted her body, followed by hurt and a hint of happiness.

The shock was an obvious emotion; she was not expecting the kind of history between Bella and Jacob that he had confessed to her. Nor had she been expecting the amount of love he had held for the older girl. It was slightly unnerving to him talk about it in such a detached way. He sounded so over it that it was hard to believe that he ever really felt that way.

More than that Aniela had felt a small squeeze in her heart. Everyone knew that history between Jacob and Bella and no one had told her anything, not even the smallest of hints to prepare her for the bomb Jacob had dropped on her. But the suddenness of the subject had actually brought Aniela to her senses. It brought her back to reality of the relationship she shared with Jacob. She had fallen so fast for him so hard that she'd forgotten that they'd only known each other for a little over a month. She wasn't denying the fact that she liked him, but was she in love with Jacob? Did her feelings run that deep? Jacob, she knew, loved her; he'd already explained the whole imprinting thing to her. Aniela, on the other hand, was still questioning her feeling.

But she was quickly brought from her thoughts as she doubled over with a small grunt. Searching the skies Aniela could only guess it was getting close to eleven pm.

Looking around from her position on the damp ground she tried her hardest to let the pain ride its course. As the shocks started to decrease, Aniela struggled to her feet by grasping onto low hanging branches, and leaning heavily against the closest tree. She took shallow breaths before heaving herself back the way she had come.

She wandered blindly for several minutes before being overtaken by another flow of pain and falling to her knees. Panting heavily Aniela huddled into herself, crying out softly. The rippling pain disoriented her senses momentarily. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she heard distant voices call out to her.

"Niels!"

"Aniela!"

It sounded like Embry was closest to her, but she knew Jacob and Quil weren't far behind.

"Over here." Aniela managed to whimper between heavy breaths.

"Niels!" The voice was closer now, moving fast.

"Here, I'm here." Aniela called a little louder, hearing the rushed foot steps of a worried Embry.

"Jake, I've got her!" Just as she was gathering strength to call out one more time a warm set of arms wrapped around her hunched figure.

"I've got cha Niels." Embry cooed to her as he lifted her off the ground and into his arms. It took him a couple of minutes to reach the camp with his steady jog. As soon as he entered the clearing he was instantly met with a very relieved Jacob, who rushed forward and gently took the sore girl from his arms.

Aniela was only faintly aware of the fact that she was being handed off to Jacob. Only when she was met with his distinct sent did she turn and bury her head into his neck. She felt, more then heard, him sigh with relief; her head moving with his chest.

Jacob walked over to the pile of blankets near the fire and slowly lowered Aniela down onto the mound. After getting her situated Jacob sighed again and sat heavily on the log closest to her. He had been so worried, even more so when it had begun to get dark. Now that she was back he could let his worries fade, but not completely. He was still worried that she wasn't ok with what he and Bella had gone through. He was scared of whatever conclusion she'd come up with after her time alone. But right now was not the time to fret over that, now he had to take care of the girl he loved. Running a weary hand over his face Jacob looked to where his best friends were sitting with Bella.

"You ok?" Embry asked taking a tentative seat next to his shaggy haired brother. "It'll be ok man. She's fine and you know you'll work it out." Embry clapped him on the shoulder. Jacob nodded and heaved himself off the log.

He walked over to where Aniela was lying. Kneeling down to her level Jacob ran a hand down her back, between her limp and shaking wings before letting it come to a rest on her lower back.

"Niels, when do you want your shot? When can I give it to you?" He questioned softly next to her ear. Aniela cracked open her eyes slightly, gazing at Jacob a moment before his question registered in her mind.

"Not until my wings recede." Her voice sounded tired, cracking a little at the end with pain. Jacob nodded a bit solemnly and sat down on the ground next to Aniela. He stayed with her until she began to go through her transformation.

The experience was no different then any of the others. It was just as painful, just as gut wrenching and just as hard to watch. After it was done Aniela lay tired and breathless upon the heap of freshly stained blankets. Her body shook slightly with the trauma of what she just went through. Jacob was immediately at her side filling the syringe with the only refuge he could offer her right now. After giving Aniela a dose of pain killers Jacob, like last night, picked up the drowsy girl and carefully moved her weak body to the smaller pile of blankets near the tents.

Lying Aniela down on the makeshift bead Jacob lightly ran a damp wash cloth over the freshly opened wounds on her back; ridding her tan skin of the drying blood. When he was finished he quickly discarded the pink tinted cloth and settled down next to Aniela. He could see her shivering from the cold night air nipping at her exposed back. Pulling her body to him, Jacob shifted so she was nestled right beside him.

Aniela, still some what awake, smiled and curled her body to his. Her head rested on his muscular chest, right above his heart. He smiled at the action and leaned down to press a light kiss to her head. As he pulled away he heard her mumble something.

"Huh?" He questioned quietly leaning down to hear her.

Aniela turned her head up slightly, her eyes closed, and smiled drowsily. "I love you."

~*~*~*~*~

That night Jacob didn't sleep a wink. He was too happy to keep his eyes closed. Instead he made do with running his hands through Aniela's silky raven waves. His thoughts consumed with her whispered confession.

Finally around eight in the morning he felt too giddy to lie still any longer. Slowly Jacob eased himself away from the slumbering beauty next to him. Stretching he made his way to the group of logs. Everyone was still sleeping. Jacob could hear Embry's monstrous snores coming from one of the tents.

Jacob took the mellow time to stare out into the awakening woods. He could hardly believe that Aniela had told him she loved him. He was more then happy; blissful would be a better word. After what had happened yesterday he hadn't been sure where their relationship stood. He had been on edge about what was going to happen when Aniela returned to camp and even more concerned when she hardly said anything once they found her in the woods. But now, now all he wanted to do was hold Aniela in his arms and exclaim his love for her to the world.

Jacob sat by himself for almost and hour and a half before the sound of someone walking towards him caught his attention.

Aniela turned to her side, her hand reaching to search for the warm body she fell asleep against. Her faced furrowed when she felt nothing but blankets. Sitting up she looked around, noticing that she was alone, and stretched. As she carefully stood up Aniela saw Jacob sitting on one of the logs staring off into the woods with a huge smile on his face.

Aniela smiled as she watched him for a moment. He looked like he was glowing. Her smile never left her face as she walked over to where he was sitting. He looked up as she neared him, his smile only growing.

"Hey." Jacob greeted pulling the sleep-ruffled girl into his arms.

"Mmm, morning." Aniela replied leaning into his warm embrace. She kissed his cheek lightly, taking in his sent and relaxing almost instantly. "How long have you been up?" She questioned.

"Not long; only about an hour or so." His voice rumbled in Aniela's ear. She nodded yawning largely. "When can we leave? I'm in need of a serious shower."

Jacob laughed, "Do you want to wake them up or start packing?"

Sliding out of his arms Aniela smiled, bending to give him a quick peck. "You can wake them up."

With a groan Jacob stood up and went about the almost impossible task of waking up his two best friends followed closely by Bella; she was the easiest to wake. While Jacob woke their friends Aniela quickly went about picking up the camp. She was soon helped by a very sleepy Embry and a grumpy Quil, who took down the tents and brought them to the trunk. Aniela and Bella were left, once again, with the task if taking car of the pillows and blankets.

It took the four teens just about forty-five minutes to get the camp packed and put in the truck and back onto the road to bring Bella home. Jacob was driving, Aniela not putting up much of a fight this time. The drive was quiet, Embry and Aniela were dozing in their seats while Bella sat quietly and Quil was snoring.

Bella smiled softly as she saw Jacob reach across the front and take Aniela's hand in a gentle caress. She was amazed at how soft Jacob was with Aniela. Jake was always nice, but Bella had never seen him as sentimental as he was being with the dark skinned girl in the front seat. She was happy that Jacob had found the girl of his dreams. The smile stayed on her face until the dark green Explorer pulled up behind Charlie's parked cruiser when she gave her goodbyes.

Aniela closed her eyes again.

"Do you want to go to your house or mine?" Jacob's deep voice roused Aniela.

"Um, let's just go home so I can shower and then later we'll drop everything back at my house." Jacob nodded and drove straight through to La Push. When they pulled up to his Jacob quickly helped Aniela out and into the house. As she went to take a hot shower, Jacob, Quil and Embry went to Sam's house to check in.

The hot water was ecstasy on Aniela's battered and sore body. Sighing deeply she went to work, slowly ridding her skin and hair of the specks of dried blood that remained stuck to it. Her mind wandered a little to last night. Aniela remembered what she had confessed to Jacob. She knew what she was saying, the medication only gave her the little boost of drug-induced confidence she needed.

Aniela had come to a definite answer about her feelings for Jacob. There was no doubt what she felt for him was strong, stronger then anything she'd ever felt. She knew that what her and Jacob shared was special and not just because she knew Jacob's furry little secret. No, they were meant to be together, it was written in the stars, woven in their life's tapestry, planned by the angels. Whatever it was it was destiny.

Now that she had gone through telling him her feelings she was going to show Jacob her love. She had an idea, but she was going to have to ask for some advice. Biting her lower lip Aniela shut off the cooling water and got dressed.

Walking into the living room she found her cell phone sitting on the table and quickly picked it up. With a deep breath she punched her speed dial number four and listened to it ring. Aniela tried to calm her heavy breathing as she waited for the phone to pick up.

Finally after the forth ring a voice answered. "Hello?"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please, please, please leave me a review, it makes me happy and makes me want to write.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: The following chapter contains scenes of explicit nature, if you are under the age of 16 or do not know what the definition of intercourse is then you SHOULD NOT be reading this. For those of you who are going to continue onto the story; you have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Dancing Bodies

"Emily?" Aniela squeaked out nervously.

"Hey Niela. Did you want to talk to Jacob?" Emily's sweet voice sounded through the speaker.

"Um, no, actually I wanted to talk to you." Aniela nervously wrung the bottom of her t-shirt with her shaking hands.

Emily could tell that whatever Aniela had to say was important and quickly moved out of the crowded kitchen and into her and Sam's room at the back of the house. "Ok, I'm listening. What's wrong hon? You sound like you're about to hyperventilate."

The concern in Emily's voice made Aniela calm down a little. She was worrying Emily for no big reason.

"Well, it's just that last night… last night I told Jacob that, that I loved him." Aniela stuttered her way through the sentence, pausing as Emily broke in.

"Awe, that's fantastic Niles. So why do you sound so freaked?"

"Because I am!" Aniela exclaimed in a panic. "Now that I've _told_ Jacob how I feel I want to _show_ him. I just need a little advice, Emily."

There was a small silence on the other line for a moment before Emily's came back, understanding and a little pity lacing her tone, "Oh, Aniela. Sweetie, you don't have to give up something so important to show Jake you love him; he knows it."

Aniela understood the scolding sound of Emily's words; she didn't want Aniela to do this just because she felt like she had to. But this was something she wanted to do, and she'd already made up her mind concerning it even before she'd dialed Emily's number.

"I know what you're saying, Emily, but I'm not doing it because I feel obligated to; I'm doing because I want to experience every aspect of love with Jacob. And I'm going to do it whether you help me or not. So, will you please help me Emmy?" Aniela knew she was pleading now; throwing in the nick name she had given Emily. She needed Emily's help otherwise she'd have to turn to Kin and she wasn't even sure how to approach that subject.

It was silent again for a moment before a resigned sigh broke over the speaker, "Ok, I'll help. What do you need me to do Niels?"

Aniela squealed happily, "Thank you so much, Emily, thank you! All I need you to do is keep Jacob there until I call you. Then make sure Quil and Embry don't follow him." She instructed, cringing at the very idea of Quil and Embry following Jacob home; awkward.

"Don't worry; I'm making lunch now so the boys will be distracted for the next hour or so." Emily said, the sound of voices in the background reaching Aniela's ears.

"Thank you so much. Tell Jacob I'm heading over to my house to put everything away." Emily nodded even though Aniela couldn't see it and said she would. With one last thank you Aniela hung up and got moving.

Grabbing a few things she quickly loaded up her puppies and was on her way to her house. Pulling up to the house and throwing everything into the garage, Aniela was able to unpack the camping stuff in record time.

Next Aniela turned her attention to what she was really there for. Aniela hurried around the house, Biggie and Coal trying to follow, cleaning and grabbing several candles and lighting them in a pattern that gave the best light. It took her about twenty-five minutes to get the down stairs to her liking before she took off upstairs.

Picking up things sitting here and there; Aniela was in a frenzy. She made her bed- going as far as taking her comforter off and shaking it outside to get rid of some of the dog hair on it- straightened up her dresser and lit candles around her room as she had done down stairs. When she was done with that Aniela took a deep breath and picked up her puppies.

"Ok boys, I need you to be good pups and stay outside for a little while. Ok, here's your food, water, toys and a bed for you boys. Can you do that for mommy?" She cooed to Biggie and Coal, setting their things out side for them and watching as they disregarded her and took off into the back yard. She blew a kiss to each of them and headed back inside.

Looking at the clock on the stove Aniela gasped and ran upstairs again. It was a quarter to two and Aniela wasn't sure how much longer Emily could keep the boys distracted; she only had so much food.

Rushing to her dresser Aniela blushed deeply as she pulled out a bundle of black and purple lace from buried deep in her bottom drawer. Holding up the barely there night-y Aniela's heart beat quicker, her stomach tightening nervously. The outfit was a gift courtesy of her brother, Ayden's wife, Madilyn as a birthday present last year. Her brother, all four of them, had not been amused and Aniela had blushed cherry red having opened it in front of her whole family.

"I'll have to call Madi and thank her." Aniela mumbled to herself as she walked into her bathroom to change. After changing Aniela adorned a black silky robe and grabbed her cell phone. Quickly pushing speed dial four again, Aniela only had to wait two rings before someone picked up.

"Yello?" A deep voice greeted through a chuckle.

"Um, is Emily there?"

"Yeah, hang on a moment. Emily! Phone's for you!" Aniela had to pull the phone from her ear to save her ear drums. A moment later and Emily's much softer voice greeted Aniela.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Yeah, sorry I took so long." Aniela said softly. She heard Emily laugh a little.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ready for me to send your wolf to you?" Emily asked humorously.

Aniela couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yes, I'm missing him dearly."

Emily laughed again, "Ok, I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll be there in about fifteen minutes.

Aniela took a deep breath, "Thank you."

Emily said a quick farewell and hung up. Taking a moment to smile, Emily set the phone down and walked into the living room where all the boys were currently lounging.

"Who was on the phone?" Sam asked drawing her into his lap.

"That was Aniela." Emily said loud enough to catch Jacob's attention. He sat up straighter and gave Emily his full attention.

"She said she wants her wolf back." Jacob smiled at Emily's teasing and stood up instantly.

"Well, I gotta go. See you guys later." He waved and headed to the door, but stopped as Emily called to him."She's at her house."

Nodding Jacob said one last goodbye and got into his Rabbit. Driving down the road to Aniela's house Jacob couldn't help but wonder why she went to her house without him. 'Well obviously', he reasoned to himself, 'she's putting away the camping supplies.' He didn't want her doing it by herself, especially since she just went through hell last night. Sighing he knew he'd never win that argument, mostly because she had him wrapped around her finger.

Looking at the time he stepped on the gas. It was almost 2:30 by the time he pulled to a stop behind the familiar SUV. Shutting off the car Jacob got out and jogged up to the front of the house, not bothering to knock as he walked straight in.

"Niels?" He called looking around at the candles that lit the room in a fire-y glow. Sliding off his shoes he ventured further into the house.

"Niels, where are you?" He called again, poking his head into the kitchen and finding it empty. But he heard a shuffle from the stairs before Aniela's voice called down to him.

"I'm up here." Jacob frowned hearing a slight tremble in her voice. He quickly made his way up the stairs, stopping at the end of the hallway with another frown.

"Niels you ok?" He asked seeing her standing with only her head poking out of her bedroom. She looked nervous, almost anxious and it in turn was beginning to scare him.

Aniela nodded slightly. "I…I'm fine. Just stay there for a moment." She said, her voice, once again, trembling. Jacob nodded at her request and stayed where he stood.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He questioned her again a few moments later when she hadn't done anything.

"Yes, I'm just trying to gather my nerve." Aniela said taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Jacob I just… I know I told you that I loved you last night, but now…"

Jacob felt his stomach drop at her pause. He didn't know what she was about to say, but so far he didn't really like where it was going. "Niels, you're kind of scaring me. What's wrong?"

Aniela took another deep breath, "I told you how I felt…now I want to show you." Aniela stepped fully into the hall and Jacob swallowed hard.

The black silk robe hung loosely on her frame, but it fell to the top of her thigh, giving him an eye full of her long, lean legs. Her hair was down, hanging to the bottom swell of her breasts and drawing Jacob's eyes to the faintly open 'v' at the top of the robe. He stared in shock for a moment, his thoughts instantly falling deep into the gutter, before painstakingly ripping his eyes from her exposed skin and to her eyes.

"Wha- what?" He stammered stupidly, his mind still swimming with visions of her. Aniela simply smiled; a nervous smile and slowly undid the slack knot holding the robe around her. Jacob forgot how to breathe as the thin robe hit the floor.

Black sheer and lavender lace hugged Aniela's tan skin. The night-y fit her like a second skin; covering just the bare minimum. Thin purple straps held it on her, trailing down into sheer black that clung to her breasts and stomach; showing more then it covered. Finally Jacob's eyes came to rest at the bottom of the outfit where it stopped just an inch or so shy of her upper thigh.

It took him a moment, but Jacob suddenly realized he had stopped breathing. Taking a deep breath he traced her body again, drinking in as much of her as he could before looking to at her face. She was nervous; he could read it in the way she nibbled on her lip.

He took a step forward, his hand trembling, wanting nothing more then to race them over her exposed skin. Slowly, oh so slowly, he drew nearer to her and didn't touch her until he was a hair's breath away.

Jacob's eyes sparkled with a lustful gleam that held Aniela captive. She could feel her heart beat painfully loud against her rib cage as Jacob stopped a few inches away from her.

They stood like that for a few minutes; gazing into each other's eyes heatedly, not touching and barely breathing.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she knew that the ache that she suddenly felt run through her body could only be soothed by the long haired teen in front of her.

Finally she wasn't able to stand it any more. They still had yet to touch in anyway and Jacob's gaze was driving her crazy. Aniela closed the space between them; practically throwing herself into Jacob's arms. Instantly Aniela felt him react. His arms tightened around her and cradled her against his well built chest. He bent down to meet her in an intensely passionate lip lock. Lips met, parting right away to allow tongues to play.

Aniela quickly found herself pressed against the wall next to her door, Jacob's warm body molding around hers. Her hands ran from Jacob's neck, wandering down his chest. She could feel the subtle muscles lining his body through his shirt. Her hands shook as they reached the bottom of the black shirt that was keeping Jacob's skin from her. They faltered slightly as Jacob's warm lips moved from her mouth, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down her throat, enticing a soft moan from Aniela.

The small subtle ach that had once been in the background suddenly made its self well know, causing a warm sensation to seep through her entire being. Another low sound stuck in her throat at Jacob's hands began a journey of their own. But the overwhelming need to feel more of his skin made Aniela's original goal all the more important.

Her fingers wasted no time in diving under the bottom of the tight black shirt that was currently hiding Jacob's body from her. She felt Jacob take a quick breath as she let her fingers run an unknown pattern across his stomach. She continued to draw her hands up his chest, his shirt following the action until Jacob had to break away from her neck.

It didn't last long as he returned back to her lips before his shirt even hit the floor. The feeling of his hot skin beneath her hands was tantalizing and she had to draw herself away from him so she could catch her breath.

Jacob didn't seem to care; his lips went back to the pulse on her neck. Aniela moaned louder then before as Jacob's teeth skimmed over the weak spot. She could feel him smirk against her skin as his arms wrapped around her hips and before she could even react he had lifted her clear off her feet. Her heart hammered against her chest as Jacob locked lips with her once again. She could feel his hands move from her hips down and around until he cupped her rear in his large hands. He lifted her up a little more, encouraging Aniela to warp her legs around his waist, which she did quite happily.

Carefully Jacob moved away from the wall that he had Aniela pressed against and slowly made the short trek into her room. The candles she had lit around the room bathed everything in a warm orange glow.

Aniela broke her lips away from Jacob's and mirrored his earlier actions, letting her mouth run a little trail down his throat. She stopped at the spot that caused a rough moan to rumble Jacob's chest. But before she could do anymore she found herself falling through the air, landing softly on her bed.

Opening her eyes it took a second for Aniela's eyes to adjust to the new lighting, but once she had she searched the room for Jacob. It didn't take long for her eyes to land on his tall form. He stood next to the bed, bare chest, breathing heavily and gazing down at her. She smiled nervously, all her earlier anxieties coming back to her under his heavy gaze.

Jacob smiled a wide, bright smile and leaned down to peck her lips. "You're beautiful." He stated firmly, staring into her eyes.

Aniela felt her cheeks heat up a little bit as she kissed back. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Jacob moved away from her and stood back from the bed. Aniela lifted herself onto her elbows, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but quickly raising in wonder.

Jacob smirked at her as he moved from the bed and started to undo his jeans. Once again heat rose to Aniela's face as she watched him intently as he let his pants fall down his legs. The evidence of his arousal was quite evident through his boxers, but he didn't seem to be fazed as he moved back to the bed.

Aniela bit her lip watching Jacob crawl up the bed towards her. Her heart suddenly became frantic, banging almost painfully against her ribs. But as soon as Jacob moved his body over hers she couldn't have cared less. All that mattered was Jacob's lips on hers, his wandering hands and what was going to soon happen.

Her emotions were running haywire; desire and lust making themselves known as her stomach cleaned almost to the point she wanted to cry out. Instead she focused on the way Jacob's hands were currently mapping out her body by mere touch. They started low on her legs, running over his thighs and to her stomach. He didn't go near the apex of her thighs, not wanting to frighten her, and continued his journey to her clothed breasts.

A sharp gasp left Aniela as soon as Jacob's large, hot hands encased her chest. Startled Jacob quickly sat back, looking down at her in worry. "Ar-are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked in a nervous haste.

Dazed and a little confused from the sudden pleasure loss Aniela blinked a few things at the ceiling. She took a deep breath before turning her eyes to him. "No, I…I liked it." She assured him, blushing at the devilish grin that he gave her.

With that Jacob returned back to his former position; his lips attacking her once again and his hands going back to the soft mounds of her chest. The kiss was frantic passionate and heated. Tongues tangled and hands began to wander again.

Aniela's hands found a home in Jacob's long hair, pulling and tugging on it gently. Jacob's hands, however, were on Aniela's thighs and were starting a slow creep. The higher Jacob's hands went Aniela became aware that the night-y she was wearing was getting higher and higher up her body.

Aniela broke away from Jacob's lips; her chest rising and falling rapidly with her labored breathing. Jacob took this opportunity to sit back on his knees, pulling Aniela with him, and quickly rid her of the night-y.

Shyness suddenly struck Aniela as she lay back on the bed. Jacob stared down at her, drinking in as much of her as he could. To him she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was perfect in every aspect that it took his breath away. He continued his appreciative gaze for a moment longer, but noticed the flush that spread over Aniela's body as she shied away from his eyes embarrassedly. Grinning he leaned back down over her; shuddering at the feeling of her bare skin against his and pecked her sweetly. "Niels, you are so beautiful."

Aniela blushed beautifully in the candle light and wrapped her arms around his Jacob's neck. She leaned up to meet him for another kiss.

Pulling away she involuntary closed her eyes as Jacob explored her newly revealed skin. Every nerve in her body felt hyper sensitive. The new feeling of Jacob's hands on her bare breasts was even better beyond compare and it only grew more when Jacob's moist mouth encompassed her left breast.

A gasp stuck in Aniela's throat and her hands tightened on Jacob's shoulder as she continued his assault. It only lasted a moment longer before Jacob switched to the right one and began massaging and fondling the left with his hand.

Aniela wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Her stomach was tightening again and she felt a small dampness begin to form between her legs. Just as it was becoming too much Jacob was gone, his lips moving down her stomach, trailing his tongue around the outer rim of her navel. But he stopped just above the top of her black lace panties and looked up meeting her eyes with a questioning look.

She shyly nodded, laying her head back onto the pillow as she felt Jacob begin to shimmy the small piece of clothing down her thighs. She felt him press a tender kiss to the inside of each thigh before moving back up her body. His hot breath on her neck made her tremble slightly.

"Niels, are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob questioned her quietly. Aniela nodded, her eyes still closed. But she quickly opened them when she felt Jacob's hands on her cheek.

"Aniela look at me, are you positive you're ready for this?" He asked her again, his tone more serious than before. "I don't want to do this if you're not ready."

Staring up at him Aniela felt her heart swell at his words. She smiled, moving her hands to cup his face and kissed him deeply.

"Jacob, I love you and I want all of you?" She told him seriously. An award winning smile spread across his face and her nodded his head.

He shifted a couple of times, lifting his body off Aniela's for a moment before laying back down. This time however he took extra care to press his hips against hers. Aniela blushed ten different shade of red when she felt Jacob's bare groin against hers. Even more embarrassing was her reaction to it. A moan, louder than her gasps, broke from her chest, her eyes fluttered and her whole body jerked forward Jacob.

It felt as though her whole body was suddenly fire, aching worse than after her transformation. And Aniela knew that the only person who could alleviate that ache was Jacob.

Looking up at Jacob she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her and grinding her hips into his. Jacob groaned in pleasure, his lips capturing her for a moment before lifting himself away and bracing himself on his arms.

"Niels, I'm pretty sure this is going to hurt. Just tell me to stop and I will."

She nodded and Jacob shifted again, positioning himself at her entrance. His lips stole hers again in a passionate and fierce kiss as he pushed himself forward. With one thrust he broke through Aniela's thread of innocence and buried himself to the hilt within her hot sheath.

He froze instantly, letting Aniela get accustomed to the new intrusion. Beneath him Aniela stiffened. The feeling of Jacob inside her was not one of pain per say. She did feel a small spike of pain jolt through her when he first entered her, but other than that she felt stretched. It was very different.

When Jacob hadn't begun to move Aniela swiveled her hips against his. "I'm fine; you can go now, just slowly." She said. Jacob looked a little hesitant, not wanting to hurt her, but drew his hips back.

It started out slow, Jacob and Aniela getting a feel for each other's body, but once the initial discomfort faded all caution was swiftly forgotten. Time was not existent; all that mattered was the two lovers indulging in the most primitive form of passion. The two of them moved as one, their bodies meeting in an intensely passionate dance.

Panting breaths, moans and groans and the quiet slap of skin meeting skin drowned out the whispered sweet nothings that passed between the two.

Aniela felt as though she was flying and falling all at once. Her body moved instinctively as did Jacob's. He couldn't get enough of the girl lying beneath him. He didn't even care that her nails were running down his back, hard enough that an array of red lines marked each trail. He was losing himself in Aniela and he didn't mind one bit.

The tightening in the pit of Aniela's stomach had increased to an almost painful level; she wasn't sure how much she could take. But she didn't have to wait before Jacob hit a cord inside of her that made lights flash before her eyes.

Jacob groaned feeling Aniela's body stiffen and her walls tighten around him. A moan, sounding quite like a scream, sounded from Aniela as she hit her peak, pushing Jacob over his edge and pulling him off the edge with her. He bit her shoulder viciously as her body coaxed him to release his hot seen into her waiting womb.

Breathlessly Jacob collapsed onto Aniela's spent body. She lovingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lightly ran her fingers through Jacob matted hair. Jacob 'hmmed' in comfort and waited until he got most of his breath back before rolling the two of them over.

Now Aniela lay spooned against Jacob's side, sleepiness beginning to fog her mind.

"I love you." Jacob said leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

Aniela smiled blissfully before yawning and replying, "I love you, too." Her voice was laden with sleep and Jacob laughed at her.

"Sleep now Love; we deserve it."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please be nice when reviewing. This was my first attempt a writing a sex scene and being a virgin myself made it even harder. But please revies, I would really like some feed back after writing this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Morning Escapades and a Joyful Lunch

Aniela was the first to wake the next morning, the sun and the heat from Jacob's body making her sweat. Opening her eyes she gazed across the tan skin of Jacob's bare chest. She smiled, closing her eyes again as scenes from the night before flashed through her mind like an old movie. The very thought of what had transpired made Aniela's stomach knot in anticipation. Slowly Aniela could fee her blood begin to boil and the needy feeling come back to her.

Opening her eyes she grinned wickedly as liquid lust traveled to her lower stomach, where it nestled and burned with begging need to be taken care of. Aniela couldn't help it as she shifted and rolled in Jacob's arms until she sat astride his blanket covered hips. Her hands rested themselves on his bare chest and her lips found the pulse at the cleft of his neck.

Instantly she felt Jacob jump into awareness. His body tensed a moment before he relaxed and responded to her touch.

"Mmm, Niels what are you doing?" Jacob mumbled his deep voice husky with sleep and oncoming lust.

Aniela didn't answer, just continued to shower Jacob's warm skin in kisses. He quickly forgot his question as Aniela's hands began to wander his chest. Planting his hands on her hips Jacob's lips sought out their partner as he rolled over, bringing Aniela under him. The lip lock turned into quite a bit more, quite quickly and once each of them had hit their high they once again broke apart breathlessly falling onto the rumpled sheets.

Aniela pressed kisses to the skin on Jacob's stomach that she could reach. Jacob ran his hands through her slightly matted hair.

"I think…I like…waking up like this." Jacob said, gulping air between his words. Aniela laughed breathlessly, looking up at him. He smiled at her and pecked her lovingly on the lips. But the moment was ruined by the great growl for food from Jacob's stomach.

Laughing again Aniela sat up and scooted off the bed. "I think your stomach is trying to tell us something." She said disappearing into the hall for a moment before returning. She was now adorning Jacob's black shirt.

"You wear my clothes better than I do." Jacob commented with a smile as his eyes took in the fact that his shirt only fell a few inches on her thighs. She smiled at him and handed him his boxers from the floor.

"I'm sure I do. But right now we need to feed you. How do waffles, bacon and eggs sound?" She asked as the two made their way down the stairs and into the sunny kitchen.

"Sounds like heaven." Jacob sighed, sitting down at the small table. He watched as Aniela let the dogs in before starting breakfast. Once more his eyes wandered over her delectable form, smiling proudly when he noticed the dark bites that spotted her neck. He smirked; he'd marked her, marking his territory in a way.

The two sat in a peaceful silence both wrapped up in their own thoughts, sipping their drinks and taking their time eating. It wasn't until a knock sounded at the door that either of them moved. Aniela got to her feet; heading towards the door only to be stopped by Jacob's grabbing a hold of her arm softly.

"Niels, you might want to put some clothes on before you get that." He said smirking again as she blushed.

Aniela nodded, "You may be right. But may I suggest taking your own advice?" She asked gesturing to his boxer clad body and pulling him up with her as she headed for the stairs.

They hurried up the stairs, Aniela hastily changing into her Mickey Mouse boxers and a different shirt. Jacob simply pulled on his pants and headed down the stairs. Aniela opened the door, smiling seeing a sleepy looking Quil and Embry.

"Hey, good morning boys." She greeted happily.

Both Quil and Embry entered the house slowly, their eyes darting around the entry.

"Why are you so awake?" Quil grumbled.

"You just missed breakfast and coffee" She replied. At this two loud rumbles sounded from the two.

"I can make you some if you'd like." Aniela offered. Quil and Embry surprised her by declining with a shake of their heads.

"Can't, Sam sent us; he wants everyone over to discuss watching shifts for the next few weeks." Embry said, looking at Jacob.

Jacob nodded, "Ok, well you guys can go ahead. I'll be there in a little bit."

His two friends nodded and turned for the door, but Embry paused for a moment and looked back at the couple. "Emily said Niels has to come. She said something about girl talk, whatever that means." He said shaking his head at the female terminology and walking out the door.

Jacob looked to Aniela who seemed to be turning a slight rosy color. "Emily knows about what we did?" He asked.

Aniela looked to him and smiled nervously. "Well, I needed a little advice and she also helped me keep you at her house last night until I was ready for you to come over."

Jacob looked a little embarrassed now.

-X-x-X-

"This is going to be so awkward." He mumbled almost an hour later as he pulled the mustang up the front of Sam's house. Aniela laughed lightly at him, brushing a damp sting of hair off her face.

"No it won't. No one else knows, but Emily and she won't tell." She said as they stepped out of the car.

Jacob muttered a little more as the couple walked to the front door of the cute little house. Jacob swung the door open without so much as a knock and led Aniela into the living room. The pack greeted Jacob and Aniela as they rounded the corner.

"Hey guys!" Seth called happily as he stood and enveloped Aniela in a smoldering body squeeze. Aniela went to return the younger boy's greeting, but was suddenly and swiftly whisked away by a very giddy Emily.

Jacob could feel his face heat slightly from the look Emily threw his way. He sighed quietly before hefting himself onto his favorite lazy boy chair in the living room.

The atmosphere in the room turned heavy, Sam instantly assuming his role as leader and standing in front of the boys like a sergeant in front of his lines.

"Ok, we got a call earlier this morning from ." Sam started, "He said the future seer saw some kind of change in the Volturi's plan."

Jacob sat up straighter, his attention being captured fully by what Sam was saying.

"He said the blood suckers are becoming indecisive about what exactly their plan of action is going to be when they get here. So far their plan is to come here and try to catch us off guard and take Aniela when she's alone." Sam was cut off by a wave of growls. Every boy sitting in the room wore equally heated look on their faces; Jacob's being one of absolute wrath. Even Leah looked less then pleased with the news.

"Alright calm down, calm down. I don't like this anymore then you do. But we have to stay alert." Sam tried to pacify the group.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jacob asked; his voice rough with emotion. Sighing Sam turned to him.

"There's not much we can do right now, but we'll increase watch shifts and make sure Aniela is with one of us at all times. Other then that we have to wait until the Cullens' contact us." Sam concluded with another sigh.

When Emily finally released Aniela, she found herself in the kitchen face to face with two overly happy girls. Both Emily and Kim were smiling so wide that Aniela was afraid their cheeks might rip in half.

"Will you guys please stop with the creepy smiles? Seriously, they're scaring me." Aniela commented as she grabbed a drink out of the fridge.

Rolling her eyes Emily grabbed Aniela by her shoulders and steered her over to the stove. "You can help cook while you tell us all about your escapades last night." She chirped giddily, pulling out various cooking ingredients.

Immediately at the mention of the passionate events that took place the night before and again just hours ago made Aniela's face glow.

"Ooh, it must have been good." Kim teasingly, smiling devilishly at Aniela.

Clearing her throat Aniela pursed her lips for a moment trying to figure out the best way to word her next sentence. "Well, it was quite eventful and very romantic." She mumbled, beginning to help Emily start preparing the meal.

"Oh no, no, no, no, you have got to give more detail then that missy." Emily goaded playfully.

Blushing even deeper Aniela shook her head. "Nope, sorry, I'm not giving any more then that. Jacob would never be able to keep his face from flushing again." She said with a soft laugh.

Kim and Emily immediately pulled identical pouts at her answers. "You're no fun." Kim mumbled as she began preparing a big bowl of salad.

They were quiet for a moment until Aniela got a little tired of it and broke it.

"What am I making?" She asked finally glancing at the food in front of her.

Emily laughed a little. "Mac-'n-cheese; Quil and Seth have been whining about it for a while." She said pulling out a large mixing bowl and setting it in front of her on the counter.

As Kim chopped lettuce for the salad Emily and Aniela went about making the main dish and some home made rolls. With the three of them working it didn't take long for them to finish preparing the food and popping it into the oven and it took even less time then that for some of the boys to wander into the kitchen.

Aniela was elbow deep in shredded cheese when she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. The arms were followed closely by someone nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Mmm, hey good lookin', whatcha got cookin' ?" Jacob's husky voice assaulted Aniela's ears.

Laughing aloud Aniela shook her head before talking over her should to him. "Well hello Hank Williams." She giggled again as she felt his chest rumble with a silent chuckle.

He smiled against her neck as he pressed a sweet kiss to the sensitive skin.

"Oh, come on you two! Knock it off, no one want to see that." Seth's whine carried as he entered the kitchen, shielding his eyes.

Jacob broke away from Aniela a little to turn and glare at the young pack member. Before he could say anything Emily hurried to him and shushed the boy while shooing him out of the room.

"You too Jake; out." Emily demanded pointing a manicured finger towards the door.

Jacob put on his puppy face trying his hardest to look innocent. Unfortunately Emily seemed immune to his attempts and shook her head.

"Now mister, don't make me withhold your food." She threatened playfully.

Aniela laughed as Jacob reluctantly unwound his arms from her waist and left the kitchen whining softly as he did.

Emily and Kim both giggled and commented on how "adorably cute" Jacob and Aniela were. Aniela rolled her eyes at them and went back to shredding the block of cheese in front of her. The girls worked quietly, the sounds of the pack talking as the watched TV in the other room was the only noise that was heard.

When they finished, Kim being the first, they wandered into the living room. Aniela smiled at the sight of Paul and Brady wrestling. The older boy had Brady in a head lock and was fiercely rubbing his knuckles over his head. The others were cheering on the two, Collin and Seth even giving humorous commentary.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked around the melee to where Sam was. Aniela laughed at the scene and followed Emily's path, winding her way to the large lazy boy chair Jacob was reclined in.

Smiling at her, Jacob reached out and pulled Aniela until she was laying with him on the recliner. She sighed sleepily as the extra warmth of Jacob's body seeped into her, a wave of drowsiness following. She curled into his neck and pressed a few light kisses to his exposed skin.

Jacob growled playfully when he felt the whisper of Aniela's lips danced across his throat. He shifted her so he could press a chaste kiss to her lips murmuring lowly as he did. "Behave; we're in front of everybody."

Aniela rolled her eyes, "Yeah, maybe you should take your own advice." She said looking pointedly at his hands which were skimming the inner side of her thigh. Jacob merely grinned and pecker her lips again, the kiss only slightly deeper then before.

A groan broke the two apart. Collin and Seth both had hands over their eyes, Collin dramatically shouting about how he'd never be able to see again.

Jacob glared at him playfully and threw a couch cushion at them. The group laughed and hung out for a while before Emily finally declared it was time to eat. Aniela, Emily and Kim were allowed to get what they wanted first so the guys could fight over the rest.

The lunch was fun. The sun came out for a little while and everyone ate in the back yard, talking and laughing happily with each other. No one was worried about the up and coming threat, a fact Aniela was very happy about, they were just enjoying themselves in the company of family.

Aniela sat near Emily and Sam; Jacob wrapped around her at all times, and chatted happily with the older girl. It wasn't until Aniela's phone rang that the over all joyous of the afternoon was brought to a screeching halt.

The slow melody of "Moonlight Sonata" drifted from the confines of Aniela's jeans where her phone was held. Aniela held up a finger to pause her and Emily's conversation as she dug her phone from her front pocket. She furrowed her brow as she looked at the number on the screen.

* * *

I am so sorry you guys that I took so long to post this. It's a filler chapter and those alway take me forever to get through, they're so boring. But anyway, the next one should be up soon, I just finished finals yesterday and now I don't have school until Jan 6th!!! It freaking rocks. Anywho I hopw you like it and please review, it makes me feel like a good writer. lol.


	25. Chapter 25

I am so sorry that it took sooo long to update, everything has been really hetic, but I'm updating now. It's really kinda short, but at least its an update. You don't have to leave a review for this one, it's not really up to par by my standards. Oh well, hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 25  
**Two Weeks

Jacob had stopped talking the moment he noticed the look on Aniela's face. He watched as Aniela answered the cell phone.

"Hello?... Oh hello… um yeah he's right here… ok hang on." Aniela drew the phone away from her ear and held the black device out to Jacob. He gave her a quizzical look and hesitantly took the open phone from her.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jacob?" A familiar voice responded. "It's Edward, we have a problem."

Jacob immediately straightened his posture. "What is it?"

There was a small silence. "We need to meet somewhere." Edwards's voice was tinged with a slight panic and Jacob didn't like it.

"Ok, usual spot in the woods."

"Sounds good. Oh and Jacob?"

"Yeah?" Jake responded.  
"Make sure Aniela doesn't leave your sight." With that the line went silent and Jacob was on his feet. He looked to Sam; his face grim.

"That was Edward, something's wrong. They want to meet us at the clearing." His voice was serious no emotion taking place in it.

Instantly the pack was on their feet, all of them looking towards Sam for instruction. Sam's face was pensive before he nodded.

"Come on, we need to go meet them then." The boys nodded back and headed into the house.

Jacob reached a hand out to Aniela and pulled her up into a fierce hug. Aniela wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug a little bit confused.

"Jacob, what's wrong?' She asked pulling away to look up at his face.

Jacob didn't say anything just shook his head and led her into the house after the others. Sam was standing by the front door waiting for them.

"I take it you'll be meeting up there?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
Jacob gave a slight nod, drawing Aniela closer to him. Sam nodded back and left with the rest of the pack.

The drive to the clearing was quiet, not even the radio was on and Aniela made no move to turn it on. She had a feeling that it would be unwelcomed based on how Jacob was driving. It only took them a little over twenty minutes to reach the turn off for the road to the clearing and only a few minutes longer to park.

Silently the two stepped out of the mustang and Jacob strode over to Aniela's side. Without giving any warning he wrapped an arm around her back and one behind her knees and cradled the fallen angel to his chest.

Aniela watched Jacob's face as he started a steady paced jog into the woods. He looked thoughtful, his face betraying a multitude of different emotions; anger, sadness and fear being the more prominent. Aniela's mind buzzed, hypothetical situations of what could have gone wrong were whirling around her head. She was starting to get a head ache by the time Jacob broke through the edge of the clearing, stopping a few feet away from were the Cullens' and Bella stood.

The pack was at Jacob's side in an instant as he slowly lowered Aniela back onto her own feet. All the Cullens', excluding Rosalie, looked sullen; their faces drawn with worry. Aniela wasn't enjoying any of this so far. Her heart was beating almost in slow motion as Edward and Alice stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming so fast." Edward said.

"What's this about?" Jacob asked nervously.

Edward gave him and Aniela a sad look. "The Volturi have finally come to a decision."

Everyone, other then the Cullens', froze. Aniela felt her heart rate pickup.

"We don't have weeks anymore, we have three days. They've decided to catch you by surprise. They don't expect a fight, but they're bringing their guard with them just in case." Alice said her soft voice grim with the news.

The clearing was utterly silent as the news sunk in.

"So what are we going to do?" Aniela asked with a shaking voice.

This time it was Carlisle who spoke up. "We'll have to be vigilant. The Volturi aren't to be underestimated. There should be someone with Aniela at all times; they'll try to get to her when she's most susceptible." He instructed, his voice a little to calm for Aniela's liking.

"What about Andrew?" She questioned.

Carlisle seemed to have already thought of her brother. "So far Alice hasn't seen them doing anything that would endanger him. So for now we're going to continue to keep him comfortable and safe." He said reasonably. Aniela nodded, some of her worries eased.

"What happens when they come?"

At her question a small silence followed before Edward spoke up. "As I've said before, we will help you defend the one you love as you helped me with Bella." He said seriously, directing his speech at Jacob.

"If it's a fight they want then they'll find it when they come!" Seth declared, the other pack members nodding their heads in agreement.

Aniela's once rapid beating heart froze. Her lungs didn't seem to expand properly and air was becoming harder and harder to take in. Her breaths become heavy, her chest rising and falling as she began hyperventilating.

Visions of her mother's body swam before her eyes, turning into Seth, Quil, Embry and then Jacob; the glowing red eyes glaring at her gleefully from above their bloodless, lifeless bodies.

Jacob was in front of her the moment he felt her begin to sway on her feet. His was a mask of total concern as he called to her. Her icy eyes were glazed over; looking at something he couldn't see.

"Niels? Niela, look at me." Jacob commanded. He released a slight breath of relief when her gaze seemed to focus again.

"Niels, baby, breath, come on." He coaxed when her breaths became even more erratic.

"Sit her down and have her put her head between her knees." Carlisle instructed.

Aniela let herself be handled as Jacob slowly pressed her down onto the damp grass with her head between her knees. Slowly her lungs began to work again, air returning to her deprived chest and leveling out her breaths. She stayed like that a few moments longer, even after her breathing was back to normal, before lifting her head again. Jacob was crouched down in front of her; his face still showing his worry.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, a little ashamed of her overreaction.

Jacob shook his head at her. "It's fine. Are you ok?" He asked seriously as he helped her to her feet.

She nodded, but said nothing else, her eyes drawn over to where Sam was talking with Edward and Carlisle.

The meeting didn't last much longer, every one left solemnly. Jacob took Aniela's hand, intending to pick her up, but a call stopped the two.

"Aniela?" Bella called timidly as she approached them.

Letting go of Jacob's hand Aniela met the older girl half way. "Yeah?" She asked confused.

Bella looked at the pitch haired girl with strong emotion, her eyes shiny with understanding. She surprised Aniela by wrapping her in a hug. Aniela hesitantly returned the hug, awkwardly raising her hands to Bella's back.

"I know what you're going through, how you're feeling, just thinking about Jacob fighting them. It's terrifying. I went through the same thing with Edward. I know what it's like." Bella whispered, her voice full of emotion as she pulled back from Aniela.

Aniela bit her lip as it trembled and looked at Bella. She could see that the girl was speaking the truth, her eyes told it all. She tried not to let the tears that were pooling in her eyes fall, but it was getting increasingly harder.

Bella smiled softly at Aniela. "But it will be ok. I mean, look at me and Edward. We're ok, no one was seriously hurt and we're together. I know Jacob, and seeing the way he looks at you, there's no way he'd let anyone get to you. He loves you and will protect you through anything."

Aniela smiled thankfully at Bella, pulling her into another hug. She sniffled softly before pulling away with a quiet, "Thank you."

The girls smiled at each other, a moment of understanding passing between them, before they broke apart and turned back to their respected loves.

Aniela stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck as she reached him, he in turn pulling her up into his chest.

"What was that?" He asked, already having heard the whole conversation.

Aniela only smiled and shook her head a little, pressing a loving kiss to his mouth. "Nothing let's just go. I want to stop in at the hospital and see my brother." She said pulling back from Jacobs face and smiling at him again.

Jacob nodded and turned to head back to the mustang, Aniela still wrapped in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**  
Hello Andrew

The mustang pulled into one of the front row parking spaces of the hospital parking lot. Aniela stepped out of the passenger side as the engine slowly rumbled off. She took a deep breath, waiting until the sound of the driver's door closing to release it. She looked over to where Jacob was standing at the back of the car and walked to him.

"Ready?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Aniela nodded and the two of them walked towards the hospital's entrance. They passed the front desk and went straight to the room that Aniela's brother was in.

Aniela stopped at the door of the room for a moment, watching her brother's resting body. She felt a little fear grip her heart as she thought about how vulnerable Andrew was to an attack when he was like this. She mentally shook herself and walked to the side of her brother's bed, while Jacob respectfully stayed back at the door.

"Hey big brother, how are you? Are they keeping you comfy?" Aniela asked the motionless body of her brother.

"Um, I know I haven't been by in a few days, some things have come up and I got busy, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." She said softly.

"You're…damn…right…you…will."

Aniela practically screamed as she jumped out of her seat. "Andrew! Jacob, go get a doctor!" She called over her shoulder; Jacob nodded and turned out of the room.

Andrew tiredly opened his eyes, a lazy smile taking over his face. "Hey Ani." He greeted casually, as if he'd just come home from work.

"Andrew, your…I mean…you're awake!" Aniela exclaimed happily, leaning down and hugging her brother close. He grunted softly as he tired his best to push himself up and hug his sister back.

"It's good to see you." He mumbled tiredly. Aniela released her brother and smiled at him, helping ease him back onto his pillows.

"It's good to see you awake." She relied.

Before either of them could say anything Jacob came back into the room followed by two orderlies. The two women hurried over to Andrew's bed, checking his vitals and other such things, while Jacob tugged Aniela out of the way and into his arms.

It only took the nurses a few minutes to check Andrew and once they were done the older of the two turned to Aniela with a smile. "He seems to be fine, but I'll call Dr. Cullen to give him a thorough exam."

Aniela nodded and smiled warmly at the nurses. "Thank you so much." She said as the nurses left the room.

Andrew looked to where his baby sister stood wrapped in Jacob's arms with narrowed eyes. "What's this?" He asked gesturing with a hand between the two of them.

Clearing his throat nervously Jacob took a small step away from Aniela, putting just enough space between them to satisfy Andrew.

Aniela blushed softly and smiled shyly at her brother. "There's a lot that you've missed." She told her brother, earning a snort from Jacob. Glaring at him slightly, she shook her head at Jacob and lightly smacked his shoulder.

Again Andrew's eyes narrowed on the two. "What have I missed?" He asked seriously.

Aniela sighed and took a seat next to Andrew's bed where she had been before and clasped his hand in hers. She looked over to Jacob with another sigh. "Where to begin?"

Aniela and Jacob spent the next hour and a half at the hospital filling Andrew in on what had happened during his coma, skipping over the part about earlier that morning and the previous night. It was surprising that Andrew didn't seem over skeptical about what he was hearing, only once did he seem hesitant and that was during the part that Aniela had told him about her and Jacob's relationship, much to Jacob's embarrassment.

But as Aniela began to get into the part about the Volturi Andrew stiffened. His eyes burned with worry and fear.

"No."

Aniela looked at her brother bewildered. "No what?"

"No, I don't like it. You're not getting involved with this Aniela!" Andrew demanded roughly, even through his raspy voice.

"Too late Andrew; they're coming weather we like it or not. We only have a few days, maybe less depending on how they want to go about it, and there's nothing I can do about it." Aniela replied just as hard as her brother, her voice taking on a slightly angry tone at her brother's words.

"Ani, I'm not going to let you get in harms way. We can avoid this, we'll go to Australia and stay with Andre, but you will **not** get involved in this." He boomed angrily.

Jacob wrapped an arm around Aniela's shoulder as she glared heatedly at her brother. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her anger.

"Andrew, you have no idea what you're saying. You're asking me to abandon everyone around me; to leave them at the mercy of the Volturi." She said, getting cut off by her brother.

"Aniela Eedie Elizabeth Pierce, I am your brother and you will listen to what I tell you!"

"I'm not leaving and you can't make me! You don't have the authority too, I'm emancipated!" Aniela screamed as she shot out of her seat and fled the room in a fury.

Right away Jacob was on his feet following his angry girlfriend out of the hospital room. He strode out of the room and down the hall looking for Aniela, he didn't find her until he turned down the hall way and saw her talking with Carlisle. He quickened his step and came up beside Aniela, his eyes trained on Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked when there was a small pause it their conversation.

"Aniela was just telling me what Andrew had said and I think it would be best if we sedate him for the time being. I feel he is safer here then he would be anywhere else; not even the Volturi would risk coming into a hospital." He reasoned.

Aniela shook her head. "He won't like it. I'm not even sure I like it." She said with a weary sigh.

Carlisle nodded his head with understanding. "Well, how about you two go get something from the café while I give Andrew an exam and then you guys can talk it over?"

Jacob took Aniela's hand, lightly tugging her down the hall. "C'mon Niels."

With a resigned nod Aniela allowed Jacob to pull her with him.

Carlisle watched them a moment longer before turning the opposite way and walking to the room that held Andrew. As he entered, Carlisle noticed, Andrew stiffened ever so slightly that if it wasn't for his advanced sight Carlisle wouldn't have seen it. Never the less Carlisle allowed a friendly smile to glide to his lips. "Good afternoon Mr. Pierce. How are you feeling?"

Andrew watched the handsome doctor for a careful second before answering. "As good as can be expected after waking from a coma." He said; his voice only slightly horse.

Nodding Carlisle quickly set to giving Andrew a full exam, checking for any sign of abnormality in the young man. It took nearly fifteen minutes before Carlisle was done. He was satisfied that his fellow doctor would recover just fine.

"So Aniela has talked to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes she has and I must say I'm not exactly thrilled about what I've heard." Andrew replied.

"Well that is to be expected." Carlisle assured, a slight smile coming to his face.

Andrew watched Carlisle for a moment before turning his attention to the door. Aniela and Jacob entered the room, Aniela going straight to her brother.

"Is he ok?" Aniela asked Carlisle.

"He's fine. All his vitals are strong. There doesn't appear to be any muscle damage, no brain damage either. I would say he should be well enough to leave here in three days." Carlisle said.

Smiling Aniela hugged her brother who, feeling stronger than before, hugged her back. "Good, then we can make plans to go to Andre's." Andrew said.

Once the words had left his mouth he cringed at little feeling his sister go ridged in his arms. Pulling away Aniela glared at her brother, her anger once again firing up. Taking a deep breath Aniela's voice was calm, belying how she truly felt as she spoke.

"Andrew if you'd like to go to Andre's then, please by all means, go; you'd probably be safer there. But I will not, I repeat well **not** run away from what I brought upon this town."

"Ani these things killed mom! They killed our mother, the woman who gave us life; they killed her. I won't let them get my only sister as well!" Andrew bellowed.

"Mom knew they were coming. She was aware that they were in London, but she didn't want to run away." Aniela said with a glare.

"And look where that got her." Andrew replied coldly.

Tears swarmed Aniela's eyes as her glare turned icy. Before anything could be said Aniela gave into her anger; a sharp smack resounding throughout the room followed by the soft thuds of Aniela's feet as she fled the hospital. Jacob, who had paused in shock for a second, threw Andrew a vicious look and swiftly went after Aniela.

He didn't find her until he reached the car, seeing her leaning against it with her head buried in her arms. He walked right to her, but she seemed to have heard his approach and turned to him. Her normally clear blue eyes swam with unshed tears making them shimmer sorrowfully in the light.

Jacob felt his heart squeeze slightly and opened his arms. Needing no other invitation Aniela threw herself into Jacob's warm embrace. Her unshed tears gently danced down her cheeks, but no sound escaped her.

"I want to go home." She whispered.

Nodding Jacob set her down, pulling the keys out of his pocket, and started the car.

-

The drive was quiet, both Jacob and Aniela lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until the car pulled in front of the white house that Aniela spoke up.

"I'm not going to run from this."

Jacob looked over at her, grabbing her small hand in his. "I know."

Without another word the two got out of their car and walked into the house.

They lay, curled up with each other, on Aniela's bed. Coal and Biggie were snuggled right alongside them. Aniela listed to the rhythmic thud of Jacob's heart next to her ear. It was soothing, offering her, her very own lullaby to fall asleep to.

If only her dreams held such calming sounds.

_All around her laid her friends; Paul, Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Seth, everyone. All of them were lying motionless, as still as the air around them. They simply looked as though they were sleeping, but Aniela knew better. The ground upon which they laid was stained by a scarlet puddle. _

_Forcing down the bile that suddenly rose in her throat, Aniela stepped over the body of Embry. She had seen everybody she'd ever known lying on the ground, even her mother and brothers. Everyone, that is, except Jacob. _

_She wandered around the black abyss that was her hell, looking almost frantically for the only person missing. It felt like forever that she walked around not finding any sign of Jacob. But when she finally did find him she wished that she hadn't._

_He was hunched over shaking. Aniela rushed to him, her first thoughts being he was hurt, but as she neared him she saw otherwise. He was shaking, his shoulders trembling as he held something to his chest. Leaning closer Aniela gasped, a cold horror seeping through her._

_Her face stared back at her from the circle of Jacob's arms. The icy blue eyes that she usually saw in the mirror were glazed over and stared blankly ahead; no emotion and no glint of life. Aniela didn't want to look at the scene before her, but she couldn't look away. She was dead, her body was lying right there motionless._

_Trembling Aniela tried to breathe normally, but it wasn't working. She felt as though the darkness around her was slowly drowning her. Hyperventilating she grabbed at her chest willing herself to breathe again as her body began sinking onto the ground, the world around her spinning wildly. _

Jacob, who had been dozing for a while, woke suddenly feeling the softest of pinches on his arm. Glancing down he looked at Aniela's slumbering form. She whimpered softly, her face scrunching up in discomfort and her nails biting into Jacob's skin. Shaking gently he shushed her when she startled awake.

"Hey, hey. Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here honey. You ok?" He cooed calmingly to Aniela.

Aniela blearily looked up at Jacob's face a moment before lunging herself at him. She buried her face in his chest, curling her finger in his shirt.

"Hey, what's up; what's wrong hun?" Jacob asked a little worried.

Aniela told him what happed, rambling to him about what she saw in her twisted dream.

"Shh, shh, it's ok baby. It was only a nightmare." He tried to pacify her.

Shaking her head rapidly Aniela pulled away from him. "No, I don't think it was. I think it's what's to come." She said softly, almost in a hysterical tone.

Feeling Jacob's strong grasp on her shoulders she looked up into his chocolate orbs. "I will not let anything happen to you. Do you hear me? Nothing is going to happen to you. We're gonna meet with everyone tomorrow and plan on how to protect you. But no matter what happens nothing, **nothing**, is going to happen to you. Understand?" Jacob demanded angrily, giving her a little shake for food measure.

Aniela nodded, praying that he was right.

* * *

Ok so here is the long awaited chapter 26. I know I took forever and it was shorter then usuall, but I couldn't add anymore without rambling and going into the next chapter. Don't worry next week is spring break for me so I will have a ton of time to work on the story. I'm actually hoping to finish this story sometime in the next few weeks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review if you want, it love it when people do. Thank you all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**An Afternoon Meeting

The next morning Aniela snapped awake. Looking around her room sleepily she blinked a couple of times confusedly. Something was off about this morning. A grey light seeped in from the storming sky outside and a cold chill ran over Aniela. Shivering with the chill Aniela furrowed her brow and looked beside her; Jacob wasn't there.

Pulling her comforter up around her shoulders Aniela stumbled out of her room and down the stairs looking for Jacob. When her little search turned up fruitless she shuffled back up the stairs for her phone.

"Hello?" Billy's rich voice sounded in Aniela's ear.

"Hi Billy, it's Aniela. Do you know where Jacob is?" Aniela asked.

"Yeah, he had patrol early this morning, he said he was going to try and get back before noon."

Nodding to herself Aniela walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Ok Billy, thank you. I'll just stay here and wait for him then." She said, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Ok Kid, keep an eye out and call if anything happens." Billy instructed before saying his farewells and hanging up.

Closing her phone Aniela grabbed her newly made cereal, toast and juice and headed into the living room. She ate her breakfast, Biggie and Coal joining her when they heard the T.V turn on, and lounged around for most of the morning getting lost in her worries. It was just around eleven when the sound of a key in the lock startled Aniela out of her thoughts.

Sitting up slowly she looked at the door frightfully. Glancing around panicked she grabbed the closest thing to her- a fluffy pillow she'd brought down from her bed. With a quickness that amazed herself Aniela rushed to the other side of the door as she heard the tumbler turn over. She held her breath as the door was pushed open and a hunched figure walked across the thresh hold. Aniela had her weapon raised above her head, prepared to give the mysterious intruder one hell of a pillow fight when they closed the door.

A moment later the door clicked shut and Aniela let out a small battle cry as she attacked. The intruder let out a startled yell before being slammed to the ground under the furry of her attack and her weight as she jumped on top of them. Aniela continued to hit the person under her until they grabbed hold of the pillow and held it in a firm unwavering grip. The person under Aniela grunted again as they took hold of her wrists.

"Ani, stop! Ow…get off!" A familiar voice demanded.

Instantly she stopped struggling. "Andrew?" She questioned rolling off him.

Andrew released a grateful breath as her weight left his chest. "Yes. Jeeze, what a welcome home." He said accepting his sister's offered hand.

Helping him up Aniela stepped back and looked at her brother. "What are you doing? Why are you here?"

Making his way over to the couch Andrew sat down with a heavy sigh. "Last time I checked I live here." He replied.

Rolling her eyes Aniela joined her brother on the couch. "Well duh, but you're supposed to be lying in a stiff hospital bed in a creepily sanitary room for another two days. So why are you here?"

"I was able to sweet talk one of the nurses to sign off on my discharge and then I hitched a ride home from one of the attending who had just finished up his shift." Andrew said reclining against the soft pillows Aniela had on the couch in the makeshift bed.

"Why? You aren't supposed to leave for another two days." Aniela continued to question.

"Because Ani, all last night I was haunted with visions of what had happened to mom and then I saw you instead of her. You were by yourself, dead, and I can't live with that. I'm not going to be laying in some hospital bed when there is the slightest chance that my baby sister is in danger. I want to be there, I still don't like the fact that you're staying, but if you're gonna do this I want to be there with you. I will not have my dream come true."

The silence that followed was thoughtful as Aniela stared at her brother with nothing but appreciation and love. Andrew leaned over and pulled Aniela to him. Aniela eagerly accepted the hug, burying her face in her brother's curly hair.

"Thank you." She whispered. Andrew pressed a kiss to her forehead in return.

The siblings stayed like that for a few hours, watching old cartoons, wrapped up in Aniela's comforter on the couch together. Aniela and Andrew were both beginning to dose, leaning on one another with Biggie and Coal curled up in their laps. The afternoon was peaceful. Both Andrew and Aniela slept quietly.

It wasn't until about three o'clock when the slow tune of Moonlight Sonata woke Andrew. Blearily he looked around, trying to gain his bearings, and noticed Aniela's cell phone sitting on the coffee table. Nudging Coal off his lap Andrew sat up and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Andrew asked sleep still lacing his voice.

"Um, yeah, this is Embry." A confused voice finally broke over from the other side.

"Oh hey Embry, Aniela's right here. Let me get her, hang on." Andrew said smiling a little at what Embry must have been thinking when he answered the phone. Chuckling slightly under his breath Andrew leaned over and gently shook Aniela awake. She blinked a few times before her eyes finally fluttered open completely.

"Hmm?" She asked drowsily. Andrew held the phone out to his sister telling her it was Embry.

Rubbing her sleep heavy eyes Aniela brought her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Niels? It's Embry; I'm with Jake right now. We're on our way to your house to pick you up." Embry said.

Scrunching her face in confusion Aniela twisted her way out of her comforter and walked to one of the windows near the front door. Peeking out she noticed her truck was gone and turned back to the couch.

"Why are you and Jacob picking me up?" She asked sitting back down.

"We have to meet up with the pack and the leeches so we can figure out a plan to keep you safe."

Aniela nodded, even though Embry couldn't see it and sighed softly as her momentarily forgotten fears came back full force. "Right, ok, we'll be ready when you get here."

Pulling the phone away from her ear Aniela looked over to her brother. "We have to go meet the Cullens' with the pack so they can talk strategy and figure out what they're gonna do with me." Aniela said standing to stretch.

Andrew nodded, too. "Ok, I'm going to go get changed. Put the dogs in their kennel." He instructed as he stood as well.

She watched her brother walk up the stairs before looking down at herself. Figuring she'd better change out of her Mickey boxers and tank top Aniela picked up both puppies and followed her brother's path up the stairs.

She gently put her puppies in their kennel, cooing to them as lovingly, before stripping out of her current attire and grabbing a new one. She quickly rummaged absently through her drawers and pulled out a pair of Victoria Secret sweats, the pink ones she had made Jacob wear after the water fight the boys had had in front of her house. Shrugging she pulled the sweats on and looked for a shirt to wear. Seeing a black wadded shirt on her floor Aniela grabbed it, unfolding it and finding it to be one of Jacob's shirts. She wrestled with it for a moment before succeeding in getting it over her head and on her body properly. It was big on her, hanging down low on her hips, but Aniela easily remedied the problem with a hair tie at her hip. She didn't bother with her hair, just running her fingers through it quickly and walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Andrew was already down there waiting for her by the door, holding her rain coat in his hands. Just as she joined him at the door the familiar rumble of her Explorer sounded up the drive way. Opening the door Aniela swung the coat around her and she and Andrew hurried through the slight sprinkle of rain to the SUV. Embry hopped out of the passage side to let the two siblings in the back.

"Hey guys. Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" He greeted, looking at Andrew a little bewildered. Andrew smiled at him, a hind of mischief sparking in them with his mirth.

"Yeah, but when you have good looks like mine, you can get out of anything." He said, earning chuckles from both boys up front and his sister behind him. Aniela rolled her eyes as Embry got back in the truck.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled earning a scowl from her brother.

Jacob pulled out of the driveway and back onto the road. It was quiet as he took the overly familiar path to the clearing. All parties in the car were lost in their troubled thoughts, no one more then Jacob and Aniela.

Aniela was still replaying the dream she'd had the night before, trying to dissect every detail she could remember. She only succeeded in reminding herself that it was possible for her dream to become a reality and soon. She didn't want that to happen, she wasn't ready to die, but she wasn't about to let any of the pack members die for her. It wasn't their fight; it wasn't their faults- it was hers, her lineage that caused everything. But if they insisted on fighting then she was going to do her best to make sure every last one of them survived it.

While Aniela worried over how she had caused the whole problem in the first place, Jacob's worries were a little different. His first and biggest concern was keeping Aniela safe. Protecting her was all he was really thinking about. He wasn't going to lose his soul mate, the love of his life, his imprint to those nasty blood suckers.

'They picked the wrong girl to mess with', Jacob thought with a mental growl, 'they won't have her.' He would do anything it took to ensure Aniela's safety, nothing would stop him and nothing would get his love, he would make sure of that.

The usually longish drive seemed to take no time at all as Jacob pulled the car off to the side of the wooded pathway. Embry and Jacob got out, Jacob helping Aniela out of the back of the vehicle. The four started out into the woods, Andrew looking around a little confused, having never been to the clearing.

Embry and Andrew were leading the way, Jacob and Aniela trailing slightly behind them. Jacob continuously looked down to Aniela. Her troubled expression was making his heart ache a little. He wanted to be able to make that look go away, he wanted to take her fears away. Tugging her hand lightly, Jacob pulled Aniela to a stop.

Aniela looked up when she felt Jacob stop. Instantly she was met with his warm lips descending upon hers. The kiss was hard and just a little frantic. Jacob was trying to kiss away all the things that were plaguing her and Aniela was burying herself in him. They stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time.

They were called back to reality when the distant sound of someone clearing their throat broke through their blissful moment. The pair pulled away from each other and found Andrew and Embry standing a few feet ahead of them stopped. Andrew looked a little uneasy at just witnessing his baby sister locked in such a passionate embrace with Jacob.

Smiling sheepishly at her brother Aniela took Jacob's hand and began walking again. Her feet felt heavy with dread as they reached the clearing. The grassy meadow was empty, save for the four who had just come out of the woods.

"Where is everybody?" Andrew asked looking around attentively.

Jacob simply pointed to the edge of the forest just a few feet away from where the group was standing. Andrew squinted, trying his hardest to see whatever it was that Jacob was pointing to, but he just couldn't see. That didn't last long, however, as the pack, in human form, emerged from the forest.

Sam was leading the group with a reluctant Leah bringing up the back as the pack walked over to Jacob, Aniela, Embry and Andrew. Sam nodded at Jacob as he approached and offered Aniela a slight smile. She tried to return it, but even she could tell it was forced.

"Are they here yet?" Andrew asked, feeling impatient.

Aniela glanced at him, feeling the opposite of her brother. She could wait as long as they needed; it meant that she had that much more time until the Volturi came. But as much as she wanted them to take all the time they needed it wasn't long before the Cullen family emerged on the other side of the grassy meadow.

At the sight of them the pack and Andrew and Aniela tensed, the latter two still reacting to the knowledge that is was because of their species that their mother was no longer with them. It was silent for a minute or so as the Cullens' made their way over. They were walking in human speed for the sake of propriety.

Once the two groups came together Sam stepped forward, taking on his usual leader role.

"Thank you for coming." He said sounding sincere. "So far we have an idea of how this is going to go, but we thought we'd run it by you and see if you think it would work."

Edward nodded his head. "Yeah, I think that'd probably be the best way. That way she'll be watched." He said, obviously agreeing with whatever Sam had just been thinking.

"Mind cluing us in?" Alice grumbled from Edward's left. Edward inclined his head to Sam giving him the go ahead to explain.

"We thought it would be best to keep Aniela as far from the fight as possible, but we don't want to endanger more people than necessary." He started only to be cut off by Andrew.

"There's a safety shelter on our property. It's just about a quarter of a mile into the back woods." Sam looked at him with a nod.

"Yeah, we'll check it out." Sam said before turning back to the people in front of him and continuing. "Jacob and Quil will stay with Aniela as a precaution in case any of the leeches break rank. While Aniela, Jacob, Quil and Andrew are in the safe house the rest of the pack and I will be here." He finished looking at Edward pointedly.

The teen vampire shook his head. "No, she can't see anything dealing with the fight."

"Right the whole future disappears when we're involved." Jacob muttered from beside Aniela. She looked up at him as Sam began discussing a few strategies with the Cullens.

"What?" She asked Jacob.

He looked down at her. "Oh, Alice can see the future, but when we're involved in it, the pack I mean, she says everything she had once seen just disappears. It is usually nice, since we don't like having to deal with the Cullens or any of their kind. But now I'm not thrilled about the fact that we don't know anything about what's going to happen." He muttered slightly agitated.

Aniela moved closer to him, personally she would rather have no news than bad news about the future.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

They stayed there for a little over two hours. Sam and, every once and a while, Jacob went over and discussing what the plan for the next few day was going to be. Aniela was sitting on her rain coat on the ground with her brother next to her. She hadn't been paying attention to the conversation going on around her. She had barely registered it when Bella left Edward's side and planted herself on the ground beside Aniela.

Breaking her staring contest with the grass Aniela looked to the older girl beside her. Bella, smiling almost self-consciously, waved awkwardly.

"Hey." She said.

It took her a moment, but Aniela smiled in return, waving back at Bella with the same awkwardness.

"Hi."Both girls laughed softly at themselves, breaking the light tension that was just there.

"How are you holding up?" Bella asked concerned.

Sighing Aniela gazed back at the ground, her intent stare returning to her face at the question. How did someone going through something like this feel? Was there any real way to hold it together with something like this?

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

Bella nodded, knowing and understanding almost exactly how Aniela was feeling. "I know what you mean."

Looking over to the fair girl Aniela gave her a small thankful smile as Bella placed a small, pale hand over Aniela's darker one. With a sigh Aniela scooted a little closer to Bella, allowing her head to gently lie on Bella's shoulder.

They sat like that, the two girls, leaning against each other. Bella was trying her hardest to silently give Aniela assurance and strength through their contact. Aniela appreciated the contact so much that she didn't have the heart to tell Bella that it was no use.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The afternoon was slowly waning into dusk when Jacob looked over to Aniela. She was till leaning against Bella and her eyes were closed softly. But she wasn't sleeping, Jacob noticed as he watched the light rise and fall of her chest; it wasn't the deep, steady pace it usually was when she slept.

Catching Sam's eye Jacob nodded in the direction of Aniela, silently letting him know he was going.

Sam nodded back, a sympathetic look crossing his usually firm features as he watched Jake approach his soul mate. He knew how Jacob was feeling, literally, the emotions that Jacob harbored attacked the rest of the pack whenever Jacob phased over for her border duty. But as he watched Aniela and Andrew stand to leave Sam felt his own sense of overwhelming dread spread over him.

Looking up at the dark clouded, dusky sky Sam sent a strong prayer to his ancestors; asking for their sprits and the spirits of their wolf counterparts to protect those around him that he loved.

* * *

Yay! Another update. I hope you liked it and sorry it took me so long. I had prom and a few AP tests the last few weeks. Anyway there are only a few chapters left and then this story will be over! Can you believe it? I know I can't. But never fear for I already have ideas for a sequel swirling around my head. Ok, I think I've rambled enough, so leave me a review to tell me what you think, I love it when my readers talk to me. And keep on the look out for the next chapter in about a week or so. Bye!


	28. Chapter 28

I have finally done it! Here is the last chapter of A Wolf's Cry... An Angel's tear! I am sorry it took me so long, but life has been hell lately. Anyway here it is, and I'm actually really excited for the sequel I'm going to write. Its going to be an Embry imprint story, there will still be Jacob and Aniela, but I'm going to add a new character because Embry needs some love too. Anyway onto the story, I hope it meets your standards, and remember to review to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 28  
**A Wolf's Cry

The next few hours were silent on Aniela's part. Her mind was rushing with so many thoughts and feelings that she was in a muddled daze of sorts. She didn't really bay attention when Sam brought the pack and the Cullens over so Andrew could show them the safe shed on the property. Aniela followed them across her back yard and into the surrounding trees.

The walk took a little over 10 minutes to reach the small shack like building, Aniela and Andrew were panting slightly by the time they made it. Obviously the supernatural beings around them had forgotten that her and her brother couldn't move as quickly, effortlessly or easily as they were able.

The safe house resembled little more than a shack at first glance, but when the group entered they were surprised to see the outer wooden wall reinforced by metal on the inside. There were two rooms to the building, a large open entry room and a smaller room connected to it. The main room held a few dust covered wood chairs along with a wood table. The door had a large steel lock, one that would stop most offending attacker, but vampires, as Jasper pointed out, would be able to break through with very little problem. When they moved into the smaller back room they found it seemed to be more protected than the main room. The room held an old cot that was built into the wall; it was equally as dusty as the furniture in the other room. But the door separating the small room from the main one had not just one lock, but ten.

"Who was your grandma expecting to rob her?" Seth mumbled in awe as he looked at the multiple locks.

"She wasn't expecting robbers. She knew what was really out there." Aniela said, looking around the room.

"These locks are completely titanium." Jacob murmured as he inspected the door further before looking toward Edward. "How well do you think they'll hold up?"

"Longer than the first lock, but not by much. Maybe and extra second or two, but that's at the most."

Aniela felt her heart skip a beat. She already knew of the strength that vampires possessed, but a few seconds didn't feel like enough. She was certain that if they wanted her as much as it seemed that there was next to nothing that would stop the Volturi from getting to her.

They spent a few more minutes looking over the safe house. Sam was talking quietly with Edward and Jasper while Jacob watched Aniela. She was sitting on the small cot staring unseeingly at her hands. He took his time as he watched her, his eyes desperately absorbing everything about her, everything he may have missed all the other times. He couldn't imagine why anyone would ever want to cause someone so sweet pain. Why someone as gentle and caring as her deserved such heartbreak. It didn't seem fair.

She should be living the life of a normal teenager, going to school, not fearing for her life from the same monsters that took her mother from her. But if it there was one thing that she had on her side, it was the pack of protective werewolves and family of humanitarian vampires all- or at least most- willing to do whatever it takes to protect her.

In the short two and a half months that Aniela had been part of their lives she created a permanent spot in the pack member's lives and in their hearts; a wing shaped spot.

Maybe once this was over in the next few days, Jacob thought, he could talk Aniela and Andrew into moving onto the reservation where he could keep a better eye on her.

Just as the thought crossed his mind Jacob felt a small, delicate hand on his arm. Instantly the familiar scent of Aniela's body was and her natural fragrance surrounded Jacob and invaded his mind. Looking down and to his left Jacob smiled softly at Aniela.

"They're done, we can go now." She said motioning to the small group of people exiting the shack. Nodding he took her hand in his own and followed Andrew out of the room.

The rain had started again, turning the surrounding woods around them misty and cool, but Aniela wasn't bothered by it. She was quite content to walk back to the house, at a much slower pace, between her brother and Jacob. As they neared the house Aniela felt a strange urge to spend some time with those closest to her rise in her heart.

Walking around the side of the house Aniela stood with Andrew, Jacob, Quil and Embry near the front door as the pack and the Cullens went their separate ways. Turning back and heading into the house the small group was quiet, a heavy air surrounding them.

Sighing softly Aniela felt the same urge from before rise once again and she turned to look at the four men beside her. They were the closest to her in Washington, all of them willing to do whatever they could to protect her, all four wanting to ensure her safety. It made her smile. She may have lost her mother, the one woman- the only person- who shared and gave up anything for Aniela's wellbeing, but now she was surrounded by people who loved her. At that an idea struck Aniela.

"You guys sit down on the couch and wait there for a moment, I'll be right back." She instructed the four guys as she went to the stairs.

Looking at each other Jacob, Embry, Quil and Andrew did as Aniela bid and took a seat on the couch. They watched as she hurried up the stairs for a few moments before returning with her large sketch book and a charcoal stick. Seeing what she intended to do Andrew groaned softly and stood.

"Oh Ani, you shouldn't be drawing, we don't have time and you need rest for the upcoming days." He said, a brotherly tone coloring his words.

Aniela looked at her brother with pleading eyes. "Please Andy? I just want to be able to savor a few moments of my family and I don't have any sketches with the four men in Washington closest to my heart together. Please just let me do this."

Looking intently at his sister's saddened face Andrew could see the tears behind her glass iris' that wanted to fall. He didn't want to accept that this may very well be that last time he could be able to watch his baby sister sketch. But he could see how much this meant to her, how she wanted this one last image of them captured by her hand and, though he knew they should be preparing for the next couple of days, he couldn't find it in his heart to deny her this chance.

Nodding he reclaimed his seat next to Jacob on the shorter end of the couch, leaning back to settle in the motionless minutes they were going to have to sit though for his sister.

Aniela smiled happily at the med as she saw them recline into a more relaxed position so she could sit and get a good view of the four of them. Sitting near the hall leading to the laundry room Aniela was able to capture the relaxed scene of Jacob, Andrew, Embry and Quil sitting on the couch. Their distinguishing features became frozen on her stiff white paper with the thick lines and discrete, dark smudges of the charcoal stick that quickly stroked across the page.

Aniela worked swiftly, but methodically on the sketch. She knew that the best way to capture a live scene was to keep her eyes on the people she was sketching and to let the lines place themselves on the page. And that's what she did. She spent about an hour letting her hands dance around the page, her eyes taking the briefest of downward glances at the picture unfolding before her. When she was finished she smiled softly, signing her name at the bottom.

It was one of her best works and she hurriedly marched up to her art cabinet to get the sticky spray that would prevent the thick black lines she had created from smudging in places it wasn't supposed to. When she turned back to the door she was greeted by four interested pairs of eyes trying to get a peak at the finished sketch. Aniela smiled at them; handing the over sized sketch pad to Embry.

They had sat almost motionless, the only one moving every so often had been Quil, but it hadn't mattered; the sketch still came out great. Jacob could hardly believe his eyes; he was still shocked at Aniela's skill. He left the others to admire the picture and walked over to Aniela. Wrapping his arms around her lithe form he pulled her to him. He buried his face in her hair and she returned the favor with his shirt.

"Do you like it?" She questioned a moment later when they pulled apart slightly. Smiling down at her Jacob dropped a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's amazing." He said quietly, earning a smile from her in return. Andrew broke the silence, looking at the three younger boys.

"You boys should call your families. Let them know that you'll be staying here tonight. Oh and you'll probably want to let Sam know, too." He said with a small smile and nod as he walked out of the room. Aniela laughed softly, already having an idea of what her brother was doing, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Here you guys go. I'm gonna go help my brother set up some beds." She said handing her phone to Jacob and walking out of the room. She went to her room and, after letting out the puppies, she grabbed her bedding.

Heading back down stairs she smiled seeing her brother's bedding along with several other blankets and a mound of pillows spread out over the floor in front of the couch. Adding her pile of sleeping stuff to the floor Aniela turned her attention to the noises coming from the kitchen. Wandering in Aniela noticed her brother standing at the microwave.

Andrew was making a bag of popcorn, leaning against the counter as it popped. Walking over to him Aniela smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a loving fashion. He returned the hug, holding his younger sister to him until the beeper went off on the microwave. Turning he pulled out the bag and poured it into a bowl and handed it to Aniela.

"Why thank you dear brother, but you're gonna need to pop about six more boys. Those three tend to eat more than imaginable." She said with a giggle at the look on her brother's face.

He chuckled, too, and kissed the top of his sister's head. "Ok, you go pick some movies and I'll handle the snacks."

Smiling with a nod Aniela went to go get a few movies, but stopped at the entry and turned back to her brother. "Thank you Andrew for making this night better." She said seriously before leaving the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later the five occupants of the house, plus two puppies, were laid out in front of the TV on the floor- changed into sleeping clothes and snuggled under various blankets and comforters. Aniela's bed was set in-between Jacob and Andrew and Quil and Embry ere on the other side of Jacob. The lights were off and the room was illuminated by the movie playing on the TV.

The first move Aniela had chosen a romantic comedy, not wanting to add anymore horror to the atmosphere than was already present. The second movie was some kind of action flick Andrew chose and by the end of it Aniela was dozing beneath the comforter she was sharing with Jacob. She had barely registered it when Quil got up to change the movie and by the time the opening scenes began she was asleep against the familiar and comforting heat beside her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aniela could sense movement and activity around where she was sleeping. Slowly she surfaced from her hazy dream world and flicked her eyes open. She sat up, her eyes still groggy, and looked at the multiple large bodies that were stuffed into her living room. Jacob, Andrew, Quil and Embry were still there, but in addition to those four Seth, Leah and Emily were also present in the living room.

Rubbing her eyes Aniela tried to clear her sleepy mind and jumped a little when a large, hot hand lightly caressed her shoulder. The light peck on the cheek that followed made her smile.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"You mean afternoon; it's nearly two." Jacob corrected the ruffled girl as she untangled herself from her blankets. Aniela scrubbed her face with her hands over face before fully waking up.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She asked self-consciously pulling down the night shirt, that just so happened to be one of Jacob's, that she was wearing.

"You needed your sleep Ani." Andrew said from his seat on the couch.

"Besides you looked so cute curled up in the blankets." Emily said, smiling at the teen as she walked into the kitchen. Blushing slightly it took a moment before Aniela became aware of more voices coming from her kitchen. Furrowing her brow a little she turned towards her kitchen to investigate who else was in her house.

Walking in Aniela smiled a little. Billy, Ol' Quil, Sue and Sam sat at the table, seeming to have just finished a discussion before she had entered. Aniela entered completely, catching the attention of the four at the table.

"Hello Niela. I see you have finally woken up." Billy said smiling at the young girl from his chair. He had taken to calling her by her nickname while she had been staying with them.

She returned the smile, but her attention was captured by the smell of eggs and bacon coming from her left. Looking Aniela came face to face with a big plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast all being offered to her by Emily's smiling face.

"Here you go Niela. Since you were sleeping I made breakfast, and I even managed to save some for you." Emily said happily as she led Aniela over to the table to eat.

"Thanks Emily, but I think this is going to be too much. I can't eat this much." Aniela said looking at the mound of food on the plate.

"I know, but eat what you can. You need to keep your strength up." She replied with another smile before walking away.

Aniela picked over the plate, her stomach not wanting to accept much of the greasy bacon. When she had put a small dent in the pile of food she stopped and pushed the plate away. Billy, Sue and Ol' Quil were talking to each other quietly while she ate, and once they saw her push the food away Sue and Ol' Quil stood up.

"Well we better get going." Billy said as he wheeled his chair away from the table. "We've got to help keep an eye on the reservation; gotta protect our friends and family."

Nodding in understanding Aniela stood as well and bent to give Billy a hug.

"Good, stay safe, please." She whispered to the older Black and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He patted her back reassuringly and wheeled himself out after Sue and Ol' Quil.

Aniela took the time to clean her dish before wandering back out into the living room. It seemed that Emily, Sam, Seth and Leah left with Billy, Sue and Ol' Quil because only the three boys who had stayed over the night were there. Quil, Embry and Jacob were on the couch and Andrew was leaning against the wall near the stairs.

"Emily and Seth said goodbye, but Sam wanted them back on the reservation." Jacob said getting up. Aniela nodded in understanding.

"Ok, well I'm going to go call work and make sure everything is running smoothly. Without me they'd be lost." Andrew said. Aniela rolled her eyes a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It must have been really hard on them when you were in a coma." Aniela ribbed half heartedly. Andrew stuck out his tongue at his sister as he made his way up the stairs.

Aniela turned back to the three teenage boys in front of her. "So what are we doing today? Do we need to go set anything up?" Aniela asked.

"Nope, you don't have to do anything except staying here where it's relatively safe. We," Jacob said motioning to himself, Quil and Embry, "are going to run the borders around here and around the reserve for a few hours. We'll be back around twilight."

As he spoke Jacob, Quil and Embry all stood and moved towards the door. Aniela felt her heart beat increase as she thought of being without Jacob.  
"Wait, you're leaving?" She asked, panic creeping into her voice. Jacob, reading the panic in her eyes, was at her side in two long strides, cupping her face between large, gentle hands.

"Baby, we have to make sure everyone is safe. You'll be fine, I promise. It won't take too long; we'll be back before you know it." He murmured quietly, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You need to try to calm down and relax. Go take a hot bath and stay with Andrew and your pups. I'll be back in three hours at the most. Ok?" Jacob pressed a small loving kiss to Aniela's lips, embracing her.

Aniela nodded her head, knowing Jacob was right. Panicking wasn't helping her at all.

"Alright, I'll be fine." Aniela answered against his lips.

With one last kiss Jacob, Quil and Embry left, the soft click of the front door signaling their exit. Sighing disheartened Aniela gave herself a moment to pull it all together. Jacob was right, she needed to calm down. She wouldn't be able to think clearly when she was so wound up.

Looking around at the mess left from the previous night Aniela allowed her mind to go into auto pilot as she began tidying up. Her movements were almost robotic as she worked. Once she was finished the living room looked more like a living room than a nest of blankets. Aniela looked to the clock on the DVD player, sighing when saw she only killed a half an hour. Deciding a bath was the next best way to let her mind turn itself off Aniela headed for the stairs.

While she got ready to take her bath Andrew was still in his room with his phone to his ear. He had called the hospital already, letting the director know he was doing better and –with a laugh- promising to take it easy while he recuperated. After hanging up with the director Andrew made sure that he couldn't hear Aniela coming anywhere near his room and sat back at his desk. He then proceeded to call each of his brothers to let them know most of what was going on with their baby sister. He left out a few details like the fact that Aniela had a boyfriend and that said boyfriend happen to be her soul mate. He also edited out the time frame that they were expecting the Volturi to arrive; bringing even more of his family into danger was not what he wanted.

Ayden and Austin took the news better than Andre, who was closer to Aniela because of the age difference between the other two and their sister. They had all given him little snippets of advice and a few suggestions of ways to try and keep the offending vampires at bay that they'd heard of. Andrew was thankful for the advice, but in his mind he was comparing the tips to what he had gathered from being around the Cullens. Ayden's suggestion of keeping a cross close by wouldn't work. Andrew had noticed that none of the Cullens had reacted violently near him and he constantly wore a pure platinum cross around his neck.

But having informed his family- at least the people in it he was willing to talk to- Andrew felt a small weight leave his heavy heart. It left as soon as he had hung up with Andre, after the hour and a half long conversation they had.

Unfortunately it returned swiftly and with an extreme as Andrew exited his room and made his way down the stairs. The front door was forced open, its hinges barely staying intact with the strength behind the shove.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aniela groaned softly with the heat of the water. It bore into her tense body, soothing the stressed muscles and allowing her frantic mind to slow down. The lilac bath oil she added to the water only increased the calming atmosphere Aniela had created. The puppies were happily munching on the rawhide treats she had given them.

As she let the slightly scalding water eat away a little of her stress, it was almost like Aniela could fake herself into believing that there really was no life threatening danger after he and her family and friends. It was almost like she was simply letting the water ease everyday stress and not imminent death. She could almost forget about the Volturi. Almost.

Her faux calm was rudely ripped away from her as the door was flung open. Screaming in both shock Aniela swiftly yanked the towel from the rung it hung on and pressed it to herself. Before she even had a chance to say anything Aniela was swept out of the bathtub and carried out of the room. Struggling to look around at her captor Aniela grunted.

"Jacob?" She asked both confused and a little relieved.

"What are you doing? Jacob, I'm naked!" Aniela cried in shock as she spotted Quil standing at the end of the hall.

"They're here. We caught their scent near the Washington and Oregon state line, but we're not sure how close they are." Jacob said, his words spilling out in a rush. He strode purposefully into Aniela's room and, without setting her down, grabbed the clothes she had set out to change into after her bath.

"They're here?" Aniela asked in disbelief.

Reality tumbled back into her muscles, her body shaking with fear as the danger became even more real than before. They were here, the Volturi were in Forks looking for her, hunting her. They were here to take her and everyone she loved was in trouble.

So caught up in her thoughts Aniela didn't notice at first as the cool, damp air from outside sent shivers racing though her body, but as goose bumps bloomed across her skin she was pulled from her worries. Jacob was running with her across her back yard, Quil, Embry and Andrew following close behind.

She was still only swathed in the damp towel from her bathroom and the small cloth did nothing to protect her skin from the bite of the cold air. Jacob must have felt her shiver because he shifted her from the being draped over his shoulder to being cradled next to his warm, bare chest.

It took the group only a little over three minute to reach the safe house. Jacob, Quil and Embry weren't even winded, but Andrew had to lean against the dusty wall to heave a few deep breaths. Jacob quickly walked through the large room of the shack into the smaller room, knocking the door closed behind him. He carefully set Aniela down onto the wood floor. She shivered missing the heat from Jacob's body and pulled the towel closer around her.

"Here, put there on quickly." Jacob said handing Aniela the clothes he had grabbed before fleeing the house.

Nodding Aniela dropped the damp towel and pulled on the sweats and tank top. Seeing she was dressed Jacob took Aniela's hand and led her out into the main room where the other three guys stood; tense and on edge. Quil and Embry turned to Jacob as they joined them; looking for some sort of direction.

"Embry go outside and phase; let Sam and the others know what's going on." Jacob instructed looking at Embry before turning his attention to Quil. "Quil, call the blood suckers and inform them of the situation. Ask if one of them would be willing to come patrol these wood, too."

Both teens nodded at their friend's commands and turned to do his bidding.

Aniela sighed shakily as she leaned against the nearest wall. She watched as Quil and Embry slipped out of the house and Jacob turned to Andrew. She could see his lips moving as he addressed her brother, but the words were lost to her as panic bubbled up in her chest. She was only vaguely aware of two warm tongues trailed over her hand and Aniela noticed her puppies had been brought with them when Jacob had carried her out of the house. Sliding to the floor Aniela cuddled the pups to her chest, reveling in the small relief having them with her brought.

Her mind spun as the minutes flew past, body freezing in the crouched position. The was so much going through her head that Aniela wasn't even sure what she was thinking. But as she thought of her family front and center flashed her mother's face. Not how she was the day of the accident, but how she was every other day of her life; eccentric, friendly and a never ending live for those in her life.

Aniela hoped that, even if she didn't make it through the night, she would be remembered the same way. She didn't want to be remembered for bringing this terror upon the town, she wanted her memory to be a good one. One that left a lasting smile.

She could feel Andrew's presence near her, his arms coming around her as he pulled her to him. He laid a loving kiss to the top of her raven haired head, murmuring words of false security. Everything seemed to happen in double speed. Edward arrived only a few short minutes after Quil had called, followed soon by Sam, who stopped by to update Jacob on what was going on. Aniela watched as Jacob talked quietly to Embry, who had quickly phased back to full Jacob in on something- something important by the Jacob's face hardened. Jacob uttered a few more low words before Embry left again and Jacob turned to where she stood. Her heart tried it's hardest to break free from the ribs around it.

Bad news, she knew that's what Embry had bared. Bad news; it was all that she seemed to hear lately and she knew she was going to get more from the look on Jacob's face. As he approached Aniela broke out of her brother's hold, meeting Jacob half way.

"What? What is it? What's going on Jacob?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly. Jacob looked at her, his smooth, chocolate eyes boring into hers. He looked like a man facing his worst nightmares.

"It's not good." He said finally. "There are some of the blood suckers who met the pack and the others in the meadow, but Carlisle said there are two missing; two younger looking leeches. Edward and Emmett are outside trying to see if they can track them, but, so far, we haven't heard anything."

Shivers of fear riddled Aniela, her body swaying slightly at the news. Jacob tugged Aniela to him, squeezing her shaking body in a gentle hug. Wrapped in his arms Aniela could feel that Jacob, too, was trembling, could hear his heart racing as fast as hers.

They stayed like that a moment, just savoring the sense of safety- no matter how false- they brought each other, until the door opened again and Quil walked in. He was holding Aniela's cell phone to his ear, his face somber and drawn. He nodded, saying a quick word to the person on the other line before hanging up.

"That was Edward." Quil said glancing from Jacob to Aniela.

"What'd he say?" Jacob asked drawing away from Aniela to take his "in charge" position again.

"They've caught a trail and are following it. So far, from what he can tell, it's leading back here. He said he and Emmett are on their way here. They're going to try and make it before the other two do."

The news seemed to set off a rapid sequence of events. Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but a long, terrified and helpless howl from outside made the words stick on his tongue. The pained howl from a werewolf. From Embry.

The air in the cabin turned remarkably cold with the feeling of despair and soul chilling terror that washed trough it like the icy wind of the stormy sky outside. Frenziedly Jacob grabbed Aniela, Quil getting the puppies, and raced into the smaller room. Andrew, who was already waiting by the door, slammed it behind them and hurriedly secured all the locks.

Jacob set Aniela down on the cot and turned to the door, as did Quil. His body froze, his ears straining to let his enhanced senses take in every little sound that came from beyond the door. Andrew moved to his sister's side, wrapping his arms around her. She was shaking to a violent degree. Her face had lost all color and she clung to him. He could feel her heart racing frantically, her breathing matching the pace. The two kept their eyes trained on the two werewolves standing at the door listening.

Aniela's brain, which had once been whirling, had stopped, frozen in absolute horror since the very second Embry's howl had cut through the night. Embry. Aniela's ears kept replaying the terrified sound over and over. Embry was hurt and now the four of them- Jacob, Quil, Andrew and herself- were all sitting ducks.

Just as the thought crossed her mind Jacob and Quil tenses at the door; their bodies going absolutely rigid. They backed away from the door and towards the cot the siblings were huddled on. They took a defensive stance in front of the two, Jacob in front of Aniela and Quil in front of her brother.

It was silent from what Aniela could tell, but from the protective postures of Jacob and Quil Aniela was sure that someone had come into the cabin. She was assured that her assumption was correct a few seconds later when a white, fog-like haze drifted under the door. It crept slowly over the dusty wood floors, sweeping closer to the four occupants of the room, its presence causing more fear to swell within them.

As the moving mist reached the group Aniela felt Jacob's hand capture hers and she say as the two boys standing in front of her shake a little. The haze enveloped them and Aniela had to blink rapidly as her body began to feel almost pleasantly numb. It wasn't over an overbearing numbness, but she felt as though her muscles were tired, they relaxed under their own accord.

Jacob and Quil ere felling a little of it as well, their knees shook slightly with an effort to keep their large bodies upright. But it didn't appear to affect them as much as it was Aniela and Andrew.

The haze had stopped moving from under the door and Aniela was sure it was because whoever had let the gas go knew that there was enough to make them sluggish, their muscles seeming almost fatigued.

"Wha-?" Even Aniela's tongue was slow as she tried to catch Jacob's attention. He looked back at her, his eyes belying the small ersatz reassuring smile he tried to give her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, one last kiss.

As he did the locked door of the room rattled fiercely as something strong struck it. Aniela felt her heart stop at the noise, her body stilling completely. The door had held once, but the next blow made the door explode into the room.

Debris flew in several directions, on large titanium lock soaring through the air and striking Andrew's arm. Aniela's fearful cry pierced the air, sounding over the noise of splintering wood. Everything was a chaotic, frantic mess. Two blurred figures swept into the room, their forms stopping in the doorway. They were short, covered in the same dark cloaks Aniela remembered from her mother's death. Their eye; red, blood-lusting, demonic eyes, again, exactly like the ones who had taken her mother's life.

The two stood at the destroyed door, their hands clasped together and they slowly, tauntingly, approached the four opposite them. Jacob and Quil stood to their full heights, fists clenched and muscles taught. They were ready for a fight.

Quil was the first to charge. His body shook and then blurred before a loud series of rips and pops followed. In his place stood a large chocolate brown wolf, teeth bared as he lunged at the vampire duo. He made it about a foot away from the two before he stopped suddenly and fell to the floor. A whimper was ripped from him, a pain filled sound that tore at Aniela's heart. Quil's wolf body twitched and convulsed with wave after wave of pain.

The two vampires looked upon his body almost dispassionately; their ruby eyes laughing sadistically.

Anger and hatred burned through Jacob's body at seeing his fallen pack member. His body trembled and blurred as Quil's had when he changed and an even bigger russet wolf stood in his place. This time the vampires didn't let him lunge. As soon as Jacob crouched he let out an agonized howl as he collapsed on the floor, withering as Quil was.

Aniela screamed in dismay as she watched Jacob fall. She couldn't breathe, her lungs were heaving too fast to take in adequate air. Scrambling to the side of the bed she tried to stand, but her legs collapsed from under her, sending her sprawling behind Jacob's pain wracked form.

Andrew moved to grab his sister. He didn't make it to the edge of the cot before woeful cry was tore from his chest. He fell to the side, his body twisting and turning as though he was trying to escape the pain. His struggles were for nothing, the pain was so intense that the black haze began to could his vision.

Crying in anger, fear and sorrow Aniela clawed her way to Jacob's wolf body. Her hand touched his hind flank and the first slam of pain hit her full force. She yelled. Her body rang with pain, her nerves shrieking at her. It was as though she was going through one of her transformations, but she continued to drag herself.

Her nails cracked and broke; her finger tips bleeding from the splinters of the wooden floor. Aniela's hand reached Jacob's front paw and a second wall of pain fell over her. More intense than before Aniela screamed, tears sprinting from her eyes at the agony that spread through her body. Still she inched until she had reached the great muzzle of Jacob.

His brown eyes were open and looking at her in terror, anguish and love. Aniela pushed herself up onto her elbows and leaned in to press her lips to Jacob's soft face. She inhaled deep, taking in his natural woodsy smell and committing it to memory. She stroked his fur with a shaking hand, bringing her face to his ear.

"I love you." She whispered brokenly before throwing herself back with a tortured, heart stilling screech. The third and final stint of pain coursed her body, sending Aniela's body into spasms. Her eyes felt as though they were going to explode, her brain throbbed and her heart stuttered. Aniela was only vaguely aware of her own ear splitting cries as the two vampires hovered over her.

Their burning crimson eyes glowed down at her in pleasure. They were enjoying toying with her. The one to the left, a girl, had a devious, devilish smile on her as her eyes narrowed. More pain cleaved through Aniela's agonized body.

Her body seared with whit hot misery. Her body's convulsions increasing, foam spilling from her parted lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Ice cold marble hands picked Aniela's seizing body off the floor, cradled her to a small chest and fled on a strong breeze.

As the two cloaked vampires escaped with their prize a russet wolf let out a helpless, anguished, heartbroken howl that echoed throughout all of Forks. A cry of a wolf who had just lost his angel.

The End.

* * *

There you go, hope you liked it. Please review and let me know. I'm going to Nashville next week to compete in a national competition, but I'll start writing the sequel while I'm gone and hopefully I'll have a few chapters written by the time I'm back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed through out this whole story, it means a lot to me, you have no idea.

Thanks to all my dedicated and patient readers, you rock!


End file.
